Lies and perceptions
by ariabaleh
Summary: Lizzy Bennet is trying to move on from the past, by revisiting it. Will she be all alone this time or would a special someone named William Darcy help her get through it.
1. Chapter 1

As I landed into London City Airport a wave of emotion overcame me. After 5 years I'm finally home, or should I say the place I spent my childhood in. I wouldn't classify Meryton as my home; it was just a place I was stuck with. A sort of prison where my only salvation was my eldest sister Jane and my dad. As I enter the taxi I come to the realization that I'm finally here, after running away from home with my twin brother Joe to a town called Mystic May 5 years ago, I'm finally coming back to the place that caused me so much heartbreak.

My name is Elizabeth Bennet or Lizzy if you're not my mum or pissed off at me. I'm 24 and I just finished my masters at NYU. I'm a part time swimwear model, which helps pay off the rent. I live with my two best friends Brooke and Stephen who came with me to New York from Mystic May. My brother got happily married 4 years ago to a girl named Alison and had a sweetheart of a son named Jamie, so they don't live with us anymore. However they are planning on coming to Meryton in two weeks to support me. They couldn't come earlier because they have jobs and lives. To me this was my real family.

No one in my family knows I'm coming, not even Jane but I had to come, I had to face this. I cannot shrink from fear.

Every Friday the Lucas's throw a big public party, as we are a small town and nothing really interesting happens. Well except for what happened to me. I'm planning on showing up and surprising everyone even though they probably want to question me on what happened or remark on how "they don't know how I managed". But that's how it always is the adult's gossip and the children stare.

After being threatened, blackmailed and attacked what can I expect. This is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi I'm Jane Bennet you must be the new residents in Meryton it's pretty easy to spot new people it's a really small town"

William Darcy looked at his best friend and the pretty girl who he gathered was 'Jane', and realised how alike they were, both blonde hair and blue eyes, with smiles that would make you think they had never shed a tear. He gathered Charles was already taken with her when he responded with every nice and flattering word he could think of for the description of the town.

Even though Jane is very pretty she isn't my type, I prefer brunettes with a strong personality and know what the word IQ mean. Such a girl is very difficult to find these days where all I have is girls throwing themselves at me just because I'm the CEO of Pemberly Publishing.

I honestly haven't meet a normal girl who is actually comfortable in my presents and doesn't compliment everything I do. The worst of them however is Charlie little sister Caroline, urggghhhh just hearing her name gives me chills and keeps me up at night. But not for romantic reasons but for the stalker methods she has in tracking me down and trying to basically touch anything she can on my person in public. Thank god Charlie has saved me in ever being in the same room as her alone.

After just standing there and looking around the room, I realised what an outcast I am compared to these people. There isn't a person in this room who I would actually consider talking to. Everyone in this room was either gossiping, sleeping or running around chasing each other around the dance floor.

As Jane was talking about the attractions in town the whole room suddenly went quiet, I look across and all of the colour on Janes face had drained as she whispered under her breath "Lizzy..."


	3. Chapter 3

I look to the doorway, which was where everyone's attentions was. And thanks to my height I saw a brunette dressed in high waisted black jeans and a white collared blouse which was half tucked in, and half tucked out. She had an amazing model like figure, however when she took her Ray Bans off I was suddenly rendered speechless by those striking eyes that when observed, were greenish-grey with specks of gold. I started to become curious about this girl who seemed to express her soul in those eyes, she seemed troubled but confident, bold but scared. My attentions went from those eyes to those plump rosy lips and wondered how they would feel against mine...no no stop it I can't be thinking of these things when I don't even know what her name is or her story.

A few second passed where everyone but Charlie and me were in shock and didn't move, suddenly a girl who was introduced as the hostess daughter Charlotte who didn't have many striking features on her person except for very long eyelashes called out "LIZZY" and gave the girl with the expressive eyes who I now gathered was Lizzy a massive bear hug. It was clear that these two haven't seen each other in a while or were very melodramatic. Suddenly the whole room got out of the daze and a crowed around Lizzy. I heard mutters from the mamas of the gossip table saying "how can she come back" "why should she come back" "after what she's been through you would think she wouldn't come back".

I turn back to Charlie who is trying to get Jane to get out of her shock, that's when Lizzy walks over towards Jane with a small smile on her face "hey Jannie"

"Lizzy" Jane whispered

"Miss me Hun" Lizzy said sympathetically

Jane had tears streaming uncontrollably down her face now when she chocked out "you have no idea" before engulfing her in a massive hug.

"Omg dad, Lydia, Kitty, Mary you all look so different" Lizzy said when spotting her family from behind Janes shoulder.

"Lizzy" they said all as one, as the family reunited with a group hug

"We missed you liz" Kitty said

"What a good surprise" Lydia snorted

"Elizabeth" responded a stern voice from behind the family reunion

"Mother" replied Lizzy in a cold distant voice

Mrs Bennet then turned away and beckoned her two youngest (kitty and Lydia) to follow.

Jane held Lizzy's hands "why didn't you tell me you were coming"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I haven't seen u in 5 years"

"Well I couldn't exactly leave like you did" Jane said a little too cold for Lizzy's liking

"Jane I wish I could of stayed but you have no idea how bad it got"

"How bad what got all I hear from the incident is what others have told me, you didn't say a word, why Lizzy, why?" Jane was freely crying now

"Because it was hard, do you think I wanted to talk about it, cause it was really hard just to say his name and what he did to me, I spent months trying to get over, hell I'm still trying, nothing's changed" Lizzy then took breathes to compose herself

"Lizzy..."

"Maybe it was a mistake coming back, I was just trying to get on with my life..." Lizzy interrupted

"Lizzy stop" Jane cut in "I understand that you've been through a lot but why didn't you confined in me you didn't have to deal with the this alone"

Lizzy and Jane throughout that conversation were oblivious to the fact that Darcy and Charlie were standing right next to them feeling super awkward

"Ummmm... Hi I'm Charlie" Charlie said while awkwardly tapping on Lizzy's shoulder

Darcy looked at his friend like he was crazy

Jane and Lizzy finally realised that Charlie and Darcy were there

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, you must think I'm so rude, Lizzy this is Charlie and his friend Darcy they just rented a property in Meryton, you know the house called Netherfield that was built in the 18th century, we used to play there with the Marin's when we were children" Jane said like the Angel she is

"Hi nice to meet you both" Lizzy said obviously not wanting to bring up the conversation she had with Jane for further awkwardness.

"Hello" Charlie said

Whereas William being awkward and feeling out of place as he was didn't know what to say or do so he just nodded, turned and left, much to Lizzy's confusion

"What the actual fuck"

"LIZZY" Jane exclaimed

"What, anyways nice seeing you again Jane, and nice meeting you Charlie but if u excuse me I've got unfinished business".


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so far I'm really happy with the reviews for my story, I really didn't expect a lot from this. I am a year 9 student, and this is my first fan fiction. Please leave a comment as to what you think should happen next or just some feedback.

I finally find him dressed in a black leather jacket looking the same as what he did 5 years ago, however he's alone in the corner this time. I walk up next to him with my own scotch on the rocks in my hands clearing my throat to get his attention.

"Well well well, if it isn't Lizzy Bennet, I haven't seen u since, well since it all happened"

"Why are you not in jail like everyone else that was working for him are" Lizzy said strongly

"Well you see I've got really good lawyers and connections"

"He is still locked up, right?"

He gave a small smirk whilst looking at his glass "what if I say he got out, would you run again"

"Not this time Denny"

"What happened Lizzy we used to be friends, sometimes even more than that, you were so obliging it a shame he did what he did, really killed your sprit" Denny said slowly whilst looking challenging in her eyes

"You know exactly what you did, you helped him this whole time" Lizzy said seething with anger

"Yeah but your the only one whose gonna know it, as much as everyone else is concerned I'm an innocent friend of his"

"I don't have time for this" Lizzy said as she turned away

" he's still locked up" Denny stated before Lizzy walked off

"He's staying that way for a long while" he continued as he downed the last of his drink

"Good" Lizzy muttered under her breath

(Darcy's perspective)

After walking away from her I finally realised my error.

Why the hell would I actually walk away, she must think I'm crazy... Wait why am I looking for her approval I never have cared much for what people especially of what females have to think of me.

But she wasn't like anyone I've ever met before. This girl seems so different just by looking at her eyes.

Suddenly my phone interrupts my thoughts the display has a picture of my 16 year old sister Georgiana or Gi as we like to call her, flashing on the screen.

"Hey Gi"

"Oh so your phone is not broken or lost how interesting it is that you haven't taken any of my calls"

"Sorry I have been very busy with work and Charlie and I'm sorry, how are you"

"I'm fine, Sarah and i are having a great time watching reruns of 'Friends', I don't think I will ever get sick of it

"That's good to hear, well anyway I should be coming back in a bit more than a month ok, I've got some business to finish with Charles"

"Yeah that's fine Will, they're enough episodes of 'Friends' for me to be occupied with until you get back"

"Got to go, call you back soon, bye Gi"

"See you Will"

At that moment a very angry Lizzy accidentally shouldered Will in her attempt to escape the house without being noticed

"Sorry, excuse me" Lizzy said without glancing at who she bumped into

"You should really watch where your going, you might have avoided this if you had" Darcy stated a little more harshly than what he expected

"Oh sorry your just too minor for me to notice " Lizzy said before turning away and walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Good Morning sunshine" Jane said as she waltzed in my my hotel room looking all fresh and pretty, I on the other hand know I look as bad as I feel, and that's pretty bad. After leaving the Lucas's gathering I might have shamefully drunk a few too many glasses of whiskey.

"Urggghhh" I groan in my pillow

"No Lizzy seriously you have to wake up"

"How did you even get in?" Lizzy mumbled whilst trying to reach out for the aspirin on her bedside table

"John gave me a key, you forget Lizzy this is a very small town" Jane was eyeing Lizzy with amusement, as she watched her little sister try to reach again for the aspirin and knocking it to the floor.

"URRGGGGGHHHHHH WHHHYYYYYYY IS MY LIFE SO FUCKED UP"

"Lizzy you just knocked the aspirin bottle onto the floor, it isn't the end of the world" Jane said whilst picking up the aspirin bottle to calm her hungover sister

"Well you've obviously never had a hangover before, why are you here anyway?"

"I didn't like how we ended things Lizzy, I think I was just so shocked to see you that I wasn't thinking straight"

"It's ok Jane"

"No it's not, even though I haven't heard the full story of what happened to you I know enough that makes me now realise the errors I've made. I spoke out of place, and basically forced you to tell me everything when you just arrived. I'm so sorry, we were always so close and I want to spend more time with you, and I promise not a word about what happened throughout the duration of your stay, oh and by the way how long are you staying here?"

"Oh thank God, cause I don't know what would of happened if I didn't have your company, and I'm staying for a month. Actually Joe and Jamie are coming, and so are my friends/roommates from New York, Stephan and Brooke"

"Oh yay I haven't seen Joe in ages, or Jamie at all." a look of disappointment and sadness crossed over Jane's face "I'm glad everyone's coming and I get to meet your friends, when are they coming though?"

"A week and a bit to be precise" thankfully this conversation partially distracted Lizzy from the throbbing pain in her head.

"Ok your getting up NOW" Jane said as she pulled the curtains over

"UUURRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH no your evil, stop" Lizzy groaned as the painful sunlight filled the room with brightness

"Come on I have a surprise for you"

"Bullets?"

"No little lizard I have..." Jane said whist holding up a brown paper bag "you ready for this, I want you to guess what this is"

"OH MY GOODNESS, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE MOOD FOR FUCKING GUESSING GAMES"

"Temper Lizzy, ok fine...It's...A...NUTELLA CRONUT"

"OMG OMG OMG, give it, plleeeaaassse Jannniieeeee" Lizzy said whilst extending her arms and grabbing onto thin air in the hopes that she would catch the cronut that was at least 3 feet away"

"Uh uh uhhhhh, first your gonna get out of bed wash your face, brush your teeth cause we are going out to Peacocks for lunch"

'But Peacocks open at 2:30, and it's only 8:30am"

"Only 8:30 she says what happened to my ridiculously early riser of a sister, huh Lizard"

"Ok first of all NEVER, and I mean NEVER call me Lizard again, and second I'm hungover what do you expect?"

"Ok well I have to go I've got lives to inspire and 4 hours to do it" Jane said as she collected her coat and binder.

Oh and if I forgot to mention, Jane is a Textiles teacher at Meryton High, which was the same place we went to high school and the place that Kitty and Lydia are currently at as well, but as students.

So firstly I took a shower to get the disgusting reek of alcohol, puke and sweat of me, and decide to wear a pair of ripped high waisted jean shorts with a cropped white tee that sits just where the jeans end. I put my hair in a messy bun, threw some sunglasses on and walked to what used to be my favourite place in Meryton. This place was of course a coffee shop, because I am obsessed with caffeine and feel as though if I don't have at least one a day I will go insane.

"What will you have today miss?" the cashier asked

I looked up and saw Matt Langley, one of my best friends from high school, for the first time in years

"Black like my soul of course, you should know that by now" I said whilst taking off my glasses

"No way, nooooo waaayyyyy Lizzy Bennet, look at you, you look like absolute shit"

"Ahhh yes I just found out that the result of being hungover and having zero caffeine in my system doesn't really become me"

"You don't say" Matt said amused by his friend's dry wit

"Wow Matt you haven't changed a bit, what has been going on"?

"Well after 2 years I finally got Pamela to go out with me, I work here obviously, and…."

Suddenly a throat clearing caught their attention

"Umm excuse me if you don't mind I would like to get my coffee before he tells you his life story, and yeah I am literally 2 feet away from you guys, so don't be so surprised that I can hear you"

"Oh my goodness not you again" Lizzy said as annoyed as she observed the rude guy who bumped into her at the Lucas's.

"Ummm sure what would you like sir" Matt addressed the guy who Lizzy found out was called William Darcy

"A takeaway large latte, EXTRA hot"

"Sure thing" matt responded

"Wow I hope you don't burn yourself on that EXTRA hot latte: Lizzy said innocently as she observed Darcy's amused face. Wait why is he smiling, rude people shouldn't be allowed to smile, seriously though I just told him to basically burn himself on his latte, people like him are suppose to get pissed off at everything. But as I notice his smile I realise how gorgeously handsome he is with dark brown hair, killer blue eyes, jawline that can grate cheese, and when he smiles, a cute little crooked smile that shows off a pair of dimples. Then I notice what his wearing which was less formal than the suit he was wearing at the Lucas's. Today he was wearing casual jeans and a plain white shirt that showed an outline of a six-pack and showed off his muscly strong arms.

He seemed to realise that I was observing him and his smile stretched wider, for a while we were both lost into each others eyes until Matt calls out Darcy's order. He took his cup and walked towards the door, before Darcy went out however he quickly turned to look at me, and grin before leaving the cafe.

The next day I decided on going on a bit of a hike on my favourite walking path at 7am before Jane could come to my hotel room to check on me. Honestly I love my sister so much and we get on so well, but I feel as though there is a bit of a gap, like we weren't as close as before which is obvious because we've both changed and we are living separately, but there isn't that 'best friends forever' bull crap that we used to vow to each other, now it's more like 'your my sister and I love you'. After her hike Lizzy went to the coffee shop that Matt works at to find out that Matt doesn't work everyday and this was one his days off.

As Lizzy sat at a booth in the coffee shop mug of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. She didn't notice when Darcy entered and stood in front of her, as she was so engrossed in her book.

"The Blind Assassin', an interesting reading choice"

Lizzy jumped when hearing his voice and replied "and why is my choice so interesting"

"It's very tragic, most women I know don't read stuff like that"

"Well if most women you know is who I imagine they are, I would be surprised if they could even read"

"Touche" Darcy replied with his dimple making another appearance

I will admit, even though William Darcy is a prick, he is drop dead gorgeous, like I might hate him but sometimes I might consider running my hands through his dark brown curls at the top of his head, and feeling his body on my own, ok wow that went from 0 to 100 real quick

"So at the Lucas's gathering I think I heard something about you coming back to Meryton, and that led to the assumption that you don't live here so where are you from?" Darcy asked awkwardly

"Um I came from New York I have been living there for a few years" I responded

"Wow New York what do you do there" Darcy asked eyeing me the whole time

"Well I graduated with a masters at NYU, I'm a part time swim wear model, and I feature in a few music videos"

"Cool, actually my cousin lives in New York he's an agent, like for modelling and that stuff"

"Oh wow thats so cool" Lizzy then checked her watch and realised she was late for meeting Jane at the hotel, they were suppose to spend all evening and night together "sorry I have to run and meet Jane, see you around Darcy"

"Oh yeah thats cool you probably want to get ready for tonight, see you then" Darcy responded to much to Lizzy's confusion

"Whats tonight?"

"Didn't Jane tell you, well apparently her and my friend Charlie are interested in each other and so Jane said if I come with Charlie, you would come with Jane for dinner so it wouldn't be awkward"

"Wait am I being punked"

"Wait so you honestly didn't know"

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO KNEW ABOUT THIS, WOULD I BE ASKING THESE QUESTIONS IF I KNEW DARCY, God why don't you just use your head" Lizzy instantly regretted what she said "sorry I was being harsh, I was just surprised that's all, anyways got to go"

"Goodbye Elizabeth" Darcy said just when she went to exit

"Elizabeth WTF" Lizzy whispered to herself as she went out the door of the cafe.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm gonna slap a bitch" Lizzy said whilst storming into her apartment and slamming the door not realising that Jane was also there

"Hey Lizzy what's wrong' Jane replied whilst taking something that smelt AMAZING, out of the oven

"Nothing, oh but, I feel like we need to spend more time just you know the two of us, sooooo I booked to go out for lunch and a movie, only us two, I paid for everything so you have to say yes" Lizzy said trying to play the guilt card on Jane

Little did Jane know that Lizzy knew about the dinner with Darcy and Charlie

"Oh Lizzy I don't know what to tell you but-"

"well you can start from when you invited me over for dinner WITHOUT my consent to go out with your boyfriend and his asshole of a friend" Lizzy said whilst crossing her arms and slowly stepping towards Jane

"ok ok I understand that your angry but come on I really need this, it's Charlie" Jane said whilst stepping back with both hands raised in defence

"yeah and it's that prick Darcy no way, that guy just pissed me off, nothing will convince me"

"I made cheesecake"

"how much" Lizzy said sceptically

"whole cake, and yes there's coffee flavoured ice-cream" Jane said with a small smile

"done, now where is it" Lizzy said

"on the counter" Jane said smiling as she saw Lizzy sprint towards the counter to attack the cheesecake

"oh my goodness soooooo good" Lizzy said whilst stuffing her face with cheesecake

"how are you still skinny"

"It's a gift" Lizzy said whilst watch Jane walk happily into her room

"oh and one more thing I got you a dress to wear for tonight, ok bye" Jane said quickly before shutting the door quickly

"WHAT" Lizzy said whilst running towards Jane's door and ponding on it "NO NO NO remember what happened last time you selected an outfit for me"

"what happened" Jane said from the other side of the door

"I don't remember but it was bad"

"Lizzy you are so melodramatic, come on it's black and backless, now THAT'S a good conbination"

"but I don't want to wear a dress, I like pants" Lizzy whined

"he's taking us to this french restaurant that I can't even pronounce, come on Lizzy I can't even pronounce it that's got to show how fancy it's gonna be"

"even more of a reason for me not to go"

"hun you had to go ever since that pretty little mouth of yours touched my homemade cheesecake"

"arghhh fine but you are not touching my hair or makeup"

"but I got inspiration pictures"

"no"

"fine, now if you will excuse me I have a date to get ready for"

"date, more like group meeting, if you wanted a date Jane you could go without Darcy and I, It's never to late, here I have a phone in my hand, now you can go on a real date, DREAMS COME TRUE, COME ON!"

"Lizzy my answer is still no, now leave your voice is distracting me"

"Why are you even getting ready now, we are not leaving for another 6 hours"

"exactly this needs to be perfect" Jane said

Lizzy rolled her eyes only Jane would get ready 6 hours before and still complain that she didn't get enough time.

"Lizzy are you ready we are leaving now" Jane said whilst appearing out of her room is a beautiful flowy baby pink dress that came to the floor, wavy long golden hair and light makeup, making her look more like an angel that she already is.

"Yes, but look at you Charlie is going to actually be speechless"

"do you think so"

"yes, that's why I said it"

"Lizzy you look gorgeous as well, see look how good the dress looks, I told you back and backless will always work"

"ok, fine, I like it a lot" Lizzy said proud of her appearance tonight with her hair placed in a simple wavy ponytail with some bits of hair framing her face at the front, and black Valentino pumps that matched her dress.

"ok lets go"

"Charle just pick one, Jane won't even notice what your wearing" Darcy said annoyed as he watched his friend try on the same top for the 5th time.

"yes she will, and I want to look good ok" Charlie said whilst trying to decide between every tie he owned, which one would be the best

"here that shirt looks good and so does that tie, done all good" Darcy said whilst pointing to the certain items of clothing"

"can you just-"

"no Charlie I'm not going to visit Elizabeth in her apartment to know what colour Jane is wearing, for you to match, it's not prom and it's creepy"

"but Darcy" Charlie whined

"creepy" Darcy stated without keeping eye contact

"romantic" Charlie said suggestively

Darcy paused looked at his friend and said "CREEPY"

"fine, I'll just end up alone for the rest of my life"

"What the fuck Charlie are you saying that because you don't know what to wear your going to end up alone, don't answer the question, just pick something already otherwise I think I will go insane"

"fine, you should really get ready"

"the dinner is 6 hours away, why are you even getting ready"

"because Darcy unlike you I dress to impress"

"ok that had literally got to be the gayest thing you've ever said"

"whatever Darcy I need to get ready, and whatever you do we are leaving here at 7"

"alright dad, I've work to do for Pemberley Publishing so if you would excuse me"

"Charlie you ready we have to go"

"what should I wear Will" Charlie said still in his clothes he was wearing 6 hours ago

"NO WAY, here YOU are wearing THIS and THIS, now get changed before we are late"

"fine Charlie said whilst closing the door"

(5 minutes later)

"you ready"

"yes Will" Charlie said whilst emerging from his room in a black suit with a dark blue tie

"see that wasn't that difficult"

"alright alright lets go"

Charlie and I walked into the restaurant to find Jane already sitting alone at the table, does that mean that Lizzy couldn't make it, does that mean that I would be third wheeling with Charlie and Jane. I don't think I could stand 2 hours of Charlie and Jane making doe eyes to each other, while I just sit there.

"Hi Jane" I said to her as we went to her table

"oh hi Will"

"j-j-jjane you look you look beautiful" Charlie stuttered

"thanks Charlie, I like your tie"

"I told you" I whispered out of hearing range to Charlie

He in return gave me a pointed look

"If you would excuse me I need to go to the restroom" I said to Jane and Charlie, even though I'm sure they weren't even listening to me

I look at myself in the mirror, applying a bit of colour to my lips. When I was satisfied with my appearance I decided it was time for me to face a very nervous Jane.

As I walked out I suddenly made contact with a very hard solid object, before I fell to the floor however two pairs of strong arms caught me. When I collected myself I suddenly find myself looking into the eyes of the person I didn't want to see, but couldn't avoid

"Darcy"

"We have got to stop meeting this way"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hi guys thanks so much for your support, this chapter is dedicated to Nicki D

(Lizzy's pov)

"Darcy"

"We have got to stop meeting this way"

"Well it's not like I plan it" I said annoyed

"Well it seems as though you do" Darcy said whilst raising her eyebrows

"Whatever, anyway Jane is probably wondering where I am" I said whilst walking away from him.

I don't know why but that guy annoys me, does he think I actually like him, he probably does after all he thinks every one is bowing down at his feet and worshipping everything he says. He's so arrogant

"Hey Lizzy" I hear Charlie say, bringing me out of my thoughts and into reality

"Oh hey Charlie" I reply whilst sitting down at the table and putting my napkin on my lap

"Will's here he should be coming out any sec- oh speak of the devil" said Charlie as Will approached them

"Hello, my name is Zach and I'll be your sever tonight, would anyone want something to drink" Zach said eyeing Lizzy up and down curiously

"Um I'll just stick with water" said Jane

"Same" Said Charlie

"Yeah me too" replied Will also

"And for you miss"

"I'll have a gin martini, and keep them coming" Lizzy said

Everyone at the table stared at Lizzy when she said this

"What, I like martinis"

"I'm sorry miss but are you Lizzy Bennet the bikini model"

"Um yes"

"I'm in love with your shoots, your all my friends can talk about"

"Oh wow, thanks" Lizzy said awkwardly she stole a glance at Darcy who looked confused and a bit angry.

"Can I get a photo with you, ok cool um can you take it" he said as he gave the camera to a speechless Darcy

"Um sure" I said awkwardly as he got the camera out before I can reply

"Ok 1,2,3" Darcy said in a monotone voice

"Ok great and one with flash" said the waiter

"1,2,3" he said annoyed now

"Thank you so much, ok so three waters and one gin martini"

"Don't forget to keep them coming" Lizzy said seriously to the waiter

"Of course" the waiter said as he basically skipped away

"Wow Lizzy looks like you have a fan" Jane said with a small smile

"I didn't know you modelled" Charlie said interested

"Um I model a bit, do a few music videos, nothing major"

"Surely your being modest, did you see that waiter idolised you" Charlie replied

"I found it extremely inappropriate" said Darcy in his usually grumpy tone

"he was just being polite, unlike you grumpers"

"grumpers?" Darcy replied confused

"oh my goodness that is so accurate" Charlie said whilst laughing his head off

"Charlie" Will said whilst crossing his arms

"come on Will, you have to admit it's so true" Charlie said to a very angry Will

"ok so here are your waters and one gin martini" said Zach as he returned with the drinks

"thank you" Jane said on behalf of the table

"ok so are you ready to order" Zach said looking at Lizzy

"um I'll have the mushroom ravioli" said Jane

"and for me as well" Charlie said

"I'll have the salad" said Will

"umm I'll get the burger with extra cheese and pickles and side chips thanks" Lizzy said whilst handing the waiter the menu

"ok great" zach said as he walked away

"how are you a bikini model" said Darcy

"what I like to eat, the real question is how do you go to a restaurant and order a salad, A SALAD" Lizzy said as if ordering a salad was the most outrangous thing to do

"what they're healthy"

"it's a salad"

"it increases hydration levels"

"it's a salad"

"there is no loss of vitamins and minerals"

"it's a salad

"Lizzy it's just a salad, why are you getting all worked up about this" said Jane who was trying to have a conversation with Charlie, without Lizzy and Darcy arguing in the background

"it's a salad" Lizzy said seriously, watching Darcy smirking at her

Once they got there food all Lizzy and Darcy could do was watch Jane and Charlie make eyes at each other. Lizzy found it adorable, Darcy however was on his phone typing away when suddenly four older ladies started talking in earshot of Lizzy and Darcy

"yes isn't that Elizabeth Bennet"

"whose Elizabeth Bennet" another woman asked

"oh yes she used to live her five years ago"

"why did she leave"

Lizzy's breath quickened and her heart was beating uncontrollably

"tragic story that was apparently I heard something about her ex boyfriend whose locked up in jail now, oh what was his name again"

"hi ladies are you ready to order" Zach said as he approached there table

Lizzy breathed a sign of relief, she looked to her left and Darcy was looking curiously at her. She lowered her eyes and decided to join in on Jane and Charle's conversation with Darcy still staring at her.

"Um so do you guys want to get going" Charlie said whilst gesturing for the bill

"um sure but please allow me to pay, after all I basically ate majority of what's on the bill" Lizzy said reaching for the bill that came on the table

"no way we invited you here, anyway Darcy's paying so it's ok right Darce"

"yeah don't worry about it" Darcy said pulling the bill out of Lizzy's hands harshly

"fine, thanks Darcy" said Lizzy civilly

"no problem Lizzy" Darcy said smugly

"I'm sorry where are my manners, thanks Darcy" Jane said sweetly

"yeah thanks man, before you home why don't we go for a little walk around the street to stretch our legs" Charlie said enthusiastically

"that sounds wonderful" Jane said, happily accepting Charlie's outstretched arm

"whatever" Darcy and Lizzy said in unison

As the side walk was not big enough for four people Lizzy and Darcy walked together with Jane and Charlie 5 meters behind them

"so did you enjoy your meal" Darcy said awkwardly whilst scratching the back of his head

"um yeah it was good" Lizzy responded whilst staring straight ahead of her

"I couldn't help notice when first meeting you and at the restaurant those women taking about you about something happening here I was just wondering if-"

"it's none of your business Darcy" Lizzy said angrily

"I know I was just wondering-"

"just drop it, I already told you it's none of your business"

"I'm sorry I was just-"

"end of discussion Darcy" Lizzy snapped

They were both quiet on the remainder of their walk until Jane said "Lizzy I think we should go back, we have a big day tomorrow, thank you so much Charlie and Darcy for tonight and we can't wait to see you guys tomorrow"

"tomorrow" Darcy and Lizzy said in unison, both had looks of confusion and horror on there faces

"yes tomorrow I invited Jane and you to come over to our place, my sister Caroline is coming and I think it would be nice to have a barbecue" Charlie said with a huge smile on his face as he looked at Jane

"as much I appreciate the invite Charlie I think you would have to manage without me, I'm sort of busy tomorrow" Lizzy said relieved that she didn't have to go

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jane ask confused

"Joe said he was coming a bit earlier and by that he meant tomorrow so we are catching up" Lizzy said happily

"oh he can come along as well, the more the merrier" Charlie said

"please Lizzy" Jane said with puppy dog eyes

"I don't know I'll have to ask Joe"

"wonderful, I simply can't wait" Charlie said with a bit too much enthusiasm

"ok see you tomorrow" said Jane as we walked in the direction of the car

"see it wasn't that bad" said Jane whilst putting her seatbelt on

"your right, it was worse" Lizzy said whilst turning on the car

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I know there are a lot of typos in my story but bare with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lizzy woke up confused as she found herself on the couch with an carton of melted Ben and Jerry ice-cream next to her and the TV on.

She looked to her watch to find the time was 9:00 and then suddenly heard a sound in the bedroom. She jumped as soon as she heard it, feeling wide awake she runs to the kitchen and picks up a knife

"No this can't be happening again, no" she whispered to herself

She slowly entered the room remembering some moves she learned when she did self defence classes, she kicked the door open to reveal Joe.

When Joe saw the knife he staggered back and fell over the pile of clothes that Lizzy had left on the floor

"Jesus Lizzy what the hell" Joe screamed whilst taking the knife out of her hand

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness" she whispered to herself whilst breathing heavily and putting her head in her hands

"Hey hey you ok, come on they are locked up, its not gonna happen again ok, come here" Joe said as he embraced his shaken sister

"No I'm ok, I'm fine just a little shocked" Lizzy said whilst wiping a few tears

"You don't have to act brave all the time Lizard, you've been through a lot I don't even know how you can come back to this place"

"It's not as bad as I thought I have Jane oh and did you know Mat and Pamela are dating, about time right"

"So he finally asked her out, go Mat. Anyway Lizzy I came here a little earlier than expected cause I got some time off work, you would call this a family emergency right?"

"Um no" Lizzy said

"Well anyway I said it was, Jamie, Alison, Brooke and Stephan should be coming in a week, so we have a whole week to ourselves" Joe said

"Yeah, oh and by the way I should tell you this before you see Jane, you know that guy that I messaged you about" Lizzy said

"asshole is what you referred to him right?, yeah how can I forget, I have paragraphs of you ranting to me about this guy on my phone"

"So you sort of guessed our mutual hate for each other" Lizzy said

"Just a little bit, those paragraphs were pretty subtle" Joe said sarcastically

"They weren't that bad" Lizzy said whilst putting the container of Ben and Jerry's in the bin

"Not that bad ok let me just read to you one sentence of the many on how much you hate him... Just give me a sec" he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to find a sentence by scrolling through the paragraph

"Oh and by the way I'm still scrolling... Still scrolling... Still-"

"Ok I get it" Lizzy cut him off

"Alright here we go, wait one sec I need to get into character" he said as he cleared his throat, Lizzy rolled her eyes

"I literally hate this guy so much, like I want to slap him but that would be animal abuse like he is proof that evolution can go in reverse, what is wrong with people these days, how can someone be so arrogant, and on top of that he ordered a salad, why would someone ever order a salad, any way he's a prick and I hate him" Joe said in an over exaggerated feminine voice with an American accent

"Joe I'm not American, that voice really surprised me though, I didn't know you had it in you" Lizzy said whilst trying to contain her mirth

"Is that all you got from that, anyway that was just a sneak peek of the Jane Austen novel you wrote"

"What"

"Come on it's a classic girl meets boy, hates him and then after finds out things about him that no one ...else ...knows... Sorry it's just so heart wrenchingly beautiful" Joe said in the same feminine American voice wiping fake tears

"piss off" Lizzy said as she shoved him

"Anyway you were saying" Joe said

"Oh yeah anyway as you know I had dinner with him and his friend last night and they invited me to this barbecue tonight and I really really really don't want to go so here I stand, wait" Lizzy said whilst getting on her knees "here I am on my knees begging you to please say no, i don't want to go please" Lizzy said overdramtigcally whilst fake crying

"As much as I love the begging, I shall put you out of your misery because I have no wish to go despite my wish to meet this guy"

"Thank you, thank you so much" Lizzy said whilst jumping up and hugging her brother

Suddenly they both heard a knock on the door "Lizzy are you here it's Jane, open up"

Lizzy opened the door to allow her sister in

"Hey guys" Jane said cheerfully

"Why didn't you just use your keys, I know you have them" Lizzy said to Jane

"I gave them to Joe this morning" Jane said

"How the hell do you think I got in dumbass" Joe said as he went to hug Jane

"Thanks for the love bro" Lizzy said sarcastically

"Anytime sis, oh would you look at that, Jane brought nutella cronuts, no wait there's only one in this packet"

Lizzy sprinted to the bag that Joe held containing the Nutella cronut trying to get it off him. How however took the cronut out of the bag and licked it all over

"oops" he said innocently

"Do you really think that will stop me, gosh it's like you don't know me at all" Lizzy said whilst taking the cronut and putting it in her mouth

"Ewwww Lizzy that's actually so gross, take it out of your mouth, stop eating it!" Jane said disgusted

"are you freaking kidding, no way mmmmmm so good" Lizzy said to an angry Joe

"You know what I don't care cause in the end of the day your the girl with Nutella all over her face, yeah your suitor are really crawling for you"

"What, sorry I wasn't even listening to a word you said, I was just busy enjoying MY Nutella cronut" Lizzy said smugly

"Dammit Lizzy why don't you just ARGHHHH" Joe said annoyed

"Guys it's just a Nutella cronut it only costs 2 pounds"

"Jane it's so much more than that" Joe said in a melodramatic whisper

"Yeah sis it really is, anyway I'm a model I deserve it" Lizzy said

"Another reason why you shouldn't have it, your a model" Joe said

"Just give it up Joe I've already finished it" Lizzy said whilst putting the wrappers in the bin

"So Lizzy, Joe you guys coming tonight" Jane said with hope

"Sorry Jane can't we are spending ultimate twin bonding time, isn't that right B1" Lizzy said whilst chest bumping her brother

"Sure is B2, and you know what I'm thinking."

"Harry Potter and Chinese" they said in unison

"Wow we really are twins" Joe said

"Anyway have fun tonight Jane, you and Charlie don't even need me there" Lizzy said to a disappointed Jane

"But his sister Caroline is going to be there and Darcy" Jane said hopeful that Lizzy would come

"Wow that's really convincing me" Lizzy said sarcastically

"Come on what did that guy ever do to you, the only thing I have only heard you accuse him of is having a salad"

"Urgh salad, here you can read the paragraph that I sent to Joe" Lizzy said whilst giving her phone to Jane

"wow Lizzy this is really long, is it all about Darcy" Jane said whilst scrolling to see how long this message went for

"Well most of it is" Lizzy said proud of herself

"Wait your contact for Joe is 'Joe the hoe', Lizzy how do you come up with this stuff" Jane said amused and confused at the same time

"Joe the hoe, oh my gosh Lizzy is that my contact" Joe said happily

"What I thought it was funny, anyway children I've got to go get ready, I have plans with Pamela" Lizzy said whilst going into her room

"Well I've got to get ready for tonight, it's good to see you again, I can't wait to meet Jamie" Jane said whilst hugging Joe

"Bye Jane good to see you too" Joe said

"I actually love Harry Potter so much" Joe said whilst finishing the dumplings

"I know right, never gets old, I feel sorry for the people who have never watched it" Lizzy said opening the freezer to find more Ben and Jerry's ice cream

"what time is it anyway?" Joe asked

"ummm 12:45, thats weird Jane should of came back 3 hours ago, it was after all an early barbecue" Lizzy said whilst calculating the time gap

"yeah I hope she's alright" Joe said whilst looking at Lizzy with a wide smile

"4th movie" they both said in unison

"I love it how we think alike" Joe said.

In that moment Lizzy's phone rang with Jane's ID on it

"oooh put it on speaker" Joe said

"Hey bæ" both Lizzy and Joe said in unison

"seriously Jane your missing a killer Harry Potter marathon" Lizzy said

"don't forget the food liz" said Joe

"ah the food, anyway why aren't you here yet" Lizzy

"umm hello Elizabeth this is William Darcy" Will said from the other side of the phone

"oh my god is this some sort of joke" Joe said while laughing hysterically

"Joe he will hear you" Lizzy whispered

"um I can hear you guys, anyway Jane is a little sick so she wanted me to let you know that she will be staying here tonight" Darcy said

"wait how sick is she, she must be very sick to have you call me on her phone" Lizzy said worried about her sister

"well she can't really make it to the phone, I guess she ate something bad and well you can sort of guess whats going on" Darcy said awkwardly

"Lizzy she doesn't sound to good, we can't just leave her, you know how fussy she gets when she's sick without the right things to keep her busy" Joe said seriously

"yeah your right, but I cant't just go to this guys house, I don't even have a car and its 3 miles away" Lizzy said forgetting that Darcy can still hear her

"um you can come over I'm sure that Jane would want you there" Darcy said

"You know Lizzy he doesn't sound like the asshole you were describing" Joe said in a loud whisper

"I can still hear you guys" Darcy said

"ok if it's alright i'll come tomorrow to check up on her"

"yeah that should be fine, bye Elizabeth"

"Darcy"

Once the phone ended Joe was looking at Lizzy with big eyes and a dreamy expression

"how romantic, it seems like it's fate" He said in the most annoying way possible

"piss off" Lizzy said as she shoved him off the couch spilling his popcorn

"MY POPCORN, why Lizzy WHY" Joe said melodramatically


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys that's for all the reviews, this next chapter is dedicated to Alex T.

Chapter 9

(Darcy's POV)

After saying goodbye to Elizabeth, Charlie suddenly rushes into the kitchen

"Charlie what are you doing" Will said as Charlie wildly opened every draw in the kitchen

"Will, do you know where the hot packs are? I want Jane to be as comfortable as possible"

"Umm no but maybe Caroline would know" Darcy said with a smile

"Nice joke Darce, we all know that Caroline knows absolutely nothing about this stuff" Charlie said obviously

"Or anything in general" Darcy said seriously

"Come on Darce that's my sister, I know she can be a bit-"

"Annoying, snobby, unable to understand the term of personal space" Darcy cut off Charlie

"Anyway did you call Lizzy?" Charlie said trying to change the subject

"Yeah she was with some guy, named Joe, do you know who he is?" said a jealous Darcy

"Umm no, what did Lizzy say?"

"Oh she's coming tomorrow x-apple-data-detectors:/embedded-result/957 to visit Jane, I said it was alright if she came"

"Yeah that's fine, aahhhha" Charlie said pulling out the hot pack out of the draw

(Lizzy's POV)

"Ok so we are going to Netherfield street, right?" Joe said directing Lizzy to the house

"Yeah you remember Sophie and Emma, we used to go over there all the time" Elizabeth said whilst turning into Netherfield street

"Ok so what's the game plan" Joe said

"Ok" Lizzy said slowly whilst parking in front of the huge house in which Jane was currently in "so we enter, hey your not even listening to me, wakie wakie Joe" Lizzy said while slapping Joe on his forehead with her palm repetitively

"Sorry Lizzy I was just thinking about what your wearing" Joe said whilst trying to contain his laugh and failing miserably

"I am wearing all black, I always wear all black" Lizzy said confused

"Noooooo your wearing black tights with a black tank top a black beanie AND black shades, you seriously look like your going to rob the place "

"I don't want to be seen, and I don't understand how that's funny in the first place " Lizzy said still confused

"Lizzy I'm so disappointed, your my twin your suppose to know what's in my head" Joe said melodramatically

"Well I guess it's true what they say about the dumber twin" Lizzy said

"now now lizard no need to get like that, ok so what's the plan?"

" ok so we're going to take Jane out and leave as quickly as possible, no body knows that house better than us" Lizzy said slowly and dramatically

"But I want to see Darcy" Joe whined like a 4 year old wanting a stuffed animal

"No way in hell are we going to see Darcy, stick to the game plan Joe ok just stick to the game plan" Lizzy said seriously

"But-"

"STICK to the game plan" Lizzy said passionately

"Ok let's go" Joe whispered whilst they both unbuckled there seat belts and got out of the car

"Lock the door Lizzy" Joe said

"NAH cause I was going to leave it unlock all this time, seriously Joe the dumber twin theory is still proving itself" Lizzy said whilst locking the door

"Oh my gosh Joe you don't need to freaking check if it's locked, your just like mom" Lizzy said annoyed as she watched Joe pulling the car door handles repetitively

"There is no joke with safety Elizabeth, no joke" Joe said seriously whilst pointing a finger at Lizzy

"Let's just go in already" Lizzy said

"Good plan" Joe said whilst ringing to door bell

"Why did you ring the door bell, I could of just messaged Jane" Lizzy said in a whisper scream

"But the game plan was that we GO and get her" Joe said confused using his hands to help him understand

"I know I just thought of this idea now" Lizzy said whilst hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand when suddenly the door opened to reveal Charlie

"Hey Charlie" Lizzy said whilst quickly using the hand she was previously hitting herself with to smooth her hair

"Smooth Liz" Joe whispered so that only she could hear

"Hey Lizzy and friend" Charlie said smiling at both Lizzy and Joe

"Hi I'm Joe" Joe said whilst shaking Charlie's hand

"Where are my manners, come in" Charlie said gesturing them inside

"Thanks Charlie, we're just here to pick up Jane, we should be gone in two seconds" Lizzy said whilst entering the large house

"But Jane won't be well enough to come back, I honestly think she should stay here for a while until we are 100% sure she should be moved" Charlie looking like a sad puppy

"She should be fine, I'll just check on her, is she in the guest room?" Lizzy said whilst walking towards the stairs with Joe

"yeah, do you know where to go?" Charlie said

"Yeah we used to be friends with the people that used to live here" Lizzy said whilst walking up the stairs backwards to face Charlie

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, do you guys like pancakes"

"Oh no, you don't have to make anything Charlie, we will be out of your hair by that time" Lizzy said

"I insist" Charlie said whilst walking out of the room

"Urggghhhh why does he have to be so nice and why do these stairs never end" Lizzy said to Joe before conquering the stairs

"I know right, he seems perfect for Jane though" Joe said clearly liking Charlie

As they walk through the hallway a skinny redhead who was dressed in an hideous orange sundress holding a magazine glances at Joe and Lizzy and starts screaming

"AAHHHHHH ROBBERS, ROBBERS, HELP ME" she screamed while running away from them

"don't even" Lizzy said whilst Joe started laughing hysterically

"I can't, I can't" Joe said gasping for air and holding his side

"Shut up" Lizzy said whilst looking straight forward

"The thing is I even told you you looked like a robber" Joe said wiping his eyes

"shut up" Lizzy said whilst hitting Joe vigorously on the arm to stop laughing, but he wouldn't stop

"Seriously Joe, shut up" she said as she kept hitting him and started laughing with him at the same time when they suddenly heard a throat clearing they both stopped with tears of laughter spilling out of there eyes and faced the person who cleared there throat

"Darcy" Lizzy said looking at him darkly

"Elizabeth" Darcy said, and they just kept staring at each other until Joe said stupidly "well I'm Joe"

Both Darcy and Lizzy turned there heads to the smiling Joe

"Well I assume your here for your sister" Darcy said

"Well you know what they say about assuming" Lizzy said

"I don't understand" Darcy said

"Hasn't any teacher ever told you that one"

"No? But you are here for your sister, right?" Darcy said

"Why else would I be here" Lizzy said

"Maybe he was thinking you were a robber" Joe said shrugging with an innocent suggestive look

"Thanks Joe" Lizzy said sarcastically

"What it HAS happened before" Joe said

"Ok well I'm going to go and check up on Jane, Darcy" Lizzy said with a nod of acknowledgement

"Elizabeth" Darcy said whist leaving, when Darcy left the hallway Joe said "ok what the actual fuck was that, I didn't understand anything that just happened"

"That's means you just met Darcy" Lizzy said whilst finding Jane's room

"Not just him both of you, that was the most awkwardest conversation I have ever seen, and I've seen Matt trying to talk to Pamela" Joe said

"First of all Matt and Pamela barely talked they just stalked each other on Instagram and secondly I don't even know, when ever I talk to Darcy I just don't know what's happening and suddenly I have no filter, oh and by the way before we enter remember we want Jane to leave as quick as possible, just smile all the time and while your doing that get her ready to leave" Lizzy said whilst knocking on Jane's door and entering

"Hey Jane" both Lizzy and Joe said in unison with the biggest smiles on there faces

"Hey guys I'm so happy your here" Jane said weakly

"First things first-"

"I'm the realest" Joe sang interrupting Lizzy

Both Lizzy and Jane slowly looked at Joe "you are a special one aren't you Joe, remind me how did Alison agree to go out with you" said Lizzy

"Honestly I have no idea, but that's got to say a lot about her, right" Joe said nudging Lizzy

"OK THEN, do you have anything here Jane?" Lizzy said

"Just my bag, it's on the couch" Jane said

"Ok Joe you carry her, we are making a run for it" Lizzy said seriously

"Guys stop, I really feel unwell" Jane said whilst rubbing her forehead

"Then let's get you to the comforts of home" Lizzy said obviously

"Lizzy" Jane whined

"Jane, I don't want to go back, wait let me rephrase that I can't go back" Lizzy said

"Oh and why can't you" Jane said

"Darcy" Lizzy said quickly

"Not good enough, I already talked to Charlie he said it would be fine if I stay another night Jane said

"Ok fine we'll go now, see you tomorrow x-apple-data-detectors:/embedded-result/8681" Joe said

"No don't leave" Jane said desperately

"Why not" Joe said

"Because you guys know how I am when I'm sick" Jane said

"No either you come with us or you stay" Lizzy said whilst putting her hands on her hips

"Lizzy" Jane whined

"Tough love hun" Joe said

"Anyway we have to go down and face that boyfriend of yours" Lizzy said whilst watching Jane blush crimson

"Feel better Hun" Joe said and he exited with Lizzy

"I'm gonna slap a bitch" Lizzy said as soon as she closed the door

"Lizzy it's not a big deal" Joe said

"I know it's just I can't be bothered, I want to go back to New York" Lizzy whined

"Hey after the hearing the second it's over and they say he should still be locked up we will leave court and I promise we will go straight to New York, ok?"

"Ok, but what if they realise him, like I get that it's unlikely, but what if they do" Lizzy said whilst realising a breath

"Well if they do, which they won't we will leave this place and start again, we've done it before, we can do it again"

"Ok, sorry I don't know where that emotional crap came from ok let's go" Lizzy said

Little did they know that Darcy had heard the whole exchange between Joe and Lizzy from the end of the hallway.

1111111111111111

"William darling how nice of you to join me" Caroline said watching Darcy with predetory eyes as he sat down on the couch. Acting casual Caroline picked up her favourite magazine and flipped through it. In that moment both Lizzy and Joe entered the room whilst talking to Charlie.

"Oh did someone order the maid service" Caroline said whilst looking at Lizzy up and down.

"um actually this maid-" Lizzy said whilst getting the magazine from Caroline's hands and flipping it to the front cover "is on the front page of your magazine"

Different facial expressions were displayed throughout the room Joe's was proud, Charlie's was surprised, Darcy's had a small smile on his face and Caroline's face was one of absolute horror.

"I never liked this magazine anyway" Caroline said whilst walking towards the bin and throwing the magazine out

"But don't you read it every month" Charlie said with a knowing smirk whilst Caroline looked at him with a look that could kill

"No i have no idea what your talking about Charlie" Caroline said

"Really that's interesting Caroline, but I have to agree with your brother" Darcy said with a hint of a smirk on his lips

"Oh William I find it adorable how you pay attention to what I read" she said in what she thought was a suductive voice, as she basically sat on his lap. Darcy's face was priceless he looked as if he was in agony (which Lizzy couldn't blame him for)

"Well what's your name anyway" Caroline said

"Well if you looked at the cover of the magazine you would know" Lizzy said looking at the affronted Caroline who was going to say something else before Charlie cut in "her names Elizabeth, she's Jane's sister"

"Oh that sweet girl yes I know Jane, you know I really don't see the resemblance" she said whilst snuggling closer to Darcy.

After Caroline being so close to him, he suddenly stood up and walked towards the window

"Anyway Eliza" said Caroline

"Um it's just Elizabeth or Lizzy"

"Anyway Eliza, what is it you actually do?"

"Um you already saw the magazine cover CAROL and I do some other things on the side"

"Um my name is Caroline not-"

"Anyway carol what is it you do?" Lizzy said interrupting Caroline

"I travel here and there" Caroline said

"Lizzy, Joe I think that Jane should stay here, it would make her feel better cause she won't be moved and I promise to take good care of her" Charlie said to Lizzy

"Although I do agree with you, I don't want us to be an inconvenience" Lizzy said

"Non at all, trust me Lizzy you can even stay if you want"

"No I'm ok really I'll have Jane text me when to pick her up" Lizzy said, when in that exact moment a large German Shepard came and jumped on Lizzy, Lizzy being a dog lover knelt in front of the dog to pat it. Caroline screamed jumping up onto the couch.

"Hello, and who is this?" Lizzy said to the dog and the others in the room

"Um he's my dog Alex, I'm surprised he likes you, he really doesn't like anyone besides my sister and I" Darcy said with a smile, wow Lizzy thought, he has dimples when he smiles, so adorable

"Well I'm not surprised Lizzy is the dog whisperer, we have our own dog back in New York and whatever Lizzy says he will do" Joe said

"Yeah well we should be off, got a long day of watching 'Harry Potter' reruns, with a lot of junk food, thanks for taking care of my sister and see you tomorrow" Lizzy said whilst walking out the room

"No need to pick her up Lizzy, I can just take her over to your parents house" Charlie said

"You are literally a life saver Charlie, thank you so much" Lizzy said not wanting to face her family, in particularly her mother.

"Bye Alex" Lizzy said to the dog in a voice she would use to talk to a baby, as he licked her hand

As Lizzy and Joe walked out the door all Caroline would do was complain and pick out "flaws" in Lizzy's character and appearance

"Caroline stop, Lizzy's an amazing girl who doesn't deserve your nasty remarks" Charlie said suddenly defensive of Lizzy

"What say you William, what do you think of the Eliza girl"

"She has nice eyes" Darcy said walking towards the door "oh and Caroline what's the title of that magazine?"

Well there's the 9th chapter please leave reviews on how you would like the story to go or little scenes you have in mind


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I am so happy for the follows and reviews that I'm getting, this next chapter is dedicated to Amani K

Chapter 10

The next morning both Joe and Lizzy were woken up from the couch by the sunlight peeking through the curtains. Last night they tried to have an all nighter 'Harry Potter' marathon, obviously the result was unsuccessful

"Urgggh I hate the sun" Joe groaned as he started to sit upright on the couch

"I know, I'm actually surprised people haven't guessed that we are vampires yet, oh and dibs Elena" Lizzy said whilst stretching

(Side note: this reference is from the television show 'The Vampire Diaries')

"No I want to be Damon, but hat would be weird cause we're twins" Joe whinnied with his eyes still closed trying to block out the sun

"Well you can always be Jeremy" Lizzy said heading to the kitchen to make pancakes

"But, I don't want to be Jeremy" Joe said dropping his body back into a sleeping position on the couch

"Tough luck, anyway people have said that I look a lot like Elena so-"

"Oh my goodness Lizzy your too much" Joe said laughing his head off

"What they said it, and I sort of agree" Lizzy said gathering the ingredients

"In your dreams Hun, that girl is like a model" Joe said whilst cracking his knuckles

"Yeah but I'm an ACTUAL model, and stop cracking your knuckles you know I can't stand it, it's like nails on a chalk board" Lizzy said cringing whilst cracking the eggs

"Anyway when's that nephew of mine coming" Lizzy said with a smile on her face

"Oh he should be coming in a few days with Brooke and Stephan" Joe said stretching from the couch

"You trust your child with Brooke and Stephan, remember what happened last time" Lizzy said remembering the time where Stephan and Brooke lost Jamie at Disney land because they forgot he was even there when they ran to take photos with each of the dressed up princesses

"Look they know what they did wrong, and plus they bribed me with free McDonnell's" Joe said with a guilty expression

"Seriously, nice trade" Lizzy said looking impressed

"I know right, so worth it and it was a Big Mac meal with a sundae" Joe said with a smile, thinking back to the time he was given the food

"So Alison's not coming" Lizzy said stirring the batter

"You know how she is with work and everything," Joe groaned miserably

"Yeah but she should cut back a bit, what about Jamie, how does he feel about this?" Lizzy said with knitted eyebrows

"Well let me just put it as, he sees you as more of the mother figure" Joe said seriously

"How exactly?" Lizzy said confused

"Well Alison leaves at 7:30am and comes home at 7:30pm, he barely sees her, and when he does she's too exhausted from work to really pay attention to him" Joe replies moving to the counter that Lizzy was making pancakes on

"Oh wow, I think you should tell her about this, it's obviously affecting Jamie and he's a good kid, Joe" Lizzy said offering a hand out to comfort her obviously upset brother

"Yeah I probably should, but not until the hearing is over" Joe said taking Lizzy's outstretched hand with a reassuring smile

"What do you want to do after breakfast?" Lizzy said heating up the stove

"Um anything really" Joe said until he saw his sisters mouth about to open and suddenly knowing what she was going to say

"NOTHING athletic Lizzy, no hikes, no runs no nature anything," Joe said quickly cutting her off what she was going to say

"How did you know?" Lizzy said sadly

"Twin theory" Joe said with a smug smile

"Well we can't just stay in this apartment for the rest of the day" Lizzy said flipping the pancake over

"And why can we not" Joe said confused

"Because we just can't, now go get ready cause after I finish making the last batch we are going to take a nice stroll through the village, now go and get ready" Lizzy said whilst pushing Joe in his room

"Arrggghhhhhh too...much...effort" Joe groaned

"You can do it Joe" Lizzy said as if she was responding to a 4 year old

111111111

"Ok I'm dressed, I'm awake I EVEN showered, are you happy" Joe said walking to Lizzy in the kitchen wearing washed out jeans, muscle tee and a backwards cap

"Could you look more like a fuckboy, no way my brother who is also a father is going out in public looking like a fuckboy" Lizzy said cringing at Joes outfit

"What's wrong with this, I wore it all the time" Joe said looking down at his outfit

"No just no, first of all no backwards cap, actually no cap at all, secondly wear a basic t-shirt and I should be able to tolerate your company" Lizzy said whilst taking off Joe's hat and dragging him to his room

"Your strange" Joe said whilst changing

"I'm saving your life" Lizzy said eating the last piece of pancake on her plate before going into her room to change

1111111111

"Are you ready Liz" Joe said emerging from his room and standing behind Lizzy's door

"Yes one second" Lizzy said whilst opening to door in black Nike 3/4 tights, black Nike tank top with a black Nike jacket wrapped around her waist. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and she was wearing minimum makeup

"Lizzy I said no nature" Joe said starting to freak out, thinking that his sister has trapped him into another escapade

"I know you did, just because I'm wearing sport clothes doesn't mean we are going to go on, what did you refer it again, oh yeah an escapade" Lizzy said rolling her eyes and putting on her black Nike sneakers

"Why do you always wear black" Joe said examining Lizzy's outfit

"You can never go wrong with black, little bro" Lizzy said

"Hey you are only 4 minutes older, I'm not your little brother how many times do I have to tell you" Joe said annoyed

"Just stating a fact, ok let's go I want to go see how much has changed" Lizzy said grabbing her keys and phone to exit the apartment

1111111

"Ok this place has literally not changed, it's like we never left" Lizzy said wrapping her jacket around her arms

"I know it's creepy, right," Joe said finishing off his Nutella cronut

"Well well well the famous Bennet twins" said a familiar voice from behind the twins

"Denny" both Lizzy and Joe said in unison as they turned to face Denny who was wearing the same leather jacket as the last time she saw him

"What do you want?" Joe said harshly

"There many things I want Joey and I think you and your sister can help actually," Denny said with a smirk

"Not interested" Joe said staring right into Denny's eyes

"But you just asked me what I wanted" Denny said confused

"NOT INTERESTED, now do us a favour and don't come near us" Joe said putting an arm around Lizzy and turning away

"I have to be at the hearing in a week anyway so I guess I'll be seeing you around more often, you know it was good seeing you guys again it's almost like you've never left" Denny said slowly whilst walking away from the confused twins

"I swear that guy is so creepy, I don't remember him ever being like that," Joe said

"That's because the last time you had a proper conversation with him, you didn't know how much of a physco he actually was, he was just HIS best friend to you" Lizzy said annoyed that Denny was going to be at the hearing

"I have an idea," Joe said with a sudden smile

"I think I can guess what your thinking" Lizzy said a smile also creeping on her face

"Another Nutella cronut" they both said in unison whilst erupting into laughter

In that moment William and Charlie were also walking through the village and happen to spot Joe and Lizzy laughing together. Darcy looked at this scene with a scowl feeling the jealousy bubble inside him.

"How very fortunate it is to see the both of you" Charlie said with a wide smile

"Hey Charlie" the twins said in unison

"What a coincidence we just came back from dropping Jane off your parents house, and here the two of you are"

"Yeah we just wanted to walk around the village, eat the Nutella cronuts that are sold across the street, stuff like that," Lizzy said

"Oh my goodness Liz I think the sign in front of the bakery says 10 cronuts for $15" Joe said whilst looking at the bakery

"Noooo" Lizzy said with wide eyes

"Yes" Joe said with a growing smile that could rival Charlie's

"YES yes I'm so excited" Lizzy said with a wide genuine smile

"You guys seem so alike," said Charlie watching the two with interest, whilst Darcy's scowl intensified

"Well of course we should be" Joe said

"I don't understand" Charlie said confused

"Well we're twins sooooo," Lizzy said thinking that Charlie already knew they were

"You are" Darcy said quickly with hope in his tone

"Yeah" Joe and Lizzy said in unison

"I'm sorry it's just without knowing I wouldn't have been able to guess" Charlie said

"Yeah we have features here and there that are similar but we don't really look alike" Joe said

"Yeah well anyway just wanted to let you know that Jane is fine and we dropped her off to your families house" Charlie said

"Ahhhh let me guess you met our mother" Lizzy said

"Yeah she seems like a very interesting woman," Charlie said uneasily, while Joe, Lizzy and Darcy snorted

"Wow your really nice Charlie" Joe said with wide eyes and a serious tone

"Yeah you really are, I mean when we went there that woman-" Darcy said before getting cut off by Lizzy

"Ok Darcv this is OUR family and we can make say anything we want about them, the same does NOT apply to you" Lizzy said pissed

"I just thought" Darcy said timidly

"You thought what exactly, that because we understand some of our families flaws that you can go on, and rant them to us" Lizzy said annoyed

"I thought-" Darcy said before getting cut off by a woman who looked like she was in her 50s come up behind the Bennet twins

"I'm sorry I just came back a day ago from London and I was wondering if you were the two young boys that rented the house on Netherfield Street" said the woman

"Um yes we are" said Charlie in a cheerful voice

"Well I guess I should introduce myself, I am your new neighbor Ms Long," the woman who Darcy now learnt was called Ms Long said in a cherry voice

Darcy noticed Lizzy pale and Joe's jaw twitch at the name; both Lizzy and Joe had their backs to Ms Long so it was impossible for her to see their faces

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Charlie and this is my good friend William" Charlie said

"And who are you two" Ms Long said addressing Lizzy and Joe, who both looked at each other and slowly turned around to be face to face with Ms Long

"Oh" Ms Long said looking shocked at seeing them

"Hi Ms Long" Joe said awkwardly

"My word I haven't the both of you in, what was it, 5 years?" Ms Long said

"Yes it has been" Lizzy said

"Elizabeth look at you, you look so recovered almost as you were before-"

"Ok Ms Long" Joe said cutting off Ms Long on what she was going to say, not wanting her sister or the rest of there company to know what happen 5 years ago

"Oh both of you have grown so much, are you coming back to stay" Ms Long said with interest

"No we are staying only for a few weeks'" Joe said

"Well I have got to be off, it was good meeting you" she said addressing her new neighbors "and also good seeing the both of you" she said turning to the Bennet twins and putting a hand affectionately on Lizzy's arm, and leaving in the opposite direction

"Well we better be off as well, nice seeing you and thank you so much for taking care of Jane" Lizzy said with a warm smile directed at Charlie

"No problem, have a nice day" Charlie said watching Lizzy and Joe head towards the bakery

"Did you know they were twins" Charlie said

"No, but I can't believe I didn't see it" Darcy said looking at Lizzy through the window of the bakery

"You were jealous weren't you" Charlie said with a smile

"I don't have the slightest idea as to what you mean" Darcy said knowing very well as to what he means

"Lizzy, you thought they might be an item and you got jealous, come on Darcy I've known you since infancy, I know how you act around women and Lizzy's different" Charlie said seriously

"She's different I'll give you that" Darcy said not seeing Charlie's winning smile

"But something's going on, with her, don't tell me you haven't noticed, something bad has obviously happened to her and that's why she moved from this place" Darcy continued

"Darcy I agree that maybe something has happened, but I would not draw conclusions as it being the reason why she left" Charlie said

"Jane said she's 24, why would a 19 year old girl leave her family so soon to a different continent" Darcy said

"Um college, Jane said Lizzy goes to NYU and she finished her masters" Charlie said

"Yeah and Jane also said she was at university for four years, not five" Darcy said

"Darcy can you hear yourself, you never care about anyone except for the people you love, and you love Lizzy" Charlie said

"I wouldn't call it love, and I'm just curious about what happened to her" Darcy said

"Whatever you say," Charlie said with a goofy smile

"Oh shut up," Darcy said whilst pushing Charlie


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so I feel as though the story is going on really slow, so I really want to get to the point. Here is chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So are you feeling better?," Lizzy asked on the phone with Jane

"Yeah I really am, Charlie took really good care of me" Jane said sounding better and better each day

"I have no doubt about that, he's in love with you"

"Lizzy" Jane said in a high pitch voice

"I can feel you blushing from the other side of the phone" Lizzy said amused

"We are not serious yet"

"But you soon will be, I've never in my life seen anyone so well matched"

"Lizzy"

"I am being 100% serious Jane"

"Yeah I really like him, I think this will be the real thing"

"Oh I know it will be"

"Hey Lizzy is it alright if I come over at 1pm?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'm going out with Charlotte at 9 so I should be back by then"

"Ok cool, I'll see you soon" Jane said hanging up the phone on her end

Lizzy got ready to go out with Charlotte by wearing high waisted blue washout shorts and a cropped white shirt that falls where the high waisted shorts end, she put on all white adidas superstars and completed the look by wearing her small karma necklace that she wore since she was 16

She went to Joe's room and found him still sleeping, first she snapped a photo of him on her phone then she gently shook him

"Mmmmhhhh" Joe moaned

"Hey bro I'm going to go out with Charlotte are you going to be alright here," Lizzy said gently

"Yeah" Joe said lazily

"Ok bye" Lizzy said whilst messing up his hair

"Mmmm go away you stupid bitch" Joe moaned annoyed

"You love me," Lizzy said

"I hate you" Joe groaned

"Ok bye" Lizzy said leaving the room, looking at herself in the mirror and putting her hair half up. Once Lizzy was satisfied with her appearance she collected her keys and left the apartment

111111111111

Lizzy entered the coffee shop to find Charlotte already sitting at a table on her phone

"Hey Char" Lizzy said approaching the table

"Lizzy" Charlotte said standing up to hug her friend

"Have you ordered?" Lizzy asked

"No I was waiting for you, do you know what you're getting?" Charlotte asked

"Char we used to be best friends, you already know what I'm going to order," Lizzy said

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot" Charlotte said signaling for the waiter

"Hi are you ready to order" said the waiter getting out his notepad and pen

"I'll have a vanilla latte and she will have an all black coffee," Charlotte said watching waiter take there orders and left with the menus

"So I want to know everything that has happened since you left" Charlotte said

"Ok so Joe and I found this little town 90 miles from London called Mystic May and I found a few really good friends there and Joe met his wife there, we got a few jobs to pay the rent. I applied to a few collages and one day I got a letter saying that I would be attending NYU; we had a trust fund for college so I contacted my dad and Joe and I saved up for the flight. Some of our friends got into NYU so they also came with us. I fell in love with New York, I mean it was hard to adjust, but it was beautiful. We got jobs and Joe finished his bachelorette and got a job in technology he already had Jamie by this time because Alison and Joe got married after Jamie was born 4 years ago. I did a bachelor of Economics and masters in commerce, while I was in college, my aunt Maddie set me up with an agent and I started modeling. I finished my masters 2 months ago and I'm still modeling" Lizzy said as the waiter approached them putting both coffees on the counter

"What about your love life Lizzy" Charlotte said

"Well I've been on a few dates, maybe one boyfriend, but that didn't last long. Mainly, your going to hate me when I say this but mainly my love life consists of one night stands" Lizzy said with a guilty expression

"Ohhh I'm interested, it's so scandalous" Charlotte said with a cheeky grin

"But what about you? What's happened since I left?" Lizzy said wanting to know

"Well I don't know if you know this but Wickham's mother divorced his father, and now she goes by the name of Ms Long"

"I know I saw her yesterday, we had a conversation" Lizzy said

"That's crazy, like she's HIS mother, and she just comes up and talks to you"

"It wasn't like that, anyway keep going" Lizzy said

"Ok so everyone was talking about you and him, like people drew there own conclusions about what exactly happened, and you remember Collins"

"How can I forget he was a creepy stalker, my mom let him stay over one night cause our families were close and I swear he took one of my under garments, like urgggh" Lizzy said shivering in disgust

"Well he and I are pretty serious" Charlotte said

"WHAT" Lizzy said chocking on her coffee

"I'm dating Collins" Charlotte repeated

"But why you can do so much better" Lizzy said with knitted eyebrows

"Have you seen me, I'm not beautiful like you, I don't get one night stands and guys fawning all over me, I'm lucky to have Collins otherwise I would be an old maid" Charlotte said finishing her latte

"That's not true" Lizzy said shaking her head

"You just don't understand, you know what I've got to go, Collins and I are going out tonight," Charlotte said gathering her stuff

"Char" Lizzy said trying to apologise but it was too late because Charlotte left before she could do anything. Lizzy sighed and finished her coffee, at that moment her phone rang with 'Joe the Hoe' on the screen

"Hey Joe" Lizzy said

"Ok Lizzy you are not going to like what I'm about to say"

"What is it" Lizzy said with panic in her voice

"Um tonight we are having dinner with the family"

"No, no Joe mom hates me, she won't be civil"

"I already talked to Jane and she said that mom would be under control"

Lizzy thought this over, she knew she couldn't avoid them forever so she sighed and said

"Ok anything else"

"Well Charlie is joining us, with Darcy"

"No, it's already punishment enough to have dinner with mom now Darcy had to tag along, it's too much"

"It's only one night, and if things get out of hand I promise we'll leave, but you can't avoid everyone you love just because of mom"

"Your right I'll be home in 10 minutes, see you then" Lizzy said hanging up on Joe

"Uurrrrgghhhhhhh" she groaned whilst putting her face in her hands

"Everything alright" Matt said approaching Lizzy's table

"Matt I didn't see, yeah I guess things are alright" Lizzy said thinking that Matt took the day off

"Ok Liz I've known you long enough to know that's things are not alright or at least ideal" Matt said sympathetically

"Just got invited to have dinner with the family, you know how they are, it will be exhausting and I really don't want to go" Lizzy said breathing out a sigh of relief

"Oh wow how's your mom about this" Matt said

"That's what I'm scared about, she blames me for everything that has happened, she thinks I have brought shame to the family." Lizzy said confused

"Yeah I know, but she was always like that" Matt said comfortingly

"I guess" Lizzy said looking down at her coffee cup with a grim expression

"Hey stop I hate it when you get sad, you need some cheering up and I think I know what would" Matt said with his lips creeping into a smile

"What?" Lizzy said curiously

"Ok two nights ago I set up this romantic picnic on the rooftop of Pamela's work place, because she had to work late and... I popped the question and she said yes," Matt said with the widest smile

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness are you serious" Lizzy said covering her mouth and getting up from her seat to go and give Matt a massive bear hug

"I'm not finished, we discussed this and we want you to officiate our wedding ceremony, if you want" Matt said with a look of anticipation

"Really" Lizzy breathed

"Are you up for it" Matt said widening his smile

"Of course I am, this is so great, oh my goodness I have tears in my eyes" Lizzy said dabbing her eyes

"Tears of joy I hope" Matt laughed

"What else, Matt congratulations you and Pamela will be so happy together" Lizzy said reaching out for Matts hand

"I know I don't think there was ever a time where I have smiled this much" Matt said to an overjoyed Lizzy

"Awwwww Matthew you cutie petutie" Lizzy said grabbing Matts cheeks and squeezing them

"Usually that would bother me, but I'm engaged to the love of my life and I don't think I will ever stop smiling" Matt said

"As much as I would love to take advantage of that I've got to go and get ready for dinner with the Addams family, wish me luck" Lizzy said grabbing her bag and throwing $10 on the counter before leaving

"Good luck Liz" Matt said just before Lizzy exited the cafe

111111111111

"Ok I'm ready, are you happy?" Lizzy said in a short, long sleeve dress that clung onto her tiny waist and flowed out until mid thigh

"Very, now do you have a coat to go with that extremely short dress" Joe said

"It's not that short, you're too protective for your own good" Lizzy said looking at her dress in the mirror

"Do you blame me" Joe said raising one eyebrow

"No, and yes I have a coat. Now let's get this thing over with" Lizzy said

11111111111111111111

"Ok are you ready for this" Joe said to Lizzy standing right in front of their childhood home

"Let's do this" Lizzy said ringing the doorbell. The door then opened to reveal Darcy standing in his regular suit

"Darcy" both Lizzy and Joe said in unison

"I still don't understand how I thought you two were anything but twins" Darcy said

"We don't either" Joe said

"Oh Mrs Bennet is in the kitchen and your sisters are helping set up the dinner table, and Mr Bennet is -" Darcy said getting cut off by the twins

"Hiding in his study" both Lizzy and Joe, said in unison

"I'll go to dad, you help mom" Lizzy said trying to avoid her mother and much as possible

"Lizzy stop avoiding mom" Joe said to Lizzy knowing what was going through her head, Darcy was looking at this exchange with great interest as he thought her mother linked to her wanting to move away.

"I'm not avoiding her, I just want to see my beloved father" Lizzy said basically skipping to her fathers study

"Hey dad" Lizzy said seeing his fathers eyes light up when seeing her

"Lizard" he said embracing his daughter

"So how are things" Lizzy asked her father

"Well without you and your brother, your mother has been a frequent visitor to my study and I just want to remove my ears from my head and urggghhhh" Mr Bennet said putting his head into his hands

"So I'm taking it that you've had a good time" Lizzy said innocently

"A blast, what about you?" he responded

"Well I finished my masters a few months ago"

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation Hun" Mr Bennet said not mistaking his daughter's disappointed expression

"It's ok, it's no big deal" Lizzy said still upset that her own father didn't come to see her graduation

"Yes it is" her father said

"Dinners ready" a shout from the kitchen told Lizzy and Mr Bennet that it was time to face the others. Lizzy took a deep breath and exited the study.

"Hey Lizzy I didn't even see you enter" said her sister Kitty from the table

"Hey Kitty, Lydia, Mary" Lizzy said whilst embracing each one of her sisters

"Have you caught up 'The Vampire Diaries'?" Lydia asked

"Did you even have to ask, Damon and Elena, sorry I need time to breathe" Lizzy said to an understanding Lydia

"You look great Liz" Kitty said

"Why thanks Kitty, so do you" Lizzy said to a smiling Kitty

"Lizzy have you read any good books lately?" Mary asked with interest

"Yes I wrote them on a list, we have to discuss" Lizzy replied

"Elizabeth" a cold voice approached her

"Mother" she responded with wide eyes

"You look alright," she said looking her daughter up and down

"Same with yourself" Lizzy responded to be polite

"Well everyone dinner is served" Mrs Bennet said addressing everyone

"Everything looks lovely Mrs Bennet, I think all my favourite foods are on this table," Charlie said looking at all the food on the table

"Isn't that a coincidence these are Jane's favourite as well, both of you have so much in common, it looks like the two of you have been basically designed for each other" Mrs Bennet said to much of the tables embarrassment, but that was how she usually was.

The rest of the dinner went on in that manner, Mrs Bennet said something in which she thought was encouraging the couple, but actually lead to their embarrassment. She also asked Charlie a bunch of personal question like the amount of money he earns and what he thought about marriage

"Well we better be off" Joe said after everyone finished there tea

"Yeah we should, everything was so lovely thanks mom" Lizzy said trying to be civil

"Aww Joe darling it was so good to see you" Mrs Bennet said to only one twin

"Well WE have to be off" Joe repeated hoping that his mother would at least say something civil to her least favourite daughter

"It was good seeing everyone again" Lizzy said to her mother, father and sisters

"Well you can go now Elizabeth you have been saying that for ages, oh but Joe don't leave you should stay the night" Mrs Bennet said coldly to Elizabeth and suddenly lovingly to Joe.

Darcy was watching the exchange with knitted eyebrows and an angry expression, he could not understand how a mother can treat her own daughter this way and show such favouritism

"I can't mom I'm Lizzy's ride" Joe said feeling bad for his poor sister who for all her life wanted at least a little piece of attention from her mother

"Oh who cares about that ungrateful child she can drive herself around" Mrs Bennet said eyeing Lizzy coldly

"It's ok Joe, you can stay" Lizzy said tears pooling in her eyes

"No Liz I'm coming with you"

"Joe dear I would prefer you staying with us after all you don't know what your sisters capable of, I didn't know until I had a little chat with Mr and Mrs Fairman"

"Mother" Jane said outraged that her mother could accuse her sister of something she was innocent in and had no part in

"That wasn't my fault" Lizzy said fleeing the house with tears streaming down her face. Once Lizzy was gone Joe turned on his mother

"She had nothing to do with any of that mother, how could you be so blind and accuse my sister of that" Joe shouted outraged that her mother would even bring up the topic especially with guests nearby

"Joe dear-"

"No I have nothing more to say to you, stay away from me and my sister" Joe interrupted slamming the door on his way out of the house

"Well" Mrs Bennet said

"We better be off as well, thank you for the dinner" Charlie said and both the gentlemen exited the house

"Wow" Charlie said once they were out of earshot

"I know right, did you see the way she treated Lizzy compared to all her other children" Darcy said with anger seeping through his stony facade

"Yeah" Charlie said in true agreement

As Charlie said this both heard noises coming from the park that the house was next to and where Charlie parked his car, it sounded like sobbing, both Charlie and Darcy moved behind the bushes to find Lizzy Bennet crying to her brother, they looked at the twins knowing what an invasion of privacy this would be, but curious about what it might be about

"She doesn't know" Lizzy said still crying to her brother

"I know hun, I know" Joe said embracing his broken sister

"I've been trying to tell her since it happened, but she won't believe me" Lizzy said with a fresh batch of tears coming up

"Shhhhhh" Joe said patting her hair

"I loved him so much" Lizzy sobbed

"I know and no one could doubt it" Joe said affectionately

"She thinks I killed him, I loved him and she won't believe me," Lizzy said shaking her head with tears streaming down her face

"You want to go back into the car, we have ice-cream and I can order Chinese, come on hun are you in?"

"Yeah, and by the way Joe, I'm not going back into that house EVER," Lizzy said whilst Joe helped her to stand, leading her to the car. Once they were out of earshot Charlie turned to Darcy and said

"Ok Darcy you are obviously right, something happened here, I mean did you hear what she said about murder" Charlie said

"Yes I did, and I'm going to find out exactly what happened to her" Darcy said determined

"Why Darcy are you so determined to find out what happened to her" Charlie said confused

"Because I love her"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(5 years ago)

"Tristan I can't go out tonight" Lizzy said leaning against her school locker with her boyfriend of 2 years.

"Why not" Tristan whined.

"Because I have this assignment, and I, like any normal person want to get good marks" Lizzy said, upset that she won't spend the night with her boyfriend.

"But I planed stuff, I had Nutella cronuts" Tristan said with his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Oh no don't tell me that" Lizzy said struggling from the temptation.

"And Thai food" Tristan inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop Tristan" Lizzy said, really struggling now to ditch her assignment.

"Oh and did I forget to mention I also bought some cheesecake" Tristan said, his lips inches apart from Lizzy's face, all she could feel was his hot breath against her cheek.

"You're evil" Lizzy said slowly.

"You love me," Tristan said with the cutest smile.

"Hate you" Lizzy responded fiercely.

"Love me" Tristan teased.

"Yeah I kind of do" Lizzy said sheepishly, as Tristan leaned down and kissed her slowly with so much built passion, the two forgot that they were at school next to Lizzy's locker and continued the kiss. Suddenly a bunch of frat boys pushed Tristan and from him, Lizzy, roughly against the lockers

"Ow" Lizzy said softly as her back made contact with the lock on the locker

"Hey watch it Wickham" Tristan said angrily at George Wickham and his friends.

"I'm sorry, but maybe your girlfriend should stop being such a slut and save your crap for the bedroom"

"Don't you dare call me a slut" Lizzy said before her boyfriend could cut in and break his nose.

"Ohh please everyone at school knows your screwing each other, it's about time the whole town knows too, and you know how our small town is" Wickham said with a wicked grin and left with the rest of the frat boys.

"Don't worry about him," Tristan said affectionately.

"I won't he's an idiot, anyways let go and join the group and eat I'm famished" Lizzy said with a hand on her stomach

"Hey guys" Tristan addressed the group which consisted of Matt, Pamela, Amelia, Charlotte, Chloe, Nicole, John, Kosta and Natasha

"Hey are you guys going out tonight" Nicole asked curiously

"Um no I've got my assignment" Lizzy said looking at her food

"Do it tomorrow, Lizzy please, come on we'll have so much fun" Nicole said with eyes of anticipation.

"No and even if I did I would go out with Tristan" Lizzy said, not meaning it to sound so harsh

"Ok fine whatever" Nicole said annoyed

11111111

It was 10pm and Lizzy just finished her bibliography for her assignment, she let out a sigh of relief, when suddenly her phone rang with Nicole on her screen saver

"Hey Nicole" Lizzy said answering her phone

"Hey Lizzy, have you finished your assignment?" Nicole said

"Yeah, why"

"Look outside your window" Nicole said suspiciously

"Ok" Lizzy said getting up from her desk and walking towards the window to see Nicole in a white mini skirt and a black-cropped skintight shirt

"We are going out so get ready," Nicole, said

"Where are we going" Lizzy said not knowing what to do

"That's a surprise now go change into something that shows off those long, toned legs of yours" Nicole said happily

"Ok meet you down in 5" Lizzy said whilst hanging up the phone. Little did she know what Nicole planned for the night.

(Nicole's POV)

Once Lizzy hung up the phone Nicole dialed his number and waited until he picked up

"Hey" Nicole said

"So how did it go?" he asked

"Perfectly the plans in motion, she should be ready soon, I can't wait to see her ruined after everything she's done to me" Nicole said darkly

"Now, now Nicole I've got my group to make sure everything will be as we planned, they sent her some creepy anonymous messages and pictures to freak her out" he said proud of the outcome so far

"Excellent, do you have what is needed" Nicole said

"I do, and before I do this I want to know why you hate her so much"

"That bitch took Tristan away from me when she knew I liked him, and is the smartest in our year, that means Cambridge won't even consider me against her" Nicole said

"So this is about boys and college," he said

"It's about my future, anyway this better work Wickham, I'm relying on you, I've paid you a lot of money so far and you know there will be more, if the outcome is successful" Nicole said determinedly

"It will work Nicole, you just have to play your part right, now I've got to go, see you in a few" Wickham said while hanging up the phone

Nicole smiled darkly, happy about what will happen tonight, when Lizzy started climbing out the window in a short black dress that showed off her soft curves and lovely legs

"Urgggh bitch" Nicole whispered to herself jealous, as she saw the appeal she had

"Ok are we going" Lizzy said once she reached Nicole

"Yes we are and this is going to be a night you won't forget" Nicole said watching Lizzy getting into the car with satisfaction

111111111

"Ok we're here" Nicole said pulling up in front of the black building

"Is this some sort of club" Lizzy asked curiously

"Yeah and we are going to have so much fun" Nicole said

"I don't know about this Nicole" Lizzy said not sure if she wanted to go to a club

"No way are we going back, just come in for a few drinks and then we can leave if you still want" Nicole said getting out of the car

"Alright" Lizzy said, as they walked into the black building, inside this building was different coloured lights with a bar in the centre, and the dance floor circling the bar. There was a DJ playing extremely loud music and Lizzy could not even hear herself think with it on

"LETS GO GET A DRINK" Nicole shouted to Lizzy

"IT'S SO LOUD IN HERE" Lizzy responded

"I"M GOING TO TAKE THAT AS A YES FOR DRINKS" Nicole said ordering two gin martinis

"I'M GOING TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Lizzy said wanting to get away from the chaos. Once she got into the bathroom she got out her phone to call Tristan, after a few rings he answered the phone

"Hey angel" Tristan said

"Tris, ok Nicole came to my house after I finished my assignment and told me to come with her and now I'm in this club, with really loud music and I can't even breathe" Lizzy said panicking

"Where is this club?" Tristan asked concerned

"It's a black building on the corner of Leavesly road, you shouldn't be able to miss it" Lizzy said

"Ok I'm on my way, just stay put" Tristan said

"Thank you so much, I love you" Lizzy said feeling relieved that her boyfriend will be coming soon

"I love you too," Tristan said whilst hanging up

(Nicole's POV)

"Hey did you bring it" Nicole asked Wickham

"Yes I did" Wickham answered giving Nicole the rohypnol pill

"I have also set up the room and cameras," Wickham said watching Nicole put the pill in Lizzy's drink

"Get ready I'm going to take her to the bathroom after she has this, you take it from there" Nicole said watching Wickham walk away and Lizzy come back

"Hey, here's your drink, a toast to friendship" Nicole said clicking drinks with Lizzy and watching her consume it with a wicked smile and a glint in her eyes. After a while she noticed Lizzy breathing heavily and looking around confused

"Hey you don't look so well why don't we take you to the bathroom" Nicole said making Lizzy stand and leading her to the bathroom.

While Nicole was doing that Lizzy tried with all the strength she can master to pick up her phone and call Tristan on speed dial, she heard the phone ringing through the pounding in her head.

"Lizzy" Tristan said

"Tristan, I, um, I" Lizzy tried to talk

"Lizzy what is it" Tristan said in a worried tone

"Something's not right" Lizzy said

"What is it, what happened?"

"I don't know I think there was something in my drink" when Lizzy said this Nicole noticed that she was on the phone and quickly snatched the phone away from her to end the call

"Mmmmmmmm" Lizzy moaned

"Shhhhh it's ok, you won't even remember what happened when this is over, the only thing you will believe is my testimony as a witness for your drug obsession, and you will be sent away to a place where no one will even remember your name" Nicole said to a confused Lizzy who only heard her head pounding

"Ah Wickham, perfect timing, have fun with this one" Nicole said shoving Lizzy into Wickham's arms

(Tristan's POV)

After getting off the phone with Lizzy, Tristan started to panic. He knew something wasn't right and from what Lizzy was saying, it sounded like she was drugged, he drove until he found the black building Lizzy said she was in. When he found parking, from inside his car he saw Nicole exiting the building alone with a wide smile; she entered her car and drove off. From this Tristan knew there was something suspicious going on, so he quickly got out of his car and ran inside the club.

He ran around the club looking everywhere for her, with the loud music in the club Tristan could barley think properly, he decided to go towards the bathroom and noticed there were several rooms at the top of the stairs from the bathroom. He quickly ran up the stairs expecting the worst, walking into several bedrooms until reaching the one in the end.

When he entered he heard moans, he walked over, as he couldn't take any chances as to whether or not it was Lizzy. He saw a guy laying on top of a girl both naked but the girl was protesting, even if this wasn't Lizzy it was still rape so Tristan shouted "Hey! Get off her" whilst hitting the guy with a candlestick on his back. The guy let a cry of pain escape him and turned towards Tristan.

When the guy turned over Tristan recognised him as Wickham, he then got a view of the girl and saw it was his angel, Lizzy.

"Well, well, well, the more the merrier, but I guess you're a little too late, you see I'm already done with her" Wickham said with a wicked grin.

Tristan got over his shock once Wickham had uttered these words then punched him straight in the nose; Wickham fell to the floor clutching his bleeding nose.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WICKHAM" Tristan shouted whilst kicking Wickham who was on the floor

"Mmmmmmmm Tristan" Lizzy moaned

Once Tristan heard his girlfriends helpless moan he stopped, kicking Wickham and went to her, aiding her in, putting her clothes on and stroking her hair affectionately

"It's going to be ok angel" Tristan repeated to sooth his girlfriend, with his full attention directed towards Lizzy, Tristan didn't notice that Wickham had gotten off the floor, with the knife that he had hidden under the bed.

Wickham came up behind them and yielded his blade through Tristans back. Tristan slowly fell to the floor breathing heavily, staring straight through Lizzy's eyes of greenish, grey, with specs of gold.

"Noooooo mmmhhh no" Lizzy moaned trying to increase the volume so someone can hear, she crawled over to her boyfriend with tears running down her face.

"I...urgg...I love you, angel" Tristan barley whispered taking his last breath and slowly closed his eyes

"No no no no no no" Lizzy said to herself breaking off into thick sobs.

"Please don't leave me" Lizzy said holding onto Tristan's hand with a tight grip, whilst Wickham looked at this with dark eyes and a hint of a smile

"What are you waiting for, kill me, kill me like you did him" Lizzy cried to Wickham

"You see why would I want to do that, your death would only end your pain, and I don't want to end your pain, have a nice life, slut" Wickham said gathering his clothes and leaving the room.

When Wickham left, Lizzy still held onto Tristan's hand crying endlessly, she started to feel the effects of the drug wear off slowly, and as time went by things seemed to get clearer to Lizzy as she stayed by her boyfriends side with uncontrollable tears. She heard her phone ringing somewhere in the room, but she blocked it out, not moving from Tristan's side, she knew it was late but seeing his lifeless form in front of her made it a reality and right now, she didn't want to face the reality of the situation. All Lizzy wanted to do was sit and cry next to him.

Somehow someone came into to room, screaming when they saw Tristan body, but Lizzy didn't pay attention to that; she just looked straightforward with blank eyes and an empty heart.

The rest of the night/morning proceeded in a blur for Lizzy, as she felt as though she was still, and not moving, with a time lapse in the background. This time lapse consisted of ambulances taking Tristan away, the police coming to investigate, family coming in and out and people trying to talk to her.

Throughout this somehow Lizzy got moved to the hospital waiting room with Joe and her father sitting on either sides of her. Lizzy still looked blankly at the wall in front of her. She could not hear anything, almost as if the world was on mute as the doctors came with a worried expression saying that he was gone.

111111111111

The day of his funeral past, where Lizzy gave a heartbreaking eulogy, no one with a dry eye, including herself. She didn't eat, sleep or talk unless forced, her eyes had lost the lively spark they once held and she quickly sunk into depression.

A week after this the police came over to the Bennet house asking for Lizzy to come to the station, once Lizzy came in she realised this was an interrogation and that they thought that she was the murder, but couldn't keep her without evidence.

She had gotten a few text messages from who she knew was Wickham, taunting her about his death, and how hers was about to come.

She thought this was a scare until one night she was in the kitchen making tea; her family went out to a friend's house and left her all alone. When suddenly Lizzy heard noises from the living room to see Wickham in a dark hoodie charging towards her, but Lizzy was quicker, she was the fastest runner in the school and almost made it to safety until she tripped on one of her little sisters Barbie dolls. It ended in glass smashed, blood dripping and an unconscious Lizzy.

When her family got back, they panicked and called the ambulance. Luckily Lizzy survived with 12 stitches, fractured ribs and a broken wrist. No one knew who was responsible for the attack, and no one believed Lizzy.

She fought hard against the accusations about her being a murder, because most people in town, including her own mother and Tristan's parents (Mr and Mrs Fairman) believed her to be so. In the end the police found the cameras, but refused to show them to the public or her family. Wickham was sent to jail, but no one knew about Nicole, not even Lizzy remembered. So Nicole watched as Lizzy's mother and a few others accused her of murder, and saw Lizzy running away with her brother, and in the end she was satisfied with the outcome.

Ok so now you know what happened to Lizzy, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment & favourite/like it! 3


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys I really want to thank everyone for their support with this story, this is my first fanfic and I'm learning new things as I go.

Chapter 13

Lizzy woke up with puffy red eyes from the nights worth of crying from coming home from her parent's house. She remembered everything that happened from what her mother had said, to Joe taking extra care of her and constantly making her tea.

She suddenly smelt something heavenly coming from the kitchen and knew this was another one of Joe 'comfort' treatments to make her feel better. She knew this system a little too well as whenever something bad happened Joe would cook endless amounts of food and approach her as if she was made of glass and would break with one wrong word.

After Tristan and everything she has been through Lizzy developed a thick skin for tragedy. Although she may cry some nights, she was strong as well as human.

Lizzy exited her room to see Joe cooking bacon on the stove

"Oh Lizzy I didn't see you there" Joe said when Lizzy approached the kitchen

"Joe this is-"

"You like your bacon extra crispy, right?" Joe asked cutting Lizzy off

"Joe you don't have to do this, it's too much" Lizzy said sincerely

"Oh really, and what do you say about this" Joe said whilst presenting Lizzy with a box of Nutella cronuts

"I say it's perfect, and not too much at all" Lizzy said changing her mind as soon as she saw the Nutella cronuts

"Here, but don't eat too much, I've made some bacon, and coffee, black just the way you like it" Joe said quickly preparing the dishes to perfection, he even added a garnish to make it look presentable

"Your ridiculous" Lizzy said looking at Joe make a flower out of bacon to put on the dish

"Lizzy I did food technology and I think I know-"

"You did food tech in year 8, and you were banned after by setting Mia tzeski's eyebrows on fire" Lizzy cut Joe off with one perfectly raised eyebrow

"I've improved" Joe said with a guilty expression on his face

"Her eyebrow Joe, her eyebrow" Lizzy repeated, picking up the mug of black coffee and sipping on it slowly

"Well look how far I've gotten now" Joe said gesturing to the food placed in the kitchen counter

"It might look good Joey, but the real question is, does it taste as good as it looks" Lizzy said with suspense, eyeing Joe

"Joey?" Joe asked clearly not liking his nickname

"Like in 'Friends', oh my goodness we should watch friends, yes I can't wait" Lizzy said excitedly, running towards to television and checking the channels for 'Friends', which seemed to be on majority of the time.

Joe looked at his sister with a small smile, glad to see that she wouldn't be affected about what happened, like the last time. He suddenly heard something vibrating and realised it was his phone, he picked it up to see it was Jane

"Hey Jane"

"Hi Joe, is Lizzy alright?" Jane said in a concerned voice

"Yeah she seems alright, better than last time"

"Oh Joe I forgot to mention I'm in my car and your on speaker, Charlie and William are here too" Jane said

"Oh hi Charlie and Darcy" Joe said confused

"Hi" they said in unison

"Anyway is that why you called?" Joe asked

"That, and I'm going to the club to play tennis and when I bought the tennis racket I left it at your place, can I come and pick it up in 10 minutes" Jane asked

"Yeah that should be fine, do you want to join us for breakfast?" Joe asked trying to be polite as well as not wanting the food to go to waste

"Um yeah sure that would be nice, what do you guys have, and more importantly who made it?" Jane asked

"I did, and-"

"Don't worry" Jane said cutting off Joe

"I'm not that bad" Joe said sadly

"Her eyebrow Joe, her eyebrow" Jane said slowly

"You sound like Lizzy, anyways I promise I have changed, I made crispy bacon, coffee and bought some Nutella cronuts" Joe said temptingly

"Why so much food, oh wait, Lizzy?" Jane asked knowing she was right

"Yeah, anyway see you soon" Joe said watching her sister flick through the channels on the television

"Ok see you" Jane said hanging up the phone

"Hey Lizzy" Joe called from the kitchen

"Yeah"

"Jane just called, she needs the tennis racket that she left over here, and also her Charlie and Darcy are coming over for breakfast" Joe said worried when Lizzy didn't reply, he was about to go to the living room and check on her until he saw her looking murderously at him.

"Now Lizzy it was the right thing to do" Joe said backing away from her slowly

"I don't give a fuck if it was the right thing to do, I don't want to see anyone, especially Darcy" Lizzy said walking towards him

"Come on it would be one hour tops" Joe said

"I'm going to kill you" Lizzy sung in a high pitch creepy voice

"And I'm going to run away from you" Joe copied Lizzy as he sung back, and ran to lock himself in his bedroom

"You can't stay in there forever" Lizzy said from the other side of the door

"Yes I can, and you better go change into something more presentable" Joe said from the other side of the door, hoping Lizzy would change from her grid print pajamas set.

"What's wrong with these pajama's there grid print, like come on they're so cute" Lizzy said admiring her pajama's

"Yeah but I don't think you would want to argue with Darcy in your little grid print pajama's" Joe said knowing Lizzy would change when mentioning Darcy

"Ok maybe your right" Lizzy said whilst going into her room and changing into dark blue skinny jeans that showed off her thigh gap and and black tank top which emphasized her soft curves. She put her chestnut waves in a simple ponytail and applied a bit of concealer around her eyes

"Ok I ready you can come out now" Lizzy said walking towards Joe's room

"Is it safe" Joe said like a small child

"Yes" Lizzy rolled her eyes

"Promise" Joe said in the same childlike voice

"Yes Joe I promise, now get your butt out here" Lizzy said annoyed whilst watching the door slowly open to reveal an unsure Joe with his hands raised in defense

"You look nice" Joe said approaching his sister

"You look decent" Lizzy said glad that Joe won't be looking like a fuckboy this time. Suddenly both heard a knock at the door

"I'll get it, and remember Liz, be nice to Darcy" Joe said with a warning look directed at his sister

"I'm always nice Joey" Lizzy said in a mock sweet voice as she watched her brother roll his eyes and answer the door to let Darcy, Charlie and Jane in.

"Hey Joe, Lizzy, thank you so much for inviting us over for breakfast" Charlie said with his normal wide smile

"It's ok, we had too much food anyway" Joe said politely gesturing for everyone to sit and eat

"So Joe just a quick question, did any eyebrows get harmed in the making of this meal" Jane said seriously whilst Lizzy laughed a lovely bell like laugh that made Darcy smile

"I hate you" Joe said grumpily

"Aww Joey turn that frown upside down" Lizzy said whist pulling at the corner of Joe's lips to make him smile

"Bug off Lizzy" Joe said taking her hand away and putting a large amount of bacon on his plate

"Easy on the bacon Joey" Lizzy said looking at the mountain of bacon on his plate

"Stop calling me Joey and why should I, I can afford it unlike some people" Joe said with wide eyes directed at Lizzy

"Honey if that were true I would be kicked out of modeling, oh and did I mention that this fatty is going to be on the cover of 'Dangerous' magazine" Lizzy said proudly

"Since when?" Joe asked surprised with a growing smile

"Since yesterday when I got the email from Richard" Lizzy said with a wide smile

"Congrats sis" Joe said hugging his sister next to him

"I don't even know what it is but I'm happy for you" Jane said as Darcy and Charlie looked at the whole exchange with a hint of amusement

"Thanks" Lizzy said with sparkling eyes and continued eating her bacon, when suddenly there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" Joe said as he rose and answered the door, which revealed Brooke, Stephan and Jamie with wide smiles

"Surprise" they said in unison

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here, you weren't suppose to come until a few more days" Lizzy said as she went to embrace Brooke warmly

"Yeah well we thought we might surprise you, and also we ran out of food for the kid" Brooke joked

"Hey I'm not a kid" Jamie said angrily

"Jamie oh my goodness, I feel like I haven't seen you forever, have you grown?" Lizzy asked picking up the 3 year old off the floor and folding him in a big bear hug

"Can't...breathe" Jamie whispered breathlessly

"Aunt Lizzy I missed you so much" Jamie said enthusiastically once he was released

"I missed you too, have Brooke and Stephan treated you well?" Lizzy asked

"No we shoved the kid on the plane, made him polish our shoes, then gave him the little burnt pieces of our food as his only meal" Stephan said sarcastically

"Stephan!" Lizzy said as she ran across the room and was lifted up into a spinning hug

"You totally forgot I was there" Stephan said

"I totally did" Lizzy replied

"I missed you" Stephan said still in Lizzy's embrace

"I missed you too Stephanie"

"Stephanie?" Stephan pulled back with a confused expression

"What? It's your contact name on my phone" Lizzy said with an innocent expression

"That's just great Lizard, what its your contact name" Stephan said knowing how much Lizzy hated that nickname

"Fuck off" Lizzy said darkly

"Ah language" Stephan said with mock shock

"Oh please you swear way more than I do"

"Hmmm true, true" Stephan said stroking his chin. Meanwhile while this exchange was going on, Darcy looked at Stephan with full jealously that did not go unnoticed by Joe.

"Oh I'm sorry everyone, these are my best friends Brooke and Stephan, and this little cutie is my nephew Jamie" Lizzy addressed the table

"Hello" both Charlie and Darcy said, not knowing anything else to do

"Is this my nephew?" Jane asked with her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes

"Yes it is, would you like an introduction?" Joe smiled warmly

"Yes please Joe" Jane beamed

"Ok kid this is your Aunt Jane, aunt jane meet Jamie" Joe said kneeling down to his sons height

"Hi Jamie it's so nice to meet you" Jane said kneeling down as well

"You too aunt Jane" Jamie said which brought Jane to the reality that there were other people of whom she did not know of in the room

"It's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you, I'm Lizzy's sister Jane" Jane said interested with the people who live with her sister and has been her confident.

She took a look at Brooke who had black hair, which stopped at her chest, a button nose, good body and dimples. And then she looked at Stephan who had light brown hair with blue eyes, a sharp jawline and also a good body. Overall both seemed to give off a kind but strong impression.

"Well we've heard so much about you, Lizzy has basically told us everything about you" Brooke said warmly

"Not everything I hope, there can be a bunch of embarrassing story's Lizzy can tell about me" Jane said "oh look at the time, we are going to be late for tennis, Lizzy do you have the racket"

"Yes of course I do Jane, one second" Lizzy said as she went into her room and reappeared a second later with the purple tennis racket

"Anyway thank you so much for having us, and it was very nice meeting you guys," Jane said warmly

"It was nice meeting you too" Stephan said as they left

"So that's the sister" Brooke asked

"Yes it is" Lizzy replied yawning

"Are you tired?" Stephan asked

"Just a little bit" Lizzy replied with her fingers in a small distance apart to show how tired she was

"Then sleep, we will be fine" Stephan said give her a cute crooked smile

"Ok thanks" Lizzy said walking into her bedroom and closing the door

"Hey guys, thanks for coming on short notice" Joe said once he was sure Lizzy was gone

"Are you kidding after you told us what her mom said of course we had to come" Brooke said obviously

"Well anyway thanks, the hearing should be in a few days and I really want her to-"

"Not end up as she did last time" Stephan said continuing on what Joe was trying to say

"Exactly"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey Brooke have you seen my black see-through blouse?" Lizzy called out from her room

"Is that the cute Zara one" Brooke called back

"Yes, have you seen it?" Lizzy asked

"Yeah it's in my room, I'll go get it" Brooke replied

"Why is it in your room?" Lizzy asked confused

"Never you worry" Brooke said quickly putting down the blouse and leaving before Lizzy asked more questions

(Flashback)

"Ok so these are our key cards to the hotel, we have what dad sent us to start off but we will need to get jobs" Joe said passing the card to her sister

"Yeah" said Lizzy with a grim expression

"This is our first day in Mystic May, we should go exploring, make a few friends that sort of thing" Joe said taking his sisters hand and leading her towards the door

"Ok let's go" Lizzy said walking towards the main streets

"First off let's go find a place we can get good coffee from" Joe said

"Absolutely, what about this place?" Lizzy said pointing to a cute little cafe with leaves covering the walls

"Yeah it looks good" Joe said entering the cafe

"Hi my name is Max, welcome to Creme Cafe, what can I get you" the teenage boy said in a mundane monotone voice, obviously hating his job

"I'll take a takeaway mocha and she'll have a black coffee also in a takeaway cup" Joe said taking out his wallet and paying for the drinks. When they received there drinks, they decided to continue exploring the town.

However when they opened the door Lizzy crashed into another person and spilt her coffee all over herself

"Oh no, I'm so sorry" said to the mystery guy trying to clean up the mess

"It's ok, but you have to agree that this is exactly like a scene from a cheesy movie" the guy replied with humor, so instantly Lizzy liked him

"You mean the scene before you supposedly fall in love with me" Lizzy said with a hand raised dramatically at her forehead

"It was in that moment when the two looked into each others eyes and knew they were lost for each other" the guy replied playing at the humor

"There hands brushed against each other, and the two were surprised in the electricity they felt. He then swept her off her feet and married her right there, right then" Lizzy ended the story with a wide smile and eyes dancing with mirth

"Are you new to town, because I haven't seen you around" the guy said obviously liking Lizzy in a friend way

"Yeah I just moved here last night, my names Lizzy"

"Well hello Lizzy my name is Stephan" the guy said whilst shaking her hand

"Stephan, like Stephan Salvator" Lizzy said praying that the guy would recognise 'The Vampire Diaries'

"But I wanted to be Damon" he whined

"Oh my goodness, you watch 'The Vampire Diaries', I think this is the beginning of a beautiful new friendship Stephan" Lizzy said happy to find someone she actually liked in such a small time frame

"I think so Lizzy, here I'll leave my number, we should catch up and I'll show you around town" Stephan said writing down his number and passing it to Lizzy

"Yeah totally, that sounds great, nice meeting you" Lizzy said whilst opening the cafe door

"You too" Stephan said walking away as well

"See look we haven't been here for even a day and you are already making friends," Joe said liking Stephan's impression

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to like it here"

(Present day)

"Ok Lizzy we are going to be out here, when you had enough" Joe said to his sister, as she was about to go and have a conversation with Wickham in prison to see if he should be let out or not.

"Ok, thank you guys for coming, I really appreciate it, and Joe where's Jamie?" Lizzy said confused

"Oh he is spending time with Jane today, you should have seen her face when I told her this, she looked so happy" Joe responded

"Ok I'm ready for this" Lizzy said readjusting her black jeans and blouse

"You can do this Lizzy, just stay strong" Stephan said sincerely

"Thanks Steph, ok see you guys in a bit" Lizzy said whilst walking into the room to find her seat with Wickham on the other side. Lizzy inhaled and exhaled slowly when she saw him. He looked older and worn out, he grew a short beard and stared at Lizzy with hard eyes. Lizzy sat down and picked up the phone

"I didn't think you would show" he said looking into her eyes

"Well I did, and people think you have changed" Lizzy replied

"And what do you think?" He said raising his eyebrows

"I saw you shoot him, cold blooded, I don't think you could ever change, no matter what" Lizzy said slowly emphasising on each word

"Then why did you come?" He said darkly

"I had to see you, I had to see the person who caused my life a living hell, and find out WHY you did it, WHY me?" Lizzy asked harshly

"Are you going to tell the judge to release me?" Wickham asked

"No" Lizzy said flatly, as if it were the most ridiculous thing that could possibly happen

"Then no, I won't answer your questions"

"I deserve at least that"

"You don't deserve anything, I already gave you what you deserved when I shot-"

"Don't say his name" Lizzy cut him off angrily

"What are you going to do" Wickham asked quietly

"I'm going to go and tell the judge exactly what I think, and continue on with my life, so thank you Wickham for helping me get over and move on with my life, I just hope yours won't be as gratifying, you deserve as much " Lizzy said coldly, putting the phone away, standing up and walking away.

As she left the prison she closed her eyes and let out a huge breath, she them smiled to herself, feeling relieved from facing him without a tear and never having to see him again. Finally Lizzy felt normal, like a huge weight has been lifted of her shoulders, she was free. She knew she still had the judge to face, but through the support of her family and friends she was confident that she could do this.

She opened the door to find Joe, Stephan and Brooke waiting for her with a look of anticipation

"I did it" Lizzy said with a smile as everyone went to embrace her

"I'm so proud of you Liz" Joe said into his sister's ear

"How was it?" Brooke asked

"Satisfying" Lizzy said bitting her lower lip whilst smiling

"Ok Liz we are going to be right in the room with you, you can do this" Brooke said entering the room where the judge and Wickham were. They took there seats and waited for the judge to proceed

"We are here for the freedom of George Wickham, who was accused of murder and the attempted murder of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who I presume is you miss" the judge said looking at Lizzy as she nodded

"Will you Miss Elizabeth Bennet please come to the stands and give your opinion on the freedom of George Wickham" the judge continued gesturing for Lizzy to sit at the stands

"As a person who witnessed and was a victim of George Wickham's crimes, I saw the way in which he killed without a second thought, I saw how vicious he could be, and by this cold blooded murder I saw how a human could kill another human without a motive, almost as if it were second nature. I have a nephew, he is of three years old, and I would want him to believe that in this world there is such thing as forgiveness and the good in people, I would want him to grow based on this, however regarding George Wickham I am sorry but I would not feel safe, George Wickham should be locked up for the good of the people. I don't think he's changed and I don't think he's sorry. I believe he is still the same person" Lizzy said slowly and effectively without a stutter and saw Wickham's murderous glare. She also looked at the proud faces of Stephan, Joe and Brooke and smiled to herself for her accomplishment.

"Thank you miss, would you please sit down" the judge addressed Lizzy whilst gesturing her to sit down.

(Flashback)

"Ok I love this town" Joe said walking into the hotel room whilst Lizzy was setting up dinner

"What happened" Lizzy asked curiously

"I met the most amazing girl today, her name is Alison, and she's gorgeous and funny and smart. She basically perfect" Joe said dreamily

"Looks to me that you like this person, did you at least get her number?" Lizzy asked with a smirk

"Yes I did and we are going out tomorrow night" Joe said proudly

"Well I'm going out tomorrow night with Brooke and Stephan" Lizzy said knowing both of them for 4 months, and having a close friendship

"That's cool, oh and before I forget this came in the mail box and the thickness of the letter really sends a good sign" Joe said producing a letter from NYU, Lizzy looked at this with wide eyes and snatched the letter from him. She closed her eyes while opening it, knowing this letter was her only future

"Dear miss Bennet, I am pleased to say that you have been accepted to NYU, OH MY GOODNESS, OH MY GOODNESS" Lizzy cried excitingly jumping up and down

"Your going to college" Joe said happy for his sister

"I'm going to college" Lizzy said even more excitedly

"We are going to New York" Joe said

"We are going to New York" Lizzy repeated

"You don't need to copy everything I say"

"I know but I can't help it, Stephan and Brooke got their acceptances as well, that means we are all moving together" Lizzy said still jumping

"Congratulations Liz you deserve it" Joe said hugging his sister

"I have to call Brooke and Stephan, tomorrow we are going out for a celebration" Lizzy said picking up her phone and texting Stephan and Brooke on the group chat

"I'm going to tell dad, we haven't talked to him in ages and he'll be so happy" Joe said taking his phone out

"Yeah dad would be so happy, anyway do you want to bring your girlfriend to our celebration?" Lizzy asked

"Firstly she's not my girlfriend YET, and secondly does this celebration involve you three in the hotel with pyjamas on, watching 'Friends' with ice-cream and alcohol" Joe asked already knowing the answer

"Maybe" Lizzy said with her head bowed down

"I think I'll pass cause you know I want this girl to actually like me" Joe said casually

"She will" Lizzy said leaning over the kitchen counter and giving her brother a small smile

"Why can't you guys just go to a bar" Joe said not realising how Lizzy still wasn't over Tristan's death in a bar, until he looked at her crestfallen face

"Oh my goodness Liz I'm sorry" Joe said hugging his teary sister

"I'm ok I'm ok... (Sniff)... It's fine, oh god why am I crying again" Lizzy said trying to wipe her eyes as quickly as possible

"So no bar?" Joe said trying to add humour in this serious topic

"Dickhead" Lizzy said walking towards the couch to fling herself on it with a loud sigh

(Present day)

"In the trial of George Wickham we have decided to deny him his freedom, Mr Wickham you will go back to jail, and Miss Bennet you are free to leave the courtroom" the judge said to much of the audiences delight.

In that moment Lizzy was stunned, she knew it was unlikely that he would get out, and yet the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She was free, free from the fear, pain and lack of faith. She was going to get her life back on track without the burden.

Lizzy went to Brooke, Stephan and Joe as they engulfed her in a big group hug

"That was so good Lizzy" Brooke said

"You were actually amazing" Stephan said

"I'm so proud of you Lizard" Joe also said as the three broke away from the hug

"Ok so where do you guys want to go" Lizzy asked wanting to get out and explore her home town fully

"What about this new bar that opened on Guerliseb road" Joe asked Lizzy boldly, hoping that she would agree to go to a bar

"You know what let's do it" Lizzy said enthusiastically as she hadn't been to a bar since five years ago when Tristan died

"Ok but can we just leave this place, I'm sick of it" Brooke said talking about the courthouse

"Yeah" Joe said as they exited the building

"Is that-"

"Darcy" Lizzy finished Brooke's sentence

They saw William Darcy sitting on a bench in the other side of the road, looking just as surprised as they were, to see him. He gestured with his hands an acknowledged hello, and Lizzy mirrored his gesture and walked away.

Meanwhile Darcy's suspicions on something bad happening was confirmed when he saw Lizzy exiting the courthouse with her friends. And he knew that because of the strength of his emotions for Lizzy, he would have to find out exactly what happened to her.


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank everyone for there continued support with this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

"Ok kid where first, ice-cream or toy store?" Lizzy asked her nephew as they walked together hand in hand through the village

"Ummm, ICE-CREAM!" Jamie said jumping up and down

"Ok little man, do you want one scope or two?" Lizzy asked knowing the answer

"TWO!" Jamie responded

"Ok but don't tell your dad, it will be our secret" Lizzy said approaching the ice-cream stand to order the ice-cream

"Whatever you say aunt Lizzy" Jamie said with a cheeky grin

"Spell aunt" Lizzy said

"A-u-n-t" Jamie responded

"Good boy!" Lizzy said happily

"Your just trying to educate me," Jamie mumbled

"Ahha, and spell educate"

"E-d-u-c-a-t-e"

"Wow you really are a smart kid" Lizzy said impressed at the three year old

"What can I say, I got it from my auntie" Jamie said smugly

"And that is why you are my favorite nephew" Lizzy said kissing his head affectionately

"I'm your only nephew"

"But your still my favorite" Lizzy said finding a bench to sit and eat her ice-cream on

"Lizzy, Lizzy Bennet is that you?" A voice called from behind Lizzy as she turned

"Oh my goodness, Nicole, I haven't seen you in five years, how have you been?" Lizzy responded hugging her old friend

"I've been good, but the real question is how are you? What are you doing here?" Nicole said with a fake smile that Lizzy was not aware of.

"I'm good, I finished my masters at NYU, and I'm a bikini model," Lizzy said

"Well with those legs I'm not surprised, and who is this cutie?" Nicole said addressing Jamie

"Oh you remember my brother Joe, this is his son"

"Wow Joe is a father and you are an aunt, things have definitely changed within five years"

"They really have, and what is this big rock on your finger" Lizzy asked holding up Nicole's hand which flaunted a stunning emerald shaped diamond ring

"Well you remember John?" Nicole asked

"Of course I remember him, he was in our friendship group" Lizzy responded with a wide smile of anticipation

"Well after you left, we started going out and he proposed four months ago"

"Omg Nicole that's huge, I'm so excited for you!"

"Thanks anyway I've got to go, nice seeing you again and nice meeting you Jamie" Nicole said hugging Lizzy

"Bye, we definitely have to catch up" Lizzy said

"Absolutely" Nicole responded whilst walking away with the biggest scowl on her face "bitch" she whispered to herself.

"Aunt Lizzy I finished all my ice-cream, can we go to the toy store now?" Jamie asked when Nicole was gone

"Yeah sure, it's a little bit of a walk, but we can do it" Lizzy walked holding Jamie's hand towards the direction of the toy store

"So aunt Lizzy, why aren't you married like mom and dad?"

"Well because I haven't found the right guy"

"But what about that guy that was in your room, when I visited you in the morning a few months ago" Jamie said innocently not knowing what had happen between Lizzy and what's his name before Jamie showed up, but here's a hint there was alcohol involved.

"Not the guy for me, why? Do you have any friends that are interested"?

"Well my best friend Zayn is interested but I think you might be a bit too tall for him"

"Really and how old is this Zayn"

"He's my age"

"I think I'm going to have to pass on that offer Jamie" Lizzy said as Jamie shrugged his shoulders. It was in that moment where Lizzy had made eye contact with Charlie and Darcy

"Hello Lizzy, how are you" Charlie smiled walking over

"I'm good Charlie, thanks for asking" Lizzy smiled back

"Hello Elizabeth"

"Darcy, so what brings the two of you to town"

"We're actually going to get stuff for our house warming party"

"What house warming party?" Lizzy asked confused

"Didn't Jane tell you"?

"Oh my goodness I feel like I'm having Déjà Vu" Lizzy clutched her head

"Oh well tomorrow night we are having a house warming party, and your invited" Charlie said

"Am I invited too?" Jamie asked with wide eyes

"Well of course you are, and the rest of your friends are too" Charlie said

"Thanks Charlie" Lizzy said smiling at him

"No problem, anyway where are the two of you going"

"We are going on an adventurous hike to the toy store, isn't that right Jamie"

"Yes and aunt Lizzy took me for two scopes of ice-cream" Jamie said proudly as if it were an accomplishment

"Remember Jamie no telling your dad" Lizzy addressed him with wide eyes

"Ok" Jamie said innocently

"Well anyway we should be going, I'll see you tomorrow" Lizzy said

"Yeah bye Lizzy, Jamie" Charlie said

"Goodbye" Darcy finally said a word

"Bye" Lizzy responded to the both of them

11111111111111

"Lizzy are you ready we have to go, otherwise we will be late for the house warming party" Joe called out to his sister

"JUST A MINUTE" Lizzy screamed aggressively

"Wow, looks like she's not in a good mood" Stephan said to Joe

"No shit Sherlock" Joe said hitting Stephan in the back of his head

"Hey! Hair like this doesn't style itself" Stephan responded

"Wow could you sound more gay" Brooke said standing with a peach coloured silk blouse tucked into a flowy black skirt, and black heals

"Fuck you Brooke" Stephan spat

"Ok I'm ready" Lizzy said exiting her room with sheer black stockings which clung to her long toned legs, a short black silky dress with spaghetti straps and black Prada heals. She wore her hair out, and wavy. Her makeup contained winged eyeliner and nude lipstick. And she put on her usual karma necklace.

"Wow you look amazing" Stephan smiled

"Lizzy if you don't have a sleeping buddy by the time the party ends, I'll be surprised" Brooke winked

"I know right, you are gonna get some tonight" Stephan added

"Umm guys this is really awkward for me, cause you know your talking about the sex life of my SISTER" Joe said obviously as everyone else smirked at how uncomfortable Joe was

"Ok Jamie remember you are to be on your best behavior, ok?" Joe said to his son

"I promise dad"

"Good boy, now let's go" Joe walked opening the door to let everyone out

1111111111

When Lizzy, Joe, Jamie, Brooke and Stephan entered the grand house, they saw the whole town in one room. Charlie had food served by other people on silver trays, a bar and he even hired a DJ

"Wow this guy really went all out," Brooke said taking in the whole room

"I know right, ok so Jamie you stay by me all night and the rest of you can do whatever you want" Joe said walking away with his son

"I guess we should start by saying hello to the hosts," Stephan said as they started walking towards Charlie, who was talking to Jane, Caroline and Darcy.

"Hey" Lizzy said to Charlie

"Lizzy I'm so glad you can come, how are you liking the party so far," Charlie asked smiling

"It's amazing Charlie you've outdone yourself" Lizzy smiled back

"Brooke and Stephan right?" Charlie asked

"Yep and I'm guessing your Charlie" Brooke said

"So where's your brother and his son" Charlie addressed Lizzy

"There somewhere here, Joe just wants to be with Jamie so he doesn't cause any trouble"

"ahhhhhh" Charlie nodded in understanding

"How old is this boy anyway," Caroline said wearing a ridiculous colourful skintight dress, which did not flatter her body in the slightest. In her hair she wore a feathered headpiece, which made Lizzy, and her friends stare as it moved easily with any little head movement.

"He's three" Lizzy responded

"Urgh there's children here, Charlie why do you invite people if they're going to bring children" Caroline spat out distastefully

"Well maybe because the children are more mature and are better company than you" Lizzy replied bitterly

"I beg your pardon Eliza" Caroline said outraged

"It's Lizzy, Carol" Lizzy snapped annoyed

But before Caroline could respond Darcy cut in awkwardly

"Um Elizabeth would you like to dance with me"

"Um I um sure" Lizzy responded causing Darcy to allow a small smile to appear on his face. In that moment Lizzy could not help smiling back at him genuinely as he looked like a little boy achieving his goal. She thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever witnessed and in that rare moment she had the urge to go and hug him.

However just as Darcy and Lizzy stepped onto the dance floor, the DJ started playing a slow song. Darcy held Lizzy close putting both hands on her tiny waist as she put her arms around his neck

"So how long are you planning on staying?" he asked

"What?"

"Oh I just remember that conversation we had at the cafe a while ago where you said you would be leaving eventually" he said quickly

"You remembered that?' Lizzy asked surprised

"Yeah it was one of the rare moment where you actually talked to me" he responded making Lizzy want to hug him all over again

"Yeah I should be leaving in less than a week"

"So soon" Darcy said surprised

"Yeah well I've been here for what is it two months already, I miss New York"

"Won't you miss your family?" Darcy questioned

"Have you met my mother" she raised her eyebrows

"I know but what about Jane or you dad, I've heard you have a strong relationship with him"

"I do, even when I was little all we would do was discuss our opinions on books and play chess"

"You play chess?"

"I don't just play it, I always win it"

"Well that's because you haven't played against me yet" Darcy said winning a smile out of Lizzy

"Oh really now, well you'll be surprised with my skill"

"Oh really" Darcy responded

"How old were you when you started playing?" Lizzy asked

"10"

"8" Lizzy said answering her own question

"Well I'm two years older than you so I have been playing for the same time period"

"Wow I actually wish we could play right now, so you can know what losing feels like" Lizzy said letting her competitive nature take over

"That's no way to talk to your hero"

"Hero?" She knitted her eyebrows confused

"Um I did just save you from Caroline's wrath"

"Oh that is true, and thank you for that by the way"

"My pleasure" Darcy said as the two spent a few moments in silence

"I don't understand" Lizzy said quietly

"Understand what?" Darcy responded

"Why we've never had a proper conversation, like there's always something that pisses the other off"

"You don't piss me off Elizabeth" Darcy said making Lizzy feel like a bitch

"So Charlie and Jane look happy," Lizzy said changing the subject as she saw the couple talking on the dance floor

"I don't know, I feel as though Charlie likes Jane more than she likes him"

"What are you saying Darcy, are you saying that Jane doesn't like him that much"?

"No, just not to the extent that Charlie likes her"

"Ok now I know why we can't have a proper conversation, and for the record Darcy, Jane is extremely shy about her feelings, she's always been and you can not use that against her" Lizzy said storming off the dance floor to find her friends, whilst Darcy stared at her in shock.

The night progressed with Lizzy at the bar drinking a little too much scotch, whilst everyone else besides Darcy were dancing and having a good time.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing drinking alone" a random guy came towards the bar trying to flirt with Lizzy

"Bug off" she said not even looking at the guy until he walked away

"Hey lizard, mind if I sit with you" Mr Bennet approached Lizzy and sat down on the stool

"Hey dad how's the fam"

"Well no one has talked to your mother since she said what she said to you, and she keeps complaining to us about it like she always has"

"I should be leaving before the week ends"

"To be honest I don't how you managed to stay as long as you did"

"I had to go to court"

"I know and I heard you did superbly"

"I will admit that I did do good, and now that I have finished my business I'm free to leave"

"Well I wish you good luck in anything you want to do, I'm so proud of you and please don't be a stranger, send me an email about even the most pointless thing you can think of" he said as he hugged his daughter

"I promise dad," she said as she watched him walk away

She continued drinking until she felt dizzy, she tried to stand up from the bar stool but started to stumble, she almost fell if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms encircling her waist

"Mmmmm" she moaned

"Um I think you've had enough to drink tonight," the guy said bringing Lizzy up so she could see his face

"Darcy, what are you doing here, like it's like you always follow me. I'm going out to a toy store and Darcy's there, I'm walking out of a courthouse and guess what, that's right, Darcy's there. Like for one second could you not be like there," she mumbled in a drunken haze

"Come on your tired and drunk, and we need to get you into a room" he said leading her through crowds of people until he stopped at a group

"Hi you guys came with Lizzy right?"

"Yes we did, is she alright she looks hammered" Lizzy heard Brooke saying

"Yes I'm afraid she's drunk one too many drinks, anyway I feel as though it would be better for her to stay in one of our rooms tonight, and I came to see if it was alright by you guys if she stays over. I promise Charlie and I will take good care of her"

"Yes thank you, is it alright if we pick her up tomorrow morning" Brooke responded

"Yeah come whatever time you want"

"Ok thank you so much" Brooke said as Darcy left with Lizzy is his arms

"Ok Lizzy we are about to go up the stairs so I'm going to carry you, ok?"

"Yeah sure whatever Darcy, I'm fine anyway like I don't even need your help," she responded lazily as he gathered her in his arms. From then Lizzy started to fall into a deep slumber

She felt him laying her gently down on a bed and taking off her shoes. She didn't want him to leave, even though he annoyed her to no ends Lizzy felt a strange protective comfort with Darcy being there. It felt warm and good and right. She felt him stroke her face and before he took his hand away and left Lizzy grabbed on it.

"Please stay," she said in a small childlike voice

"What?" He asked confused

"I don't like being alone, please just promise to stay here tonight" she said and that was the first time where Darcy had seen her become vulnerable in front of him

"I promise, it's ok I won't leave" he said as he laid down beside her still stroking her face

"He use to stroke my face as well, the same way" she mumbled with her eyes closed

"Who?" Darcy asked curiously

"Tristan" Lizzy yawned falling into a deep sleep before Darcy could ask any more questions


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lizzy woke up with a nauseating headache and a sore body. She was disoriented, however quickly realised that she was not in her own room. Rolling onto her side she found herself staring at a strong, tanned bare chest. She looked up to the face of the person and realised it was Darcy. In a sudden moment of panic Lizzy checked to see if she was wearing clothes. She was relieved to see that she was not naked, however she was not wearing the dress she wore previously but instead an oversized white tee.

She noticed Darcy stirring next to her so she quickly tried to sit up, but knew it was a bad idea as soon as she made contact with the blinding sun ray that was peaking through the curtains. She cringed and fell back onto the bed in her previous position, she tried to remember what happened last night, but nothing would come to her.

"Morning" Darcy said through a groggy voice waking up

"Morning" Lizzy mumbled

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Darcy asked stretching

"Can you please lower your voice, and no I don't remember anything. I don't even remember the part where I got out of my dress and into this random shirt, so I guessing that your the one that undressed me" Lizzy whispered with a pointed expression

"I just wanted you to be comfortable, and I didn't even look" Darcy said awkwardly

"Really now" Lizzy raised a perfect eyebrow

"Really, I don't take advantage of drunken women"

"Ok, are we in Charlie's house?" Lizzy asked

"Yes and your friend should be coming anytime soon," Darcy said getting up from the bed and passing Lizzy some Advil.

"Hello" someone called from downstairs

"I think that's your friend, I'll go get her" Darcy said putting a shirt on and going to get Lizzy's friend

Lizzy took the Advil and went back to bed trying to stop the throbbing in her head.

"Well well well" Brooke said loudly entering the room wth Darcy behind her

"Please just shhhhhhhhhhh" Lizzy groaned

"Oh no don't, don't you dare got back to sleep, I mean it Lizzy" Brooke said siting on the bed and jumping on it to wake Lizzy up

"Stop it, stop" Lizzy whined

"Ok whatever you say" Brooke said getting up and pulling the blinds open to let a torturous stream of blinding sunrays into the room

"ARGHHHH" Lizzy said hiding under the covers

"Are you going to wake up now?" Brooke said as Darcy looked at the scene with amusement

"I don't respond to evil bitches," Lizzy almost shouted

"Ok Lizzy come on Joe's waiting in the car, and we've got news for you" Brooke said soothingly, slowly taking the blankets off Lizzy

"What news?" Lizzy rose slowly from bed

"Good news that has to do with New York" Brooke said temptingly

"Ok you got me, can you just help me cause I feel like I'm dying"

"Ok Hun, this shirt isn't part of your closet, where are the clothes you wore last night?" Brooke said talking about Darcy oversized shirt

"Oh that's my shirt, I put her clothes on the chair over there" Darcy cut in gesturing to where Lizzy's clothes were

"Urgh what's that ringing?" Lizzy asked

"I think it's your phone, here I'll get it, it's on the table," Darcy said

"Ok thanks" Lizzy responded

"Um Elizabeth 'Joe the Hoe' is calling you" Darcy said awkwardly with a hint of amusement

"Hand it over" Brooke said taking the phone from Darcy

"Hello" Brooke said

"Yes we're on our way out, just be patient, ok, bye," Brooke continued

"Ok Darcy would you excuse us for a second" Brooke said wanting Darcy to go so she can dress Lizzy

"Yeah sure" Darcy said exiting the room

After a few minutes Lizzy came out of her room with her clothes from last night on, and looking like death. Luckily Brooke brought her sunglasses so Lizzy could basically hide her face.

"Thank you for letting her stay here Darcy, I really appreciate it" Brooke said supporting Lizzy on one arm and shaking Darcy's hand awkwardly.

"Yeah thanks Darcy" Lizzy added

"No problem" Darcy replied

"Well this is going to be our last day in Meryton, so I guess this is goodbye" Brooke said

"It is?" Lizzy asked confused

"Yeah that was the news we were going to tell you" Brooke responded

"Well goodbye then Darcy" Lizzy said shaking his hand

"It was a pleasure to be acquainted with you Elizabeth" Darcy responded with a look of disappointment

111111111111

"Ok so we've said goodbye to everyone, are you ready to go" Stephan asked Lizzy whilst driving

"Yeah I'm ready" Lizzy responded from the passenger seat, as they all drove to London City Airport and left Meryton behind them for good.

1111111111111

"New York I missed you" Joe said as they landed in JFK

"I know right" Brooke said as they went through the whole airport process

"So what do we do now?" Lizzy asked as they got their luggage from baggage claim

"Dinner at my place" Joe invited everyone

"That sounds good, urgh and tomorrow we go back to work" Brooke said rolling her eyes

"I want to call in sick, what about you guys" Stephan said

"Richard would kill me so I guess I have to go" Lizzy responded thinking about her agent

"Yeah I think it's just you, Stephan that's going to call in sick" Joe said

"Well if no one else is.." Stephan mumbled obviously changing his mind

"Ok let's just get a taxi so we can leave already" Brooke said heading towards the taxi line.

111111111111111111

"Well well well, so you finally decide to show up to work Bennet" Lizzy's agent said from behind his desk

"Oh please you were just happy that you didn't have to work Fitzwilliam" Lizzy rolled her eyes

"Umm correct me if I'm wrong but who just got you the photo-shoot for Dangerous magazine" her agent said smugly

"You did, and I'm so excited to do this and get it over with, so I can eat again bitch"

"Oh please like a photo-shoot would stop you from eating" he huffed rolling his eyes

"I missed you Richard" Lizzy said giving him a warm hug

"I missed you too" Richard said warmly returning the hug.

Richard Fitzwilliam was a good-looking 25 year old, with golden hair and tan feature. Richard was very close with Lizzy and her friends and often is found in their apartment. They've known each other since Lizzy was 20 and her aunt Maddie introduced him to her, from then the two had found out that both had the same sense of humor and the same opinion on most topics. Even though the two were extremely close they had never or will never consider a relationship beyond friends, as they saw each other as siblings.

"So how was Meryton" Richard asked

"Two months felt like two years," Lizzy said with wide eyes

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Richard said

"On top of everything I had to do their plus my family, I had to meet the biggest prick who thought he was some Adonis" Lizzy said raising an arm up to show the ridiculousness

"Was he good looking?" Richard smiled as he saw Lizzy's face

"Honestly yes he was frustratingly good looking, and that sucks cause if his personality matched his good looks, I would be all over him like a Lydia" Lizzy said agitated

"Oh and how are your sisters?" Richard asked

"There the same I guess, no big change, but Jane met the love of her life" Lizzy smiled

"Oh and who is this guy?" Richard said with interest

"He's the pricks best friend," Lizzy said flatly

"How do things like that happen, and to you especially"

"What can I say I have the worst luck"

"Yeah anyway we should talk about the shoot, but first my cousin is coming in a few days to New York and I want to show him around, make new friends, you know that type of shit"

"Yeah?" Lizzy asked wanting Richard to get the point

"And I was wondering if you wanted to join us"

"Yeah that sounds fine, I really want to meet this guy, you've told me so many different story's about him, and he sounds interesting"

"Ok great now on to business, I've contacted a few online brands that need a model and most of them are very interested so I think this would be a good opportunity"

"Yeah that sound great" Lizzy replied enthusiastically

After a long business talk both Lizzy and Richard went back to there own homes to take a break, when suddenly Lizzy's phone started ringing

"Hey Jane" Lizzy answered the phone

"Lizzy" Jane sobbed

"Jane what is it, what's wrong" Lizzy asked concerned

"He left me, he left without saying goodbye" Jane sobbed

"Charlie?" Lizzy asked

"Yeah, all I got was a stupid letter from his sister telling me that they were gone and they won't be coming back"

"Oh my goodness Jane I am so sorry" Lizzy said sincerely

"It's just this guy was different to anyone else I've dated"

"I know, ok do you have ice-cream with you?" Lizzy asked

"No"

"Ok I'm going to call dad to get you ice-cream, because trust me it helps" Lizzy said thinking about Tristan

"How did you do it?" Jane asked

"Do what?"

"Tristan was murdered in front of you, you loved him so much and people tried to blame you with murder. How did you survive it" Jane said shakily

"I didn't, but through time the pain fades away. So trust me when I say this, things do get better"

"Ok well I've got to go moms calling for me"

"Ok bye Jane" Lizzy said ending the call

1111111111111111111111

"Ok Lizard he should be meeting us here" Richard said

"Ok, first of all don't call me lizard" Lizzy said annoyed

"But Joe always calls you lizard" Richard knitted his eyebrows

"I don't care just don't call me lizard"

"Whatever, anyway how's Jane"

"She's still heartbroken" Lizzy said sadly

"At least she has ice-cream" Richard said

"I know right" Lizzy responded

"Oh wait there he is" Richard said walking towards his cousin and engulfing him in hug

Lizzy tried to see the guy, but only saw the back of his head. She walked towards the two

"Ok cuz this is the girl I've been talking about-" Richard said but got cut off

"Elizabeth"

"Darcy"

Please leave a review on what you think of this chapter and what you think should happen

Aria. xx


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, and just remember I love reviews.

xoxo Aria

* * *

Chapter 17

"Elizabeth?" he said shocked

"Darcy?" she said with a mirrored expression

"So I'm guessing that the two of you already know each other" Richard said interested in the familiarity of the two

"Good guess" Darcy said getting into the reality of the situation

"Ok, so Richard is the cousin you were telling me about that was an agent?" Lizzy asked trying to uncomplicate the situation

"Yes, and he's YOUR agent" Darcy said as a statement more as a question

"Correct" Lizzy confirmed

"Ok this is really confusing me, so can someone please tell me how the two of you know each other?" Richard asked

"I came to Meryton with Charlie and happened to meet Elizabeth there, and our paths crossed a little" Darcy responded

"A little, it was more like you were stalking me" Lizzy said boldly

"I wasn't stalking you, my friend liked your sister and so we happened to be in each others company" Darcy replied

"Courthouse, coffee shop, my parents house, should I go on?" Lizzy said defensively with a raised eyebrow

"Ok I know that sounds bad but it wasn't like that" Darcy said to Richard

"Wait what sister?" Richard asked before Lizzy could have another go at Darcy

"Jane" Lizzy said flatly, knowing Richard would now understand who the 'prick' she was referring to was

"ohhh" Richard said in understanding

"what's 'ohh' Richard" Darcy said confused

"It's nothing" Richard said a little too casually

"You seem to forget that we are related, and I know how you are, so what 'ohh' Richard?" Darcy responded hotly

"It's-" Richard said before getting cut off Lizzy

"Nothing, its nothing Darcy, so where are we going first" Lizzy said with a pointed look directed at Richard

"Um we are going to have lunch first, then walk around a bit and then we have to visit our Aunt Catherine's hotel" Richard replied

"ugh no, not that dreadful woman, you promised that I never had to see her" Lizzy said as Darcy looked on with surprise and horror

"Wait you've met my Aunt Catherine?" Darcy asked

"Unfortunately I have" Lizzy responded with her face looking like she had just eaten something sour

"Ok why don't we resume this lovely conversation for lunch and get off the streets" Richard said gesturing for them to go

* * *

"Wait she actually said that to you" Darcy said smiling as he watched Lizzy and Richard laugh at the memory

"Yeah your aunt is really all about the people" Lizzy responded

"And then remember how she made you sit down to talk about how bold and forward you were in conversations, and how unflattering it was" Richard said

"Yeah and how I'm never going to attract a man with my, oh what was the word she used, 'sharp tongue' " Lizzy replied

"So how long did you know her before she said that?" Darcy asked

"um 15 minutes, not even joking" Lizzy said looking at Darcy's surprised expression

"What did you even say to her?" Darcy asked with a small smile that made Lizzy's heart beat quickly

"Um I didn't say anything that was uncalled for, she was just asking me all these questions about family life and personal shit like that and I chose not to answer" Lizzy responded

"Wow" Darcy said with widened eyes

"And then remember how you you got your food and you whispered "thank God"" Richard said

"Yes and she said-"

"Do not use the Lords name in vain" They both said in unison with an imitation of Catherine's stern voice

"Wow you guys have sure spent a lot of time together" Darcy said jealous as he watched Lizzy and Richard interact easily

"Yeah I guess we're close, I mean your close to our whole friendship group" Lizzy replied

"You know your close to Lizzy Bennet when you see her room" Richard said as an innuendo trying to get a reaction out of his cousin

"Well that came out wrong didn't it Richard, he just means because I don't let anyone in my room because of the mess and everything in there, and it's basically my dog's room" Lizzy said putting Darcy at ease without even noticing his reaction in the first place

"Oh yeah, forgot to ask have you met Brooke, Stephan and Joe?" Richard asked Darcy

"Yes I have, but only briefly" Darcy responded whilst the waitress came and put the menus on the table

"I swear Darcy if you order a salad I am going to murder you in your sleep" Lizzy said as she watched Darcy smile widely

"I have a feeling there's a story behind this" Richard said

"You would be correct, however I would not like to say things that will shock you, and make you think differently about your own cousin" Lizzy said with a mischievous grin

"I am not afraid of you, so please tell me how would Richard be shocked" Darcy replied with his eyebrows raised

"Oh please Richard is as bad as me" Lizzy said with a smirk

"That's probably because you brainwashed him" Darcy said

"Ok now I have to hear this" Richard said interested

"OK, but prepare yourself to something very dreadful, so we are at a nice restaurant filled with pastas and burgers and any food you could imagine" Lizzy said stopping to wipe a fake tear off her face and compose herself before telling the rest of the story

"I still remembered what I ordered, the food was just so good that I remembered the burger with the extra cheese and pickles, with a side of chips" Lizzy said taking a few more deep breathes before continuing

"Ok don't you think your being a little melodramatic" Darcy said

"Well I begged it differ, anyway the waiter goes 'And for you sir' and you know what Darcy replied with"

"no" Richard whispered silently looking at Darcy with knitted eyebrows

"Yes a salad, a stinking salad, and you know what was the worst bit Richard?" Lizzy asked

"It gets worse" Richard replied outraged

"Well after he ordered I asked him very nicely I might add-" Lizzy continued

"What, you were anything but nice!" Darcy stated

"And rightly so, anyway so I asked why he got a salad and he had the nerve, THE NERVE, to defend himself and list benefits of eating a salad" Lizzy said passoinately

"And you are related to me" Richard said bitterly

"It's not a big deal" Darcy said

"Save it for someone who cares Darcy" Richard responded

"Why don't we order for you Darcy" Lizzy suggested

"I'll take you up on that" Darcy responded

"Excellent" Richard and Lizzy exchanged a wicked grin

* * *

"Urgh I can't even breathe and I feel sick" Darcy said groaning

"oh come on Darcy, you haven't even finished your chips" Lizzy said

"Do you want them" Darcy offered Lizzy

"Thank God I was eyeing them this whole time"

"Do not use the Lords name in vain" Darcy said to much of the amusement of the table

"Good one Darce" Richard said

"Thank you, thank you very much" Darcy said bowing as far as he could, as he was sitting down

"Ok Lizzy can we go back to your apartment before we face Aunt Catherine" Richard said distastefully

"Yeah sure" Lizzy said gesturing for the bill and getting out her wallet

"No you are not paying for the meal" Darcy said also getting out his wallet

"You payed for when we went out with Charlie and Jane, I'm paying this time" Lizzy said getting the bill from the waiter and quickly putting her card in so the waiter can take it away

"Well thanks Elizabeth, and I promise I'll pay you back" Darcy said

"It's just lunch Darcy, no need to pay me back" Lizzy replied with a small smile

* * *

"Ok here we are" Lizzy said entering the surprisingly large apartment. Darcy looked around and was impressed with the apartment, it was modern, with a kitchen, living room and three bedrooms. After seeing Lizzy's families house he was expecting not a bad place, however not a place as good as this. She was in a good neighbourhood in New York city, with a good education and a successful part time job.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll make us coffee" Lizzy said going to the kitchen

"Ok thanks Liz" Richard called out, as him and Darcy made there way to the living room and sat on the chocolate brown leather couch

"You have a nice place here" Darcy said looking around the room

"Thanks, do you like sugar in your coffee?" Lizzy asked

"No" Darcy responded when suddenly a big dalmatian jumped on him

"oh no Charming down" Lizzy said clicking her fingers, from his owners call the dog immediately jumped off Darcy and went straight to Lizzy

"Sorry about Charming" Lizzy said kneeling down and patting the dog

"No it's fine, Alex likes to jump on people as well" Darcy said smiling at the picture in front of him, of Lizzy and her dog

"Oh yeah isn't he your German Shepard?" Lizzy asked

"Yeah" Darcy said

"Charming go drink water" Lizzy said pointing to the bowl filled with water on the floor

"Wow he really listens to you" Darcy said watching Charming go straight to the water

"Yeah those two have an insane bond" Richard said to Darcy with wide eyes

"Yeah Richard had to learn that the hard way" Lizzy said smiling whilst pouring the coffee

"What happened" Darcy said interested

"Come on Lizard no need to tell the story" Richard said

"Well since you called me Lizard, I'm telling him the story. Ok so Richard came from a restaurant one day and we were fighting cause he ate my chips but he thought the chips were for the table. We were really passionate about it and so Charming heard the fight and came by my side. Anyway Richard joked around saying how Charming would protect me, and then Charming jumps on Richard and starts barking viciously at him. You should have seen Richard's face he looked like he was going to cry, like he was so scared. In the end he got me another packet of chips and Charming has been my protector ever since."

"It's funny cause we can all imagine you crying" Darcy said drinking his coffee

"Watch your back Bennet, cause I have dirt on you and I'm not afraid to use it" Richard said as Lizzy rolled her eyes "Are you rolling your eyes at me, ok then lets go back to your college days. So Lizzy used to be a bit of a party girl"

"Dude" Lizzy said outraged

"And she used to like to experiment with a little alcohol, maybe had some brownies, and you know what I mean when I say brownies"

"Did you not hear me say DUDE" Lizzy with wide eyes as Darcy looked with interest

"Anyway after a long night of doing whatever she was doing with whoever she was doing it with" Richard said whilst Darcy's jaw twitched "I come to campus to find her passed out on the floor with another guy. Lizzy without being aware of it got a tattoo that night of a flower on her leg and eventually had to remove it"

"Wow that is quite a story" Darcy said watching Lizzy put a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes as she called out

"Charming help me"

"Wait what" Richard said scared as the dog went next to his owner

"Now Richard do you want to leave unharmed?" Lizzy asked with a straight face

"Yes" Richard swallowed

"Are you sorry for telling the story?" Lizzy asked

"Yes I am so sorry"

"Are you ever going to do that again?"

"No never it was not right" Richard said out of fear

"Alright your safe from Charming, for now" Lizzy said as Darcy looked at her with full admiration

"So who looked after him, while you were all away?" Darcy asked

"I have a friend who really loves Charming, so he went over to her place" Lizzy replied

"Guys, it's time" Richard said with wide eyes looking at the clock

"No I don't want to go there again" Lizzy whined

"We can do this, promise we will stick together?" Richard asked

"Promise" Darcy and Lizzy said in unison as they went to face the great Catherine De Bourgh.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, not too much happened but next chapter is going to be full of surprises

xoxo Aria


	18. Chapter 18

I want to thank anyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me, especially as this is my first fan fiction. Anyway I love all of you. This next chapter is dedicated to my friend Maddie, who has supported me and has read every chapter, without even reading/watching P&P. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Xoxo Aria

* * *

Chapter 18

"William, darling how good is it to see you visit me" Catherine de Bourgh said emerging from the elevator in a creme suit, and a cloud of Chanel No 5 trailing around her, as she embraced her nephew. Catherine de Bourgh was a skinny woman in her late 50s, with brown hair that was greying due to her age. She had frown winkle lines on her face, big intimidating emotionless eyes and thin snakelike lips.

"Richard I see you decided to make an appearance as well" she said distastefully. Aside from her mini chihuahua named Anne, William Darcy was the only person who Catherine loved/tolerated. This was mostly because Darcy was one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, and if married to the right family of the right social standing, he could help raise De Bourgh hotels to become an iconic multi-million dollar company.

"Aunt Catherine, always a pleasure. I mean it when I say you don't look a day older than 35" Richard said sarcastically raising his aunts hand to his lips, causing Darcy and Lizzy to fight back smiles.

"Oh I see your back" Catherine sneered, looking Lizzy up and down; obviously disapproving her black skinny jeans, black backless long sleeved shirt, black leather jacket and black leather ankle boots that had a five inch thick heel.

Lizzy smiled sweetly and with fake enthusiasm replied "Yes I am, and it is so good to be back, I really missed your guidance Catherine". When Darcy and Richard heard this they both smiled, knowing that today will be an interestingly amusing day.

"And it looks as though you still need it" Catherine said taking in her appearance a second time "And have I not told you to address me as Lady Catherine, Catherine is too familiar for a person like yourself" she said giving Lizzy another look.

Darcy was about to cut in and defend Lizzy when Richard stopped him and said "So aunt I think we should go and sit down, all this standing is exhausting"

"For once in your life Richard I think you might be right" Catherine said as they all headed towards the restaurant

"She can defend herself, Darcy, she knows how she's like" Richard whispered as Catherine led them all to a white rectangle table, with white roses on the table.

"Ok William can sit next to me and you and what's her name can sit on the other side" Catherine said clicking for the waiter to come and pull her chair out for her

"It's Lizzy" Elizabeth said sitting down by herself, much to Catherine's surprise and distaste

"Pardon" She responded, as the waiter came to help her sit down

"My name, It's Lizzy" Lizzy took off her leather jacket to show her black backless long sleeved skintight shirt, which showed off her small petite figure

"Ah yes I remember something of that sort. So Elizabeth since you had expressed the loss you felt for my advice, I should tell you that you are showing much of your body, by exposing your back" Lady Catherine said

"I feel as though Elizabeth is a familiar way to address me Lady Catherine, I would prefer Miss Bennet" Elizabeth said to much of Richard and Darcy's amusement. Catherine looked at Lizzy with shock and horror.

"So Miss Bennet, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Catherine asked

"Yes I have four sisters and a twin brother"

"So many children, I wonder how your parents managed"

"They did the best they can"

"So I hear you are from a small town in the country of England"

"Yes, did Richard tell you?" Lizzy asked

"No I found out myself" Catherine said, which creeped Lizzy, Richard and Darcy.

"So tell me aunt, did you stalk Lizzy" Richard said

"I like to have a background search on those I have been acquainted with, just to be safe"

"And how much did you find?" Darcy asked, making Lizzy and Richard nervous in case Catherine knew personal information, like Tristan's murder.

"I found out some interesting pieces of information, that should not be said at a table" Cathriene said staring directly at Lizzy

"Anyway Darcy, How is Gi" Richard said trying to change the subject

"Oh yes, how is dear Georgina, how is her art?"

"She good, she's preparing to go to college, for her art degree, she's very excited" Darcy said with a proud expression

"And when are you to see her again?" Catherine asked

"I'm seeing her in two weeks, back home in Derbyshire" Darcy responded

"Do you live in Derbyshire?" Lizzy asked surprised

"Yes, have you been?" Darcy asked

"Yes I have, my aunt Maddie lives in Derbyshire" Lizzy said

"Does Maddie live in Derbyshire?, how is she?" Richard asked

"She's good, I got off the phone with her last night, I'm visiting her and uncle Edward next week" Lizzy said

"So your going on another 7 hour flight, wow I don't know how you do it" Richard said

"Your coming with me" Lizzy replied with an obvious expression

"What?" Richard asked confused

"The shoot for the magazine is in England, and your my agent" Lizzy said with raised eyebrows

"Hey, looks like I might be seeing Gi after all" Richard addressed Darcy

"Shall we order" Lady Catherine said

"Um well actually we have already eaten, so I think I might just get a drink" Darcy said taking the drinks menu

"Same" Both Richard and Lizzy said in unison

"So all of you have eaten"

"Yes" They all said

"Fine we shall have desserts" Lady Catherine said giving a hand movement to the waiter, who came rushing up to her

"Madam are you ready to order?" the waiter said taking out a notepad

"Yes we are ready to order, we shall have three fruit cakes, and that will be all" Lady Catherine said, as the others at the table looked confused as there are four not three people on the table

"Um are you not having any cake aunt?" Darcy asked

"I am having cake, I just think as Miss Bennet is a model, that she shouldn't have any, we wouldn't want to ruin what would be your only career would we" Catherine said, whilst Richard tried to hold back laughter

"Um actually I have a degree, and I do modelling on the side" Lizzy said

"And prey what is your degree"

"I got a bachelor of economics and a masters in commerce"

"I would of never have guessed, now would you excuse me whilst I use the restroom" Catherine said standing up and walking away from the table.

Once Lady Catherine left, Richard bursted out laughing

"What's so funny?" Darcy asked

"It's just so ironic, Lizzy eats more than anyone and is crazy about food, and suddenly she's the only one not allowed to eat. I actually can not wait to eat the cake in front of you" Richard said making Lizzy annoyed and hungry

"Great now I'm hungry" Lizzy said annoyed that she couldn't eat

"We just ate, how are you still hungry?" Darcy asked confused and amazed at the same time

"Very easily Darcy" She responded annoyed

"Throughout my whole friendship with Lizzy, I've never seen her not eat when someone else is eating, I can't wait" Richard said

"Oh shut up Richard, and anyway what's still creeping me out is that she got a background check on me" Lizzy said

"I know how weird was that, anyway Liz your doing good so far, I especially liked it when you told her to address you as Miss Bennnet" Richard said with a smile

"Yeah, as much as I hate being called Miss Bennet, it was worth telling her off" Lizzy responded

"So how long until we go Darcy" Richard asked

"Maybe another 30 minutes" Darcy responded

"I have an idea, Richard why don't you choke on the cake-" Lizzy started before being interrupted by Richard

"And then what Lizzy, DIE" Richard cut in

"No dumbass, you choke I save you, your traumatised and then we have to go straight away" Lizzy said

"Darcy can do it" Richard said pointing to his cousin

"I'm not going to do it" Darcy said flatly

"Well I would have done it but nobody ordered me cake" Lizzy said hoping one of them will give her there cake

"We are not giving you our cake, ok, I know what you are doing, but I still want the cake" Richard said knowing his friend a little too well

"It's your loss, we will just have to stay here for longer" Lizzy said raising her eyebrows and pouting

"You know what, she has been targeting you so far, so I don't think I have a problem" Richard said with a small smile

"Ok sure Richard, but you will regret this" Lizzy said dramatically as Lady Catherine came towards the table

"So William how is Pemberley Publishing?" Catherine asked

"It's good, I have all my workers do what there told and Erin keeps me updated" Darcy said

"Oh look here comes the cake" Lady Catherine said, as the waiter came towards the table with the cakes in hand

"Oh lookie, there it is, lets just hope it tastes as good as it looks" Richard said with a wide mischievous smile and a lot of enthusiasm

"Well it should I only hire the best, and this chef is French and known for this particular cake" Lady Catherine said much to Lizzy's frustration

"Ok lets all take a bite" Richard said taking the fork containing a bit of the cake and bringing it to his mouth "mmhm, this is incredible, cake has never tasted this good" Richard said making Lizzy breathe in and out slowly, to gain some self control. Lizzy was screaming on the inside, she felt like clutching her head and running away.

The rest of this meeting passed in the same fashion, until the time came where they all had to leave due to it being late. Richard, Darcy and Lizzy had gotten a cab and went there separate ways.

* * *

Lizzy got home, and found herself alone. She knew all her roommates had gone to Joe's place, and were not coming until late afternoon the next day. She went to her room and dressed in her black silk pyjama slip that was trimmed with black lace, and over that she wrapped a short light grey robe. She went to the kitchen with Charming trailing behind her and found some cake in the fridge, she smiled to herself before sitting on the couch with Charming resting his head on her lap and ate her cake. When she finished her cake she suddenly got a call from Richard

"Hey Richard, what's up" Lizzy answered the phone

"What nothing, no, why would something be up, it's not like anythings happening, no secrets, just nothing is up" Richard stuttered nervously

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I sense a lot of bullshit going on" Lizzy said knowing that something was going on, due to Richard being the worst lier ever

"Ok but, don't tell anyone, I just had to tell you because this knowledge is killing me"

"I won't tell anyone, now tell me" Lizzy said really interested in what Richard would say

"Um ok so after we dropped you off Darcy shared some information with me"

"And what information was that"

"Um he was the reason why Charlie left your sister" Rich said guiltily

"What why and how?" Lizzy asked

"Well he kind of convinced Charlie that your sister wasn't good enough and he brought your family into this, and I'm so sorry Lizzy but I can't keep a secret and he did this with the best intensions" Richard said desperately

"Oh my goodness, he doesn't even know her" Lizzy exclaimed

"I know Lizzy but I've heard that she doesn't show her emotions and for someone like Darcy, he just wanted to protect Charlie"

"Whatever you say Richard, I've got to go, bye" Lizzy said hanging up the phone and throwing it onto the couch, with a frustrated sigh

* * *

It was 9:30pm when Lizzy heard a knock at the door, she turned off the television and lead Charming into Stephan's room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the last person she would expect.

"Darcy?" Lizzy said confused

"Lizzy" Darcy said walking past her and going into the living room

"Sure thing come in, make yourself at home" Lizzy said sarcastically, closing the door to see Darcy leaning on the small piano

"Do you play?" he asked interested

"Yeah, started when I was little" Lizzy said quietly, thinking about the times where she used to play and Tristan would try and sing, but made it purposely off key, much to the there delight

"Are you ok?" Darcy asked concerned looking at Lizzy's sad face

"Yeah fine, anyway is there a reason why you came over here?" Lizzy asked with her hands on her hips

"Yes there is" Darcy said pacing around the room

"Well" Lizzy raised an eyebrow as Darcy stopped pacing and came towards her

"Lizzy, I have been struggling, I haven't had anything else in my mind but you, and I came her to tell you that I really admire you and I'm falling in love with you. I know that because of this choice I would be going against my family, my friends and my better judgment, but I can not help it, your passion, beauty and wit have drawn me in. Even with your family and them being in the state that they are, I still want to ask if you would want to go out with me." Darcy said with a serious expression

"Darcy can you tell me why I should go out with a guy who just told me he is going against his better judgement, tell why should I go out with a guy who insults my family or who ruins my sisters happiness" Lizzy said building up volume as each point was said

Darcy stayed quiet and astonished as Lizzy said these words, from this Lizzy continued

"I have every right to think bad of you, how could you be so selfish, what, did you think us so below you that you wanted to save your friend from happiness, cause correct me if I'm wrong but you came over here to put that same fate upon yourself. Can you deny that you have done what you have done" Lizzy cried

"I don't regret it, I saw them together, and it wasn't a rank thing. Charlie was happy and in love, but he always thinks himself in love with another blonde girl. I knew this was different, but when I saw Jane I saw smiles, smiles that she does to everyone else. I didn't see love, she might of admired him, but I think she did it to please someone else " Darcy said

"Your talking about my mother"

"Who else would I be talking about, she tries to manipulate wealthy men to be with her daughters" Darcy raised his voice taking a step closer to Lizzy

"My mother might want us to marry well, but believe me when I say this, Jane was in love with Charlie, and I'm sorry that you didn't want her to be all over him like a Caroline Bingley, but she doesn't show her emotions that way, only people who know Jane would understand the love she felt for him" Lizzy cried

"So this is why you don't want to go out with me" Darcy said angrily clenching his muscles, as Lizzy looked at him distracted as to what she was going to say.

"No that's not all, your arrogant"Lizzy said taking a step towards him and getting lost in those ocean blue eyes

"You expect everyone to just fall down at your feet and worship you" Lizzy said taking another step and admiring muscles she could see through his white collared work shirt

"You look at people with your nose in the air, you think your so superior." Lizzy took another step forward, and Darcy did as well boring his eyes into hers

"You don't care about who you hurt" Lizzy said breathing heavily, as she took another step forward to be right at his neck inhaling his musky sent, which made her close her eyes in lust

"Anything else" He whispered in a rough, sexy voice, as he watched Lizzy bite her lip

"No" she whispered

For a while both of them stared in each others eyes, until Lizzy broke off the stare to examine his body. Darcy saw this, and sensing the sexual tension in the room, at the same time both closed the gap between there bodies and embraced in a passionate, desperate, wild kiss. He kissed with all the longing he had, and she kissed with all the physical attraction she held for him. Darcy's hands began caressing at her tiny waist, then he ran his hands up and down her spine. Lizzy put one hand in his hair, furiously clutching it and slung her arm around his neck. He moved both of his hands to her toned, tight bottom and lifted her up onto the piano, without breaking the kiss. Darcy was standing between Lizzy's parted legs, as she wrapped both legs around his waist. The kiss continued, until both needed to break for air, when they they broke it Darcy started trailing kisses from her ear all the way down her jaw, as Lizzy let out a soft involuntary moan. He slowly unwrapped her robe and slid it off to reveal her black lacy slip, while she furiously unbuttoned his shirt and threw it over his head. He started kissing her neck, and she rolled her head back to give him more access. She gripped her hands onto his strong shoulders, clenching the muscles on his bare back. She sought out his lips and bit his bottom lip, as he moaned and looked hungrily at her. He resumed touching her body, every inch, and heard as she gasped or moaned as he touched certain places, encouraging him even more. She too was touching as much of him she could find, she started unzipping his pants until he broke the kiss and whispered huskily

"Condom?"

"In my room" Lizzy said breathlessly as Darcy picked her up and lead her to the bedroom

When they reached her bedroom he placed her roughly onto the bed, as Lizzy pointed to the draw next to her, that contained the condoms. He eagerly opened the draw and took it out, however didn't put it on, wanting to have a little fun with her first. He laid down on top of her, and pressed his body onto hers, she arched her back grinding on him as he let out a low growl, Darcy grabbed her hip and started moving against her. He started playing with her chest, as she gasped at the sensation she felt in him touching her. He desperately pulled the slip off her, to see a black lacy bra and underwear set, his eyes bored into her swimsuit model body, admiring her soft curves and toned body. He was distracted with her body that he was surprised when she suddenly rolled over making Darcy lay on his back, and her straddling him. She kissed him, then crawled down his body to his bottom section, feeling his arousal, and started to slowly slip his pants off. She focused on this section, and reached for the condom to do the honours. When it was on she slid her way over his body to find his neck and started kissing it, moving along his jaw and finally to his lips. Both were moaning, as they explored each others body, both had not a thought in there head, and both were feeling the pleasures of hate sex.

* * *

Ok hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

xoxo Aria


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so I hoped you all liked the last chapter, it was a bit of a shock, so I don't want to leave you hanging.

Xoxo Aria

* * *

Chapter 19

Lizzy woke up feeling nice and warm, when she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see her laying her head on a strong 6 pack. Her bare leg was hitched around a mans hip, and suddenly memories from last night came flooding back. She jerked back, slowly removing her leg and slung both to the side of the bed. She sat up just when she saw him stir.

"Hey" he said groggily

"Shit" Lizzy said standing up and putting her hands on her head.

"What's wrong" Darcy said with knitted eyebrows and a frown.

"What do you think, I wake up and I'm in the same bed, undressed, with the guy I hate" Lizzy said, however regretting it as she saw the look of sadness on his face.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm just that unbearable, but I'll be lying if I said I regret last night" Darcy said standing from the bed and dressing himself.

"My roommates are coming over soon, plus my three year old nephew, who has walked in on something like this before, what is he going to think" Lizzy said putting a loose shirt on.

"So I'm guessing that one night stands are the usual with you" Darcy said judgementally.

"Stop judging me, it's none of your business, it's my life" Lizzy said hating how Darcy had to comment on everything.

"Whatever Elizabeth" Darcy said looking at himself in the mirror and straightening up his appearance.

"Don't call me Elizabeth, only my mother calls me that" Lizzy spat

"Fine, Lizzy" Darcy said emphasising her name

"Ok are you ready?" Lizzy asked

"One second, can I just say something please" Darcy said waiting for Lizzy's approval. When she slowly nodded her head he continued

"Ok I understand that your pissed at me because I split your sister and Charlie up, I promise I'll call him and tell him about my wrong doing. But if you were in my shoes and Charlie didn't show his emotions on his face and you thought that this was another one of those guys, tell me you wouldn't want to protect Jane"

Lizzy knew he was right, that she would do the exact same thing for Jane. She looked at him for some time before she opened her mouth and said

"Your right I would do the same for Jane, I just want you to know that Jane did love him and none of my sisters are influenced with my mother anymore"

"Anymore?" Darcy questioned with raised eyebrows

Lizzy huffed annoyed that Darcy had to know everything about everyone.

"Look I'm sorry, but I know something happened to you or your family" Darcy said

"And how do you possibly know that" Lizzy said crossing her arms

"I'm not clueless, your relationship with your mother, the fact that everybody whispers when you or your brother are seen, and also the fact that you and your brother ran away from home when you were 19"

"Why do you think we ran away? Why not just move away, it's common to move out of your house at that age" Lizzy said with hand gestures

"It is common, but remember when I said people were whispering and saying things, well you moving out just happened to be a topic of interest" Darcy said

"They're just rumours, you should learn not to believe everything people say" Lizzy said in a soft voice

"Well also the fact that Jane told Charlie, and plus I know something's going on, I saw you exit a courthouse, and I also saw you and your brother straight after you left your parents house"

"Wow stalking me much"

"I wasn't stalking you, I just happened to be places and you happened to be there as well" Darcy said trying to defend himself

"Can I just say something Darcy, I'm really not in the mood to fight, ok I just woke up. But let me say this, I don't go around telling people everything about myself, some things I like to keep quiet, just like everybody else. So can you please, let it fucking go. Cause I am not telling you anything about me, and you don't have to right to know" Lizzy said slowly and seriously

"Alright fine, I guess this is goodbye, I'll tell Charlie about Jane, and I hope you accept my wishes for your health and happiness" Darcy said walking towards the door, stealing one last look at Lizzy, before leaving and closing the door behind him

"Goodbye Darcy" Lizzy whispered to herself

* * *

"Marco?" Stephan called out, entering the apartment with Brooke

"Polo" Lizzy responded from the living room

"Marco?" Stephan called again walking towards the living room, as Brooke went to the kitchen to find a snack

"Polo" Lizzy responded sitting on the couch with Charming's head on her lap

"Hey Marco" Stephan said walking into the living room and flinging himself on the couch

"How you doing Polo" Lizzy replied patting Charming's head as he fell asleep

"I'm alright, Alison made dinner, for once in her life"

"Oh really, and how was it?" Lizzy said interested as Alison never cooked, due to working late hours

"To be honest, I wanted to vomit at every bite I took" Stephan said making a face

"Wow that bad"

"It was horrible, so what did you do yesterday?" Stephan asked

"Well you know how I was suppose to meet Richard's cousin. Well your never going to believe this, but Richard's cousin, is Darcy"

"Get out of here" Stephan said shoving Lizzy's arm

"I swear on Charming's life"

"Oh my goodness, how does shit like that happen to you"

"I have no idea, I literally have the worst luck" Lizzy said sighing

"I know, and I feel for you" Stephan said placing a hand to his heart

"Wait where's Jamie? I thought he was coming today" Lizzy asked confused

"He was until Alison called her work place for a sick day, just to be with Jamie"

"Wait seriously, that's so not like Alison"

"I know I think Joe must of said something" Stephan said

"Yeah he probably did, when we were in Meryton I told him to tell Alison that"

"Look at you. Lizzy Bennet, making families grow closer" Stephan said nudging Lizzy

"It's a gift, anyway since Jamie isn't coming anymore, I think I'm going to the shooting range' Lizzy said moving Charming to the side and getting off the couch

"Oh no what happened" Stephan asked concerned

"Why would something happen for me to go to the shooting range?" Lizzy asked

"Come on, you always go there when something has happened. So what happened?" Stephan asked taking Lizzy's arm and navigating her back to her sitting position on the couch

"Alright fine" Lizzy said as she told Stephan everything that happened, from Lady Catherine, to the phone call from Richard and Darcy visiting at night and leaving in the morning.

"Wow a lot did happen" Stephan said

"So that's why I'm going to the shooting range, so see you in an hour or maybe two" Lizzy said walking away from the living room and going straight out the door

* * *

"Hey Stephan, Lizzy wasn't picking up her phone and I was wondering where she was" Richard said on the phone, as Darcy walked into his apartment looking his usual serious self, however this time he saw sadness in his eyes. Richard could tell Darcy's different moods, he hadn't seen that sadness in his eyes since both his parents died in a car crash when he was 20.

"She's at the shooting range" Stephan responded

"Oooh Lizzy only goes there when somethings bothering her or she's pissed, do you know what's wrong?" Richard asked

"No, not at all" Stephan lied, not wanting to betray Lizzy's trust

"Ok well anyway, tell her to give me a call, it's about the flight bookings. I want to go check with her before I book"

"Ok I'll get her to call you, bye Richard" Stephan said ending the call

When Richard closed his phone, he decided to put all his attentions to his obviously sad cousin, who was sitting on the couch with both his hands on his head

"What happened Darcy?" Richard asked walking to the small table in the room, that contained his brandy

"Who was on the phone?" Darcy asked watching Richard

"That was Stephan, Lizzy's friend and roommate. I wanted to check with her before booking the flight, and Lizzy wasn't answering her calls cause she was at the shooting range" Richard said pouring two glasses of brandy and passing it to Darcy

"That woman never ceases to amaze me" Darcy whispered to himself, catching Richards attention

"What was that?" Richard said wanting to understand what Darcy was muttering to himself

"Nothing" Darcy said quickly

"Anyway Darcy I answered your question, now you have to answer mine"

"I'm fine" Darcy said not looking at his cousin

"You don't fool me William George Darcy, ok, I know you and I know that look in your eyes" Richard said seriously

"Using the full name now, Richard. Alright I'll tell you over a second glass of Brandy" Darcy said finishing his glass

When Richard gave him the second glass, Darcy told him everything that happened, excluding the hate sex.

* * *

When Lizzy felt like she did enough shooting, she gathered her belongings out of the locker and started walking to her apartment. Lizzy opened her phone to find missed calls from Richard and one from her friend from Meryton Matt Langley. She decided to call back Matt, as she was scared if Darcy had told Richard about last night and this morning.

"Hey Lizzy"

"Hey Matt you called me"

"Yes, and I heard you were coming back to our part of the world in a week, and I was wondering if you already booked the plane tickets" Matt said jumping up and down from the other side of the phone

"No I haven't, why?" Lizzy asked confused

"Ok, is it possible to book the tickets for tomorrow"

"What, why?" Lizzy asked, even more confused

"Cause Pamela and I are going to elope, the only people that will be there is you and some of our friends from high school. We heard you were going to Derbyshire, and Derbyshire is known for its outdoor beauty, so one thing led to another and now we're going to elope" Matt said quickly and enthusiastically

"Oh my goodness you getting married in a few days" Lizzy said excited, raising her voice on the streets, which cause a lot of people to look at her

"Well, it depends, will the officiator be there?"

"Of course I'll be there, you guys are getting married" Lizzy said with a bright smile

"Fantastic, oh and tell your brother to take a few days off work and come as well"

"I will, anyway what day is the wedding?"

"Well if your flight is tomorrow, then three days, is that alright?" Matt asked anxiously

"Yes I can't wait, I'll text you when I get to Derbyshire"

"Do you have anywhere to stay"

"I'm going to ask my aunt and uncle, they should be fine with it, but I'll still check"

"Perfect, I'm sorry I just can't stop smiling" Matt said

"Don't be you have every right"

"Well anyway, I have to go and tell Pamela, she will be so happy"

"Ok bye Matt, congratulations" Lizzy hung up with a smile on her face

* * *

"Hey Richard called, why haven't you answered him, and why do you have a stupid smile on your face" Stephan said as soon as Lizzy entered the apartment

"Ok first off I didn't hear my phone, cause it was in a locker" Lizzy started

"And the second?" Stephan asked interested

"My good friends Matt and Pamela are eloping to Derbyshire, and I'm officiating there wedding in three days" Lizzy said jumping up and down in excitement

"What, how did that happen?" Stephan asked confused

"He called me just now, so I'm leaving for Derbyshire tomorrow" Lizzy said with a wide smile

"Wait this is happening so fast" Stephan said clutching his head

"And I love it, I'm so excited my friends are getting married, and I'm going to get some peace in Derbyshire. It's perfect, just what I need right now" Lizzy said rushing to her room, with Stephan trailing behind.

"Richard called me, saying he was trying to reach you, so you can decide when you want to book your flights" Stephan said watching Lizzy pull out a black leather suitcase

"Ok here's my phone, call Richard's number and put it on speaker" Lizzy said quickly handing Stephan her rose gold iPhone 6S

"Ok it's ringing" Stephan said, as Lizzy shoved some items of clothing in her suitcase

* * *

After Darcy told Richard about what mostly happened that night, the two stopped drinking, and sobered up by absorbing the alcohol through food. They started to watch television when suddenly Richard's phone rang with Lizzy's caller ID.

"It's Lizzy, turn the television off, I'm putting it on speaker" Richard said

"Ok" Darcy responded, as he watched Richard click the accept button

"Bennet"

"Fitzwilliam'

"I literally called you so many times" Richard said

"I know I was out at the shooting range" Lizzy responded casually

"I know Stephan told me, how do you feel?" Richard asked, as Darcy listened intently

"Surprisingly better" Lizzy said

"Great, anyway I called cause I wanted to decide on a day for the flight"

"Oh yeah, Stephan said something about that, but I'm going tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Richard asked, exchanging a confused glance with Darcy

"Yeah my two friends just called me and told me that they are eloping to Derbyshire, and I'm officiating there wedding" Lizzy said happily

"Anyone I know?"

"I think I've told you about them, Matt and Pamela?" Lizzy said

"Oh I remember you talking about them, so what do you want to do?"

"Well I don't expect you to come tomorrow, cause I just put that out there and I don't want to drag you around. But honestly it's your choice, you can come anytime, just make sure it's before the shoot" Lizzy said knowing it would be unfair to force Richard to come with her.

"Yeah I don't think I can come tomorrow, cause I have my cousin here, but I'll text you the details later. Have fun at the wedding, I expect lots of photos on Instagram"

"Will do, anyway I have to get packing so see you soon" Lizzy said hanging up

"So what do you want to do now?" Richard asked Darcy as they both sat down on the couch

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but get me drunk"

"Darcy I can safely say that you are going to be hammered tomorrow morning" Richard said knowing his cousin would like to drink up the grief of being rejected by Lizzy Bennet

"Brilliant"

* * *

"I can't believe Joe isn't coming" Lizzy said to Stephan and Brooke the next day, whilst waiting for her cab to come and drop her off at JFK

"You know he has a family" Brooke responded smiling at Lizzy

"I know, but this is an event we were talking about since high school, where the attraction began" Lizzy said disappointed

"I know, anyway what are you wearing for the wedding?" Brooke asked interested

"For the wedding I'm wearing this v-neck, backless, gold dress that flows all the way to the floor and has a thigh high slit on one side, and for the surprise bachelorette party that I'm planning, I'm wearing a shoulder-less, skin tight, black dress" Lizzy said excitedly

"And did you pack backup dresses?" Brooke asked

"Trust me Brooke I packed everything I need" Lizzy said approaching her cab and hugging Stephan and Brooke goodbye.

* * *

Once Lizzy landed and and took a cab to Derbyshire, she called Matt to confirm that she landed, and was driving into Derbyshire. She also called Stephan to assure him that she landed safely. Throughout the remainder of the cab ride, Lizzy placed her earphones in her ears and listened to music, as she looked at England's beauty. Once she reached her aunts house she took her suitcase out and paid the cab driver, before being greeted warmly by her two little cousins Henry and Annabel. Once she finished hugging them she quickly spotted Aunt Maddie and launched herself in her arms. Since Lizzy did not have a proper mother figure, she always thought of her aunt as the mother she never had.

"Thank you so much for letting me come a week early, I know this is not what you planned" Lizzy said gratefully

"Oh please Lizzy, you are a daughter to me, and I find myself very happy when you come and visit. And I'm sure that the rest of the family feel the same way" Her aunt responded warmly

"Thanks Aunt Maddie, is uncle home?" Lizzy asked

"No he's still at work, he won't be coming for a while"

"Oh, well I should unpack, and I also need to plan a surprise bachelorette party" Lizzy said kissing her aunt on the cheek, before going upstairs to the guest bedroom to freshen up and get ready

"Did you get ordained?" Aunt Maddie asked, walking into Lizzy's room

"Yes I did, but I need to plan the bachelorette party, and I have no idea where to start" Lizzy sighed

"And why don't you?" Maddie asked

"Because I know very little about the places here"

"I can help, I'm sure it will be lots of fun" Maddy said excitedly

"Really, thanks aunt Maddie" Lizzy said hugging her aunt, and getting down to business

* * *

"Ok so tacky vale" Lizzy said putting the item in a box

"Check" Aunt Maddie ticked off from her list

"Tacky light up ring"

"Check"

"And we have that club as the venue"

"Check"

"And the pink hummer"

"Check"

"Perfect, I think we did pretty well, and the party's in 30 minutes, go us" Lizzy said bumping fists with her aunt

"You should put your dress on now, what time did you tell the girls to come over?"

"I told them to meet me here in 20 minutes, then I shall present this box of tacky items and we shall depart in a pink hummer to the club"

"Lovely Lizzy" Aunt Maddie said leaving her room to give Lizzy some privacy.

In 20 minutes time all nine girls showed up, Lizzy escorted them to the living room then got the bride-to-be to sit at the front, facing everyone, as Lizzy got the box.

"Ok girls this magical box beholds two of the most tacky accessories ever known to women, and that is because I planned this yesterday. However to the blushing bride-to-be I present to you your vale, and your brand new wedding ring" Lizzy said taking out the items and handing them to Pamela who was laughing, and blushing at the attention.

"PUT THEM ON" they all chanted until Pamela put both accessories on, and pressed the button to make the ring flash

"Lizzy I love you" Pamela said still laughing

"Do you honestly think that's all?" Lizzy asked

"You just landed yesterday, what more could there be?" Pamela asked biting her lip with a wide smile

"Well surprise number two has just arrived and it is waiting outside for all of you" Lizzy said gesturing for everyone to go outside. Once everyone had exited the door, right before them was a big pink hummer

"No way" Pamela whispered

"Um yes way, now lets get in and go to club Aurora" Lizzy said as everyone else cheered

"Oh my goodness Lizzy I love you" Pamela repeated hugging Lizzy, before getting in the white leather seated hummer, that had different coloured light flashing

The rest of the night passed in a blur, everyone except for Pamela had too much to drink. Pamela wasn't a big drinker, but she knew how to have fun in a club without booze and boys. Lizzy remembered shots, flashes from her camera and more shots. When everyone woke up they found themselves scattered on the floor of a strange location. Everyone had a huge hangover and were stiff from sleeping on the floor. When they looked around the room, the only person that was missing was Pamela. They started to get out of there hangover haze and panic, as they could not find the bride on her wedding day. However all there fears were relieved when Pamela opened the door looking fresh and holding a packet of donuts and on top of that a tray of coffee.

"Wakey Wakey everyone, It's my wedding day" Pamela said excited and loud as everyone else groaned. She sighed a sigh of total bliss and started handing out the coffees and a donut for them each. When they slowly rose and drank there coffee, no one spoke, however there was only one smile in the room and that smile belonged to Pamela.

* * *

Ok hope you enjoyed the chapter

xoxo Aria


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Ok so Nicole is maid of honour, and Chloe and Amelia are the bridesmaids. Whose standing up with Matt?" Lizzy asked Pamela, whilst curling her long dark brown hair

"Well since Joe couldn't make it, then I guess John is" Pamela said applying a layer of nude lipstick.

"Ok so where exactly are you getting married?" Lizzy asked

"Their's this beautiful garden that has a lake in front of it, and you should see it Lizzy their are flowers everywhere, so we don't even need to do anything" Pamela said touching up on her bronzer

"Where is it?"

"It's on this street called Rosebank"

"Ok we have 15 minutes until we have to go, I think you should go and put your dress on" Lizzy said

"I agree, put yours on as well" Pamela said going into the room that contained her dress.

* * *

"Ok I'm out" Lizzy said coming out of her room and going straight to the mirror and admiring her long golden backless dress with the thigh high slit.

"Ok are you ready" Pamela said from the other side of the door

"Yes come out, I'm dying to see your dress" Lizzy said excitedly, as she did not know how it looked like.

"Ok I coming in 3...2..."

"Oh my goodness just come out already" Lizzy stomped her foot, as Pamela emerged in an elegant white mermaid wedding dress with a lace overlay. She looked stunning with her wavy brown hair that reached her chest, and her dramatic dark eyes and nude lips.

"You look incredible, now are you ready to get married!" Lizzy smiled widely

"Yeah let's go, I need to meet up with the bridesmaids and you need to be ready to be the minister"

"Ok lets do this" Lizzy said helping Pamela into the car with her long dress

* * *

"Ok the wedding is starting now, Lizzy are you ready?" Matt asked as he took his place at the alter, looking out to the lake

"Um your the groom, I should be asking you that question" Lizzy patted Matt on the back "So are you ready to become a husband?"

"To Pamela, any day" Matt said with the widest smile that showed his teeth

"To be honest I don't think I've ever seen you smile with teeth"

"Yeah that was the whole fuckboy stage in high school" Matt dropped his head

"I told you, you would regret it, you just didn't listen" Lizzy said superiorly

"I know, it was tragic really, but not as tragic as your 'Gossip Girl' phase, where you tried to convince everyone that you were Blaire Waldorf, and then you assigned characters to the whole group" Matt said amused at the memory

"Oh my goodness I remember that, and just for the record I am Blaire Waldorf" Lizzy said before the music from Chloe's speaker played the wedding march.

Suddenly the bridesmaids came out one by one with a bunch of flowers in their hands, they stood in their positions to wait for the bride, and in a matter of seconds Pamela came with a radiant smile as Matt looked on with a mirrored expression. When Pamela reached Matt they both held hands, as Chloe fumbled to stop the music.

"We are gathered here today before God and nature to join Matt Langley and Pamela Votsonis in holy matrimony. I've known these two together and separately, and to know that they are here bounded by love, is really a spectacular event. I have here on this piece of paper in front of me a note passed to me in math class, it says 'Hi Lizzy do you understand any of this cause I don't, I miss simple equations. Anyway can you introduce me to your friend Pamela, she seems really nice and funny and I would like to get to know her', Matt wrote this to me in the 7th grade, he also couldn't stop talking about you through all of high school without even noticing. And one day I will never forget this but in the 12th grade when he finally talked more than two words to you I remember he ran up to me with the biggest smile and said 'Lizzy I talked to her' and I asked him what was your conversation on, and he told me it was Essay writing structures for our assessment. It made me smile to hear one of my best friends so excited because he was talking about Essay writing structures, and it was in that moment that I realised that this wasn't just an infatuation, it was love, it was imagining a future with the other, marrying the other, having children. I am a believer in true love, I believe in love in first sight. It doesn't mean that their will not be hard days, but knowing that the person you love, loves you back, it makes everything easier. Ok now lets exchange the rings"

Both the best man and the maid of honour quickly presented the rings, as the happy couple exchanged their vows to take one another

"Matt Langley you may now kiss your bride" Lizzy said as she watched the two with the widest smiles have their first kiss as man and wife. Amelia started taking photos on her phone and that was the end go the ceremony.

"Ok so I brought some Champaign and a lot of cake, so I'm going to get that" Chloe said as she went to her car to retrieve the food

"Thank goodness someone brought food, being a minister is tiring" Lizzy said sitting down onto the grass

"And you did superbly, thanks a lot Lizzy" Matt said hugging Lizzy on the floor

"Yeah thanks Liz" Pamela smiled gratefully

"Ok I got the food, lets dig in" Chloe said setting down the different food containers, and champaign on the floor, as everyone sat down looking out to the lake

"Hey Chloe, did you bring any plates or glasses?" Lizzy asked looking through everything Chloe brought

"Shit, I knew I was forgetting something. But don't worry I brought forks for the cake so we can dig in, and we can take turns drinking the champaign from the bottle" Chloe smiled happily at her resolution for the problem

"Every girls dream on her wedding is to drink straight from the same bottle as her friends" Pamela said sarcastically looking up at the sky

"Wait I'm going to take some professional wedding photos for you guys with my camera" Amelia said taking out her old iPhone 4s

"No no no, put that piece of junk away, here I'll give you my iPhone 6s, so we can actually see the photos" Nicole said as everyone laughed

"Ok everyone ready" Amelia said as she took some in the moment photos of them eating the cake, and the others of them all posing differently and laughing together

"Ok that's enough photos, can we just eat and enjoy this moment" Matt said holding Pamela in his arms

"Yeah that sounds nice" Lizzy said as everyone ate and enjoyed the atmosphere.

This went on for a while until Matt, Amelia, John and Chloe went to desperately find a convenience store, as Chloe and Amelia spilt their drinks on themselves.

"So Lizzy when's your turn? Have you met any cute guys?" Pamela asked

"What are guys to nature" Lizzy responded admiring the garden

"Oh please, every guy thinks your beautiful, smart and strong, you have the best life" Nicole snarled

"How terrible it is to be called beautiful, smart and strong and end up being alone every night" Lizzy said flatly, turning to face Nicole

It occurred to Lizzy suddenly and sharply, that she wanted to be in love. She wanted not to feel so damned alone in this world.

"Ok we are back, did we miss anything" Matt said walking towards with the others that joined him

"No nothing at all" Nicole said as the rest of the group sat on the floor

"So how are your dresses?" Lizzy asked Amelia and Chloe

"They're alright I guess, anyway where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Chloe asked Matt and Pamela

"Um well first we are going to the hotel room, and after that I guess we'll just glide through" Pamela said gazing lovingly at her husband

"That sounds nice" Lizzy presented a small smile

"Yeah it does, anyways don't you have to do a photoshoot?" Pamela asked interestedly

"Yeah the photoshoots going to be in two day, and would you believe that the location of the shoot is in one of the mansions on this road"

"That's so cool, is Richard coming early?"

"Yeah he messaged me that he would be coming tomorrow, so that will be great"

"Have you gone hiking yet? The nature in Derbyshire is so amazing, that I know that you've done at least something like that"

"Yes everyone knows how fond I am of walking and running, but I haven't gone anywhere so far" Lizzy said disappointed in herself

"That's so unlike you, every time you go somewhere new, you always love to explore it"

"Yeah but I was too busy planning a bachelorette party on such short notice"

"What bachelorette party?" Matt said confused, raising one eyebrow, as Pamela smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Lizzy is Richard coming to the house first?" Aunt Maddie asked, as Lizzy played with the children

"Yes he is, I hope that's alright" Lizzy replied

"No problem, I would love to see him again"

"Ok well he got off his flight a while ago, and should be coming any minute now"

"Whose coming cousin Lizzy" The children asked

"My friend" Lizzy said getting up from her kneeling position and smoothing out her dark blue ripped jeans, and her plain white tee

"Um cousin" Annabelle poked Lizzy shyly

"What is it sweetie" Lizzy said giving her full attention to her little cousin

"Your jeans have holes in them" she whispered, as Lizzy gave a little laugh

"I know, tragic isn't it? I have no money to get these jeans repaired" Lizzy joked

"Well why doesn't mother help you getting your jeans repaired" The little girl asked seriously

"Because even though they have holes in then, I am liking this style, hmm, What do you think?"

"I think everything suites you"

"Aw well your very sweet, and if you excuse me I think I heard a knock on the door" Lizzy said walking towards the front door and opening it to reveal a tired Richard, with a cap and glasses

"Well you look like shit" Lizzy said taking in his appearance

"And you have looked better" Richard responded in a bored voice

"Aww we are so adorable" Lizzy said happily

"We really are, anyway the reason I look and feel so shit is because I just fought on the phone for 50 minutes with the magazine company, because they are rescheduling the photoshoot for today." Richard said walking inside the house and taking off his glasses

"Wait today? What time?"

"We have to leave here in 20 minutes to go to the location, I have a cab waiting outside, and whilst you are getting out of those ripped jeans and putting some proper clothes on, I will go and see Maddie, off you go" Richard said as he turned Lizzy to face the stairs and gave her a little push in order for her to go and get ready.

After 15 minutes Lizzy exited her room in her short plaid skirt, black long socks, and black knitted long sleeved turtle-neck. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and had no makeup on, as she would have a makeup crew when she arrived at the shoot.

"Ok I'm ready, lets go Richard" Lizzy called, walking down stairs

"It was nice too see you again Richard" Aunt Maddie said walking towards the door with Richard following her

"It was nice seeing you too, you haven't changed a bit since the I last time saw you" Richard said giving Maddie a hug

"Your too sweet" Aunt Maddie smiled

"Ok well we have to go to the shoot, but I will definitely see you again before I go" Richard said as he led Lizzy outside to the cab.

* * *

"Ok brillant, everyone is doing so well, quick water break before we continue on" Tim the photographer said to Lizzy and the male model that would be working in the same shoot as her. The shoot was on a white outdoors bed, with a pool located right behind them.

Lizzy had her wavy hair pulled out of her ponytail, as they puffed it up. She wore a black high waisted bikini, and had very dramatic makeup which made her eyes pop. The male model on the other hand was shirtless and wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Hi I don't think we have been formally introduced, I'm Max and I've been modelling for five years" The model said to Lizzy shaking her hand. He was very handsome, with golden hair, blue eyes and strong features

"I'm Lizzy, and I've been modelling for about four years now"

"Very nice to meet you, I feel as though we have a lot of good shots so far, but I think we need more interaction" Max said seriously, as this photoshoot meant a lot for him, and knew it meant a lot to her, as well

"That's exactly what I was thinking, we're not awkward but the cover would be really good if we had more energy towards each other" Lizzy said enthusiastically

"Ok so no restraint"

"No restraint" Lizzy confirmed

"Do you know whose mansion this is, it's massive and very impressive" Max said looking around at one of the most beautiful places Lizzy has ever been to.

"No but my agent apparently gave the magazine this location, so I'll ask him later, I can't find him"

"Ok break time is over, everyone get in your positions, models on the bed, I want to see sexual tension. I want everything to be sexy and hot, don't hold back this is modelling" Tim said as he put his camera in place.

Lizzy and Max went on the bed and had no restraint.

* * *

(Richard POV)

"What do you mean, you got here a day earlier" Richard said as he went away from the photoshoot and into the large green area of land

"Um I had nothing to do so I guess I wanted to come back to my own home" Darcy said wanting to remind Richard that it was his house

"But their's a photoshoot still going on, and I think it will be over soon"

"I'm already in front of the house, but if it makes you feel better I'll just come in from the back"

"No wait Dar-" Richard said until Darcy cut him off by hanging up

"Shit" Richard whispered to himself, as the shoot was in the back, so Darcy would see Lizzy and another guy in a sexual photoshoot and lose hope for himself.

Richard walked back to the shoot to see Darcy standing in front of the bed, and both Darcy and Lizzy staring in shock at each other, until he broke off the stare and walked past him to go into the woods (his house was very large).

(Lizzy's POV)

"Perfect, yes, Lizzy I want you to crawl towards the front of the bed and look sexy" Tim said taking multiple photos, as Lizzy crawled and Max came up behind her to run his hands slowly across her body

"Yes good, good keep going, respond to his touch, perfect" Tim kept repeating, as Lizzy pushed Max down so he could lay down, as she straddled him and slowly ran her fingers along his chest

"Perfect I got some very good shots, I'm going to look over them for 10 and then we will do the photos in the pool" Tim said going inside the house to look through his camera

"Elizabeth" said a voice from behind her, making her turn around

"Darcy" She said equally surprised, and stared into those piercing blue eyes, until he broke the connection and walked away. It was then that she realised that she was still straddling Max, she quickly got off him and went to follow Darcy and was also surprised to see Richard on her way.

"Richard, where were you?" Lizzy asked

"I was making a call, and then I saw Darcy leave"

"I'm going to go after him give me five minutes"

"Ok but you better make it on time, otherwise Tim will have both of our heads" Richard said going to the direction of the house.

Lizzy rushed into the woods in only her high waited bikini

"Darcy" Lizzy called out as she spotted a figure through the trees. At her call the figure stopped and turned around until Lizzy caught up to him.

"Yes Lizzy"

"So this is your house" Lizzy said awkwardly, wanting to straighten the situation up in her head

"Yes"

"And you are here'

"It would appear so" Darcy said with a hint of amusement

"So-"

"So, are your family well" Darcy asked politely

"I think so I haven't really checked, I know best daughter of the year, right?" Lizzy said sarcastically

"And your friends?"

"Yeah they're all good"

"And how are you Lizzy?"

"I'm alright, but what about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok well I just wanted to make sure everything was alright, before I leave"

"Everything is fine Lizzy, you should go"

"Ok, and one more thing, I actually had no idea this was your house, and I wouldn't-"

"It's ok Lizzy, but do you approve of it"

"Approve of what?"

"The house"

"I am sure their are few who can not approve of it"

"But your good opinion is rarely said and more worth the earning"

"Thanks, I really should be off"

"Where are you staying?

"With my aunt and uncle on Gracechurch street"

"Oh of course, well I guess I should say goodbye, I hope you enjoy the rest of Derbyshire

"Thank you, Derbyshire is gorgeous, I'm kind of in love with it. But I have to go now so bye" Lizzy said turning around and leaving, surprised at how gentlemen like and friendly Darcy was being

"Goodbye" Darcy said as he watched Lizzy walk away from him with a small smile

* * *

Ok please leave reviews, I love feedback, and I love you all.

xoxo Aria


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry everyone for the delayed update, I had my first half yearly exam, and I was studying non stop. After that I was feeling quite lazy, so here is chapter 21.

* * *

Chapter 21

Lizzy woke up the next morning feeling energetic, and ready the explore the beauty of Derbyshire. She got out of her bed and started to dress in her Nike three quarter black tights and her black v-neck tee. She put her hair in a simple ponytail and put on the karma necklace she put on everywhere she went. She went downstairs quietly to put on her running shoes, as the rest of the house was asleep.

Once she exited the house she inhaled the crisp, cold air of Derbyshire, and started running. She ran through all the streets, with her iPod playing an upbeat workout song. Without knowing where she was going she absorbed all the natural beauty of Derbyshire. That was until she became too distracted with the scenery and ran straight into a small girl

"Ooft, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Lizzy said standing up and brushing the dirt off her hands

"No it's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going either. Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before" the young blonde, who looked around 16 asked curiously

"I'm just visiting, I'm staying with my aunt, Maddie Gardiner?" Lizzy said hoping the girl might know her aunt

"Oh yes I know her, but I don't think she knows me. She use to own the library and I remember always going there with my brother" The young girl's eyes lit up

"Well if you went there that frequent I'm sure she would remember you, anyways I am running around the neighbourhood and I'm wondering if you know where the Rose Cafe is, cause I think if I go another minute without coffee I will go crazy" Lizzy asked desperately

"Yeah I'll take you there now, but first what's your name?" The girl asked with a kind smile

"Lizzy"

"Well hello Lizzy I'm Georgiana" She said shaking Lizzy's outstretched arm

"Nice to meet you, so...coffee?" Lizzy said shrugging her shoulders

"Oh right, yeah lets go" Georgiana said leading Lizzy to the direction of the cafe

"So were you born here?" Lizzy asked trying to make polite conversation to make the walk less uncomfortable

"Yeah I was, where were you from?" Georgiana asked

"I am from New York, but I was born in Meryton"

"New York! That sounds so exciting, please tell me everything about it" Georgiana's eyes lit with fascination

"Well it's busy, loud and just wonderful. I moved there straight after high school, to go to NYU and now I live there" Lizzy said, missing the bright lights and traffic jams

"If you live there, then why did you come to Derbyshire?" Georgiana asked curiously

"Well I had a photoshoot and also my two best friends from high school decided to elope here, and I officiated their wedding"

"Wow that sounds really interesting, I was just expecting you to be here for the scenery or something like that"

"Well that as well"

"So you're a model?" Georgiana asked interested

"Yeah I've done it for a while, but I'm doing it on the side. I have a masters and I wants to be an economist"

"Your life sounds so exciting, I would have never have guessed a model would want to be an economist"

"Why is it because you thought I was dumb" Lizzy smiled at Georgiana

"Oh no no no-" Georgiana began worried that she offended her new friend, before Lizzy interrupted her

"Relax I'm kidding, don't worry I get that a lot. But enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me?" Georgiana asked confused

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, family, anything"

"Well as you know I have a brother, I love playing the piano, and I also love Derbyshire" She said with a grin

"Very nice, how much longer is this cafe anyway, I feel like we have been walking for forever" Lizzy huffed

"Not much longer, and I know what you mean my calves are burning"

"Same, my legs are killing"

"So you said you're staying with your aunt. How long until you leave?"

"Are you hoping I leave soon?" Lizzy said with suppressed mirth

"No no I didn't-"

"I kidding again, sorry I do that a lot. To answer your question I'm only staying for five more days"

"Wow that's soon" Georgiana said with a slight frown

"Yeah I know, but I have work, a dog and also I have too look for a good job as an economist"

"Ok I understand now"

"Yeah, ugh and I was enjoying myself here as well, and now I have to go back to reality with the work and everything" Lizzy said covering her face with her hands and rubbing her eyes

"You have my deepest sympathies" Georgiana turned putting an hand on Lizzy's arm, with a serious expression

"Yeah I feel bad for myself as well" Lizzy rolled her eyes

"Ok we are here, enjoy your coffee" Georgiana said whilst turning around and walking away

"Hey, I know we just met but do you want to have coffee with me" Lizzy called out as Georgiana turned around with a small kind smile

"Yeah I would love to"

"Perfect, where do you want to sit?"

* * *

"No way, you are not telling me that you hate 'Gilmore Girls" Georgiana exclaimed with wide eyes

"I never said I hated it, it's just not my favourite show" Lizzy stirred her coffee

"Ok then, what shows are better than 'Gilmore Girls'" Georgiana crossed her arms

"Um 'Friends', 'How I Met Your Mother' and of course 'Downton Abbey'" Lizzy said passionately

"Yes those are my favourites as well, except for 'Downton Abbey', that's my brothers favourite" Georgiana said casually as Lizzy looked on with shock

"Wait so you don't like 'Downton Abbey'?" Lizzy asked seriously, as if she was offended

"Yes, I don't like 'Downton Abbey'" Georgiana smiled as Lizzy made a high pitched chocking sound

"I can't, I knew us meeting was too good to be true" Lizzy said shaking her head and covering her mouth with her hand

"What about you, you don't like 'Gilmore Girls'" Georgiana sipped her latte

"Oh please, every episode in that show is the same" Lizzy rolled her eyes

"So not true" Georgiana said

"So true, and you know it" Lizzy said with a grin

"Ok maybe a bit true, but it's still a good show" Georgiana admitted, as Lizzy laughed

"'Harry Potter', yay or nay?" Lizzy asked seriously

"Yay, are you serious, how could anyone say nay?"

"You would be surprised" Lizzy said sadly, sipping her coffee

"Well probably not someone worth knowing" Georgiana joked until she widened her eyes and said "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of said that, it was rude"

"Are you serious, I thought it was funny. Don't worry when you're with me Georgiana, I don't get offended easily and I can take a joke" Lizzy smiled as she noticed how comfortable Georgiana became with her

"Thanks Lizzy, and call me Gigi, Georgiana's too much of a mouthful" Gigi grinned

"Ok I will, it was really nice meeting you" Lizzy said sincerely

"It was really nice meeting you too, I've had so much fun" Gigi said enthusiastically

"I was wondering if you want to catch up before I go?" Lizzy asked hoping that Gigi would accept

"I would love that, here I'll give you my number" Gigi picked up Lizzy's phone from the table and started to put her details in it

"I'll give you mine as well. Do you have any social media?" Lizzy asked as she got Gigi's phone and put in her details

"Yeah I have instagram and snapchat, do you?"

"Yeah, you should add me"

"I will message you the details, but for now I have to go and meet my brother" Gigi said, as she saw the time on Lizzy's phone

"Yeah I keep in touch, Oh and I've got this" Lizzy indicated to the bill

"No I couldn't accept" Gigi said reaching into her bag

"Don't be crazy, I made you walk all the way here and basically forced you into that chair" Lizzy said stopping Gigi's arm

"No you didn't, I had fun"

"Well think of it like this, if we catch up again I'll let you pay" Lizzy said sticking her arm out

"Ok deal" Gigi shook Lizzy's outstretched arm

* * *

"So, how was your walk" Aunt Maddie asked, as Lizzy walked through the front door

"It was good, I met someone on the way and we had coffee together"

"Oh yeah, who?" Maddie asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen to make a snack for Lizzy

"This really nice girl called Georgiana" Lizzy said as she hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter

"Oh yes Georgiana, she's a sweet girl, but very shy, I'm surprised she sat down to have coffee" Maddie said surprised

"Well at first she was shy, but then she got comfortable around me and now I have her number and we'll try to catch up" Lizzy smiled plucking a piece of carrot from the chopping board

"I was wondering Lizzy do you want to go out with your uncle and I and just tour the little stores"

"I would love to, but isn't uncle coming home late from work" Lizzy asked confused

"He's taking the rest of the afternoon off, after I suggested the idea"

"Perfect, when should we leave?" Lizzy asked

"Um, we should be off in an hour" Maddie said placing a few carrot sticks onto a plate and handing it over to Lizzy

"Ok, I'm just gonna go and take a shower" Lizzy said jumping off the counter with her plate of carrots

"I really can't wait for you to see the bookstore, I always loved it there" Maddie said with a warm smile

"I'm sure I would love it too, you can never go wrong with books" Lizzy kissed her aunt on the cheek and went up the stairs to get ready

* * *

"You're home late" Darcy said as his sister walked through the front door with a smile on her face

"Yeah, I met this really nice and funny girl, and I must have lost track of time" Georgiana said as kissed her brother on the cheek

"Oh really, anyone I know?" Darcy asked curiously

"No, she's visiting Derbyshire, I got her number, is it alright if I meet up with her?" Georgiana asked hopefully

"Yeah it's fine, but I would like to meet her first" Darcy said, wanting to know who this mystery girl was that made his sister smile

"Yeah that's fine, you're really going to love her brother, I mean I don't know who wouldn't" Georgiana bounced enthusiastically into her room

"Hey Gi, are we still going to the bookstore?" Darcy called from the other side of his sisters bedroom door

"Yeah, just give me a sec, I'll go and get ready"

"Oh please Gi, by the time you get ready the bookstore will be closed" Darcy joked, whilst sitting down on the brown leather couch

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Georgiana said offended

"Ok then Gi" Darcy said rolling his eyes

"I can tell that you're rolling your eyes behind the door"

"Stop talking and get dressed" Darcy said opening the newspaper to read, whilst he waited for his sister to get ready

"Less than 10 minutes, see I don't take long to get ready" Georgiana emerged from her room a while later

"I'm astonished, alright lets go" Darcy said putting on his coat and opening the door for his sister

"The perfect gentleman, and you're still single" Georgiana said raising an eyebrow

"I haven't found the girl that wants me yet" Darcy said pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking about Lizzy

"Well I should introduce you to the girl I met today"

"Oh really" Darcy smiled to himself

"Yeah I think you two would get along, she even loves 'Downton Abbey'"

"She watches 'Downton Abbey'" Darcy exclaimed

"I told you, you like her already" Georgiana smiled mischievously

"Just because she watches 'Downton Abbey', it doesn't mean she's the girl for me" Darcy said crossing the road

"Well she's really cool and she's gorgeous, like stunning" Georgiana said enthusiastically

"Good for her" Darcy said approaching the book store

"And she's really funny and has good taste in music and movies"

"Gi why are you saying this?" Darcy stopped, facing his sister

"I just think that the two of you would really hit it off" Georgiana said hopefully

"Gi-" Darcy started until Georgiana cut him off

"No, don't say anything until you have met her"

"Ok I won't, but don't plan our future, when I haven't met her" Darcy said opening the door of the book store

"Ok fine, I won't" Georgiana said entering, with her brother following her

"Excellent" Darcy grinned satisfied

"So what book are we looking for?" Georgiana asked

"Books" Darcy corrected her walking around the store, but as he turned into an aisle he suddenly collided into a small figure.

"I'm so sorry" Darcy said picking up her books that were dropped

"No it's fine" The girl said picking up the rest of the books from the floor

"Here" Darcy said handing the books to the girl and waiting for her to lift her head so that he could see her face

"Lizzy"

"Darcy"

"We have got to stop meeting like this"


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, due to not posting for a while I have decided to make it up to you guys and update my chapters more frequently.

xoxo Aria

* * *

Chapter 22

"We have got to stop meeting this way" Darcy said slowly rising from the floor with Lizzy and handing her the books

"I couldn't agree more, but I guess it was expected due to the fact that you live in this part of England" Lizzy said with a small smile placing the books on the nearest shelf

"Lizzy!" Georgiana exclaimed stepping out from behind Darcy

"Gigi! Good to see you again!" Lizzy exclaimed forgetting Darcy's presence

"Likewise, but do you two know each other?" Georgiana asked confused at the familiarity between the two

"Wait this is your brother" Lizzy asked Georgiana

"This is the friend you were talking about" Darcy asked Georgiana

"Yeah, but how do the two of you know each other?" Georgiana asked as Lizzy and Darcy exchanged a look

"We met when I visited Meryton, and from then we seem to frequently be in each others company" Darcy said looking only at Lizzy

"By accident of course" Lizzy added

"Of course, so where are you staying in Derbyshire?" Darcy said with a soft expression that surprised Lizzy

"I'm staying with my aunt Maddie"

"You remember her brother, she use to own this book store" Georgiana added, feeling excluded in the conversation

"Of course, I remember her, she was always very kind and pleasant" Darcy smiled crookedly at Lizzy, which made her blush

"That's my aunt" Lizzy said shrugging awkwardly

"Is she here with you now?" Darcy asked

"Well her and my uncle are still looking through some shops, but as I am a lover of books you could imagine how much time I have already spent here" Lizzy said indicating to the pile of books on the shelf

"I can imagine, so what have you found so far?" Darcy asked genuinely interested

"Well I have found quite a bit, and now I have to decide what I want to purchase"

"Which books?"

"A Portrait of a Lady', 'The Beautiful and Damned', 'War and Peace', 'Lolita' and 'A Kiss from Mr Fitzgerald"

"Well I see you have good taste in books" Darcy said with eyes only for Lizzy

"Thank you" Lizzy said blushing from his heavy gaze

"I-I was wondering if you and your aunt want to come over for dinner" Darcy said with hope in his eyes

"Oh well-" Lizzy started before Georgiana interrupted

"Oh please do Lizzy" Georgiana said beaming in anticipation

"I don't think we have anything on, but I would have to ask them" Lizzy said looking into Darcy's eyes with a small smile

"Well let us hope they say yes" Darcy said looking back at Lizzy with charming expression

"We can only hope" Lizzy said looking at Darcy with a wide smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Oh, your aunt and uncle are here, perhaps we should ask them now" Georgiana said indicating to the middle aged couple walking into the book store

"Alright Lizzy, are you finally finished here? Found all the books you want" Maddie asked walking towards Lizzy and the Darcy siblings

"I'm still trying to decide which one to get" Lizzy responded looking at the selected books

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being impolite. Hello my names Maddie and this is my husband Edward" Maddie addressed Darcy and Georgiana

"Nice to formally meet you, I know I have seen you a lot in the book store" Darcy said with a kind smile

"Well you were my best customer" Maddie responded with amusement

"I was just asking your niece if all of you would like to come over for dinner tonight"

"Well I don't think we have any plans tonight, but we would not want to be an inconvenience" Edward said

"Not at all, it would be a pleasure to have you"

"Lizzy would you like to go and have a drink together?" Georgiana asked

"Yeah that sounds great" Lizzy said as Darcy looked at the two proudly

"Well Lizzy we are going to go home and arrange a baby sitter for the children, see you soon?" Maddie said kissing Lizzy on the cheek

"Yeah, I shouldn't be long" Lizzy said as Maddie and Edward left the store

"So which book do you want to get" Georgiana asked

"I don't know yet" Lizzy said looking through all the options

"You're going to get them all" Darcy said decidedly as Lizzy looked at him confused

"No I'm not, I have to chose" Lizzy said looking at Darcy oddly

"Well i'm going to get them for you" Darcy said with a crooked grin

"No, no way, I won't allow it" Lizzy exclaimed

"I insist" Darcy raised his eyebrows

"Thank you, but no" Lizzy said smiling

"Alright alright, Gi restrain her" Darcy said as Georgiana grabbed Lizzy, and Darcy scoped up the books in his arms and headed towards the register

"Ok, I did not expect you to be that strong, woah" Georgiana said struggling to hold on to Lizzy

"You might not believe me, but I work out" Lizzy said managing to easily get out of Georgiana's grasp

"Trust me I believe you now" Georgiana said surrendering her hold, as she watched Lizzy move to the cash register and Darcy shielding her from the register. She smiled as she saw Lizzy trying to dodge Darcy, and Darcy moving side to side before scaring his card and paying for all the books.

"You shouldn't of done that, now I feel bad" Lizzy said moving to his side, as the cashier placed the books in a brown bag

"Don't even think about it, I heard you paid for Gi's drink today" Darcy said taking the bag from the cashier

"Yeah but that was just one drink, this is different" Lizzy stated pointing to the bag of books

"And I let you sit through a whole afternoon with my aunt, so I figured I owed you" Darcy said raising an eyebrow and handing Lizzy the bag

"I almost forgot about that" Lizzy said with a slight grin

"Well now you see we are even" Darcy said indicating to the bag in Lizzy's hands

"Thank you, for the books" Lizzy said sincerely

"My pleasure, now I'm going to be off. Have fun with Gi"

"I will, see you soon" Lizzy said, boldly stepping forward and planting a small kiss on his cheek. When she withdrew she could not help the smile on her lips as she saw Darcy's joyous expression, which resembled a child unwrapping presents on Christmas morning.

* * *

"So what's the dress code for tonight?" Lizzy asked stirring her second coffee of the day

"Super casual" Georgiana said sipping on her watermelon juice

"And what's your definition of casual?" Lizzy asked raising an eyebrow

"You know jeans, a simple shirt" Georgiana said waving her hand around casually

"Well that's not my definition of it" Lizzy said smiling

"And what's your definition of causal?" Georgiana asked

"You might be appalled by this, but baggy sweatpants and my NYU jumper" Lizzy said slowly to create suspense

"Oh stop or I might swoon" Georgiana joked placing her hand on her forehead, as Lizzy laughed

"Well we can't have that"

"So you and my brother know each other" Georgiana said slowly, smiling secretively at Lizzy

"Yes we do" Lizzy said ignoring Georgiana's tone

"So, you know looking from an outside perspective I couldn't help but notice-" Georgiana started before Lizzy cut her off

"Oh no, what did you notice" Lizzy rolled her eyes

"Well I noticed how well suited you look together"

"Gigi-" Lizzy started before Georgiana cut in

"Wait hear me out, you are both attractive, funny, sweet people" Georgiana said suggestively

"Don't get your hopes up, I don't think it likely that your brother and I will get together" Lizzy said with a crease in her eyebrow

"Well, we'll just see about that" Georgiana whispered to herself as she sipped her juice

"Ok well I've got to dash, I'll see you and your brother in a few hours" Lizzy said picking up her bags

"Yeah, I've got this covered" Georgina said indicating to the bill

"No your brother just got me books, you're not paying" Lizzy said trying to dig her wallet out from her bag

"I seem to recall a promise made by yourself"

"What promise?" Lizzy asked standing from her seat

"This morning you paid and then told me that I would pay next time" Georgiana said with a smug expression

"Alright then, see you later" Lizzy said kissing Georgiana on the cheek and leaving the cafe

* * *

"So what are you going to wear?" Georgiana asked walking into her brothers room

"I don't know maybe my black suit" Darcy said checking out his closet

"Wait you don't mean your black suite, with the bow tie?" Georgiana asked with a sour expression

"That's exactly what I meant"

"Oh brother, no" Georgiana cried out, taking the suit out of his arms and throwing it onto the chair

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked

"Lizzy is going to turn up casual, and your going to be there dressed like it's a wedding"

"So what should I wear?"

"Ok wear the black pants, and the white shirt, however unbutton a few buttons at the top" Georgiana said throwing a few items of clothing from Darcy's closet into his arms

"Thanks Gi, so what do you think about Lizzy?" Darcy asked curiously

"I really like her, she's funny, smart, interesting and can I just say she is stunning" Georgiana said smiling to herself as she saw her brother suppressing a smile

"Ok Gi" Darcy said rolling his eyes

"She is, she's a model and an economist, like how does that even work" Georgiana said enthusiastically

"What are you doing Gi?" Darcy said smiling

"I'm just saying the two of you would be so good for each other" Georgiana said innocently

"Look Gi, I don't think it will happen" Darcy said seriously, thinking of Lizzy's rejection

"Ok well we'll just see about that" Georgiana whispered to herself

"They should be coming at any moment, did you give Lizzy the address?" Darcy asked going into the dressing room to change his clothes

"I did, they should be walking here now" Georgiana called from the other side of the door

"Are they walking here?" Darcy said

"Yeah I advised them to, cause it's close" Georgiana said brushing her hands on her blue jeans, and straightening the collar of her white flowy top

"Well perfect, I'm ready, Mrs Reynolds has dinner in control, and if I'm not mistaken that is the doorbell so our guests have arrived" Darcy said emerging from the dressing room and putting on his watch

"Ok lets go" Georgiana said as she grabbed her brothers hand and lead him to the front door

"Hello" Darcy said as he opened the door to reveal Lizzy and her aunt and uncle

"Hi" Lizzy said with a smile as she stood by the Darcy door in her black skinny jeans and grey shoulder less jumper that stuck to her soft curves

"Please come inside. I think dinner is ready, I hope everyone is hungry" Darcy said leading everyone into the dining room

"Starving" Lizzy responded

"But we just went out and you got a large coffee and a slice of cake" Georgiana said confused

"And your point?" Lizzy asked with a smile

"How?" Georgiana said in awe gesturing to Lizzy's body

"I still wonder myself" Lizzy shrugged

* * *

After a delightful dinner everyone went to the living room, where they all shared stories and jokes. They were so lost in each others company that they did not notice the weather turning for the worst.

"Do you realise that it was raining this whole time" Georgiana said looking out the window

"Wow the weather is really crazy" Darcy said

"I know right" Lizzy agreed looking out the window

"Do not worry we have a lot of bedrooms on the fourth floor, all of you can stay the night" Darcy said

"We wouldn't want to be an inconvenience" Lizzy said feeling guilty

"Don't be ridiculous" Darcy said a crease appearing between his eyebrows

"Yeah have you seen this weather, no one can go out in this" Georgiana said pointing out the window

"Alright, thank you so much" Maddie said gratefully

"Here, I'll go get you some clothes and show you to your rooms" Georgiana said

"Is it alright if I get a glass of water?" Lizzy asked, her throat feeling dry

"Sure, Gi show them their rooms and I'll get Lizzy some water" Darcy said leading Lizzy to the kitchen and filling up a glass of water for her

"So did you like the food?" Darcy asked casually as Lizzy hoisted herself up onto the kitchen counter

"Yeah the food was amazing, I really have to get the recipe from your cook" Lizzy responded taking the glass of water and drinking it whole

"I'll make sure you get it" Darcy said taking the glass and refilling it for her

"Darcy, you've been really sweet, and caring and I just want to apologise" Lizzy said putting down the cup on the side of the counter

"Lizzy you don't need to apologise" Darcy said looking into her eyes

"Yes I do, I was rude and prejudice" Lizzy said sincerely

"I was no better, I thought you were beneath me, and now because of you I realise that it has been the opposite all along"

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked confused

"In character, as a person I am beneath you. I never deserved you" Darcy said sadly

"Yes you did, you have shown how caring and protective you are of the people you love. I'm sorry that I didn't realise it sooner" Lizzy said as Darcy looked up with a sparkle in his eyes and a small smile

"Do you possibly want to go on a tour of the house?" Darcy asked after a while of silence

"A tour, hmm, what about you take me to the coolest room in this house" Lizzy said with a grin

"The coolest?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh please, a house like this must have a lot of cool stuff that the average house lacks" Lizzy said mischievously

"Ok I have a place" Darcy said presenting his hand out to Lizzy, which she took and jumped off the counter

"So where abouts is this mystery place?" Lizzy asked curiously

"That's a secret that you shall soon find out"

* * *

Reviews are helpful and lovely to receive, so please don't hold back

xoxo Aria


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys, sorry it's been a while since I posted, I've had a lot on my plate, but I am determined to finish this story before October. SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 23

"These stairs are never ending" Lizzy complained whilst she faced another set of stairs

"Don't worry, we are almost there" Darcy said taking Lizzy's hand to help her down the stairs

"I hope this is worth it" Lizzy muttered

"Your doubt offends me" Darcy said turning his head away from Lizzy in mock offence

"Oh please" Lizzy said as Darcy stopped in front of a large mahogany door, when he opened the door, Lizzy looked in awe as she saw a large, beautiful in door swimming pool, with pool chairs surrounding it and a large bar on the side. The pool was lit up in different coloured lights, and the walls were white with classical cavings on them. The floors were made of white marble and the arches connected the two swimming pools.

"You said you wanted to see something cool" Darcy said pleased with Lizzy's expression

"Wow Darcy, this is amazing" Lizzy said breaking out of her haze

"I thought you might like it" Darcy said walking towards the edge of the pool and sitting down

"Yeah it's definitely what you find in the average household" Lizzy said sarcastically, joining him on the edge of the pool

"Before you say anything I just wanted to let you know that I told Charlie everything about Jane" Darcy said seriously as Lizzy looked on with anticipation

"And..." Lizzy urged

"And he might hate me, but he should be back with your sister now, if she accepts"

"Thanks for that Darcy" Lizzy said sincerely

"No don't thank me, it was my fault in the first place. No matter how much Charlie hates me it was the right thing to do"

"So do you know where Richard is these days?" Lizzy asked trying to change the subject

"He left the other day to go back to New York"

"Oh well that was expected" Lizzy said thinking about his other clients

"So have you started any of those books?"

"Not yet, I haven't had much time"

"And how is the rest of your family?" Darcy asked after a long silence

"Really, is that all you can think about to avoid awkward conversation" Lizzy said with a small smile

"It is pretty awkward isn't it" Darcy agreed smiling back at her

"I guess it's because we don't really know each other well" Lizzy said shrugging her shoulders

"Yeah I guess so" Darcy agreed

"Hi my name is Lizzy Bennet, and you are?" Lizzy said outstretching her hand

"William Darcy, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennet" Darcy said shaking Lizzy's hand

"Oh please call me Lizzy" Lizzy said with mirth as she playfully hit his chest

"So Lizzy, where are you from?"

"Well originally from Meryton but now I live in New York"

"Fascinating" Darcy said in fake surprise and interest

"And you?"

"I am from Derbyshire, and coincidentally I live in this very house" Darcy said in mock shock

"I wouldn't call it a house, cause it has a floor dedicated to a indoor swimming pool, but ok then"

"Favourite television show?" Darcy asked

"How I Met Your Mother', or 'Friends', I still can't decide between the two. But I'm getting into 'Downton Abbey'"

"I love 'Downton Abbey', where are you up to?" Darcy said excitedly which surprised Lizzy

"Ummm season 5"

"That's a good season" Darcy said nodding his head

"Look at you fangirling" Lizzy said mischievously, whilst nudging him

"What no, I do not fan girl, that's usually my sister's area" Darcy said quickly

"No no I like it, brings out a new side of you" Lizzy smiled at him

"So do you do any sports" Darcy asked with mischief in his eyes

"Yeah, I used to be a runner, and now I'm a model so I just do training"

"Do you swim?, or know how to?" Darcy asked with a wide smile

"Swim yeah, why?" Lizzy asked with a confused expression

"Because that would allow me to do this" Darcy said as he pushed Lizzy off the edge of the pool as she let out a shriek. Darcy laughed as Lizzy's head came out of the surface of the water, with her long hair in her eyes and her mouth exhaling heavily

"Why would you do that, it's not funny, seriously what the hell" Lizzy exclaimed with a serious and angry expression

"Oh, Lizzy I'm so sorry, I thought it would be alright" Darcy stuttered, panicked that he upset her

"Well the least you can do is give me a hand to get out" Lizzy said angrily with a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Yeah totally I just feel really-woah" Darcy started until he got pulled into the water by a laughing Lizzy

"You bullshitted" Darcy exclaimed as his head came above the water

"I bullshitted, but you bought it" Lizzy exclaimed in response

"I actually thought you were pissed at me, it scared the crap out of me" Darcy laughed

"I know and I felt a little bad, but it was totally worth it" Lizzy said smiling widely, until Darcy splashed her

"Hey" Lizzy exclaimed, wiping her face

"What? sorry I feel a little bad, but it was totally worth it" Darcy repeated Lizzy's words, which earned a deserved splash in return. This continued on until Darcy decided to end it by requesting a truce, which Lizzy accepted

"Don't worry, their are towels behind the bar" Darcy said getting out of the water and fetching Lizzy and himself a towel, which he wrapped around her securely

"Thank you" Lizzy said softly, enjoying his touch. They both sat back down on the edge of the pool in silence, as Lizzy rested her head on Darcy's shoulder

"Um I want to thank you for having us here, especially after what happened between us in New York" Lizzy said quietly

"It was my pleasure and we're fine now, right?" Darcy asked

"Yeah" Lizzy smiled

"Well I also wanted to thank you for your friendship with Gigi, she has been quite lonely and hasn't had many friends since our parents died"

"I'm so sorry Darcy"

"Don't be, it was a while ago, I mean I still feel their loss and I have a lot of responsibility, but I managed to get through it. I'm just worried about Gigi, she has me and Richard, but she needs a female friend, and she is pretty shy"

"Well I will be there for Gigi, I already have her on social media and we will be in touch" Lizzy said assuring him

"You have no idea how much that means to me" Darcy said looking into her eyes meaningfully

"You know I always kind of blamed you for being in places at the wrong time, I thought you just needed to know everything, but I was wrong, you just wanted to know me better" Lizzy said zoning out

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked confused

"Obviously you have noticed that I have a past" Lizzy said looking at Darcy

"I have and I'm sorry that I asked to know about it when we were in Meryton"

"No it's fine, it's just I haven't told basically anyone, except for my brother, Stephan, Brooke and few others"

"You don't have to tell me"

"I know, but I want to, I trust you" Lizzy looked at him as his expression softened

"I promise I won't tell a soul" Darcy assured her

"Well it started years ago, I was still in school, and I had everything I ever wanted, grades, friends, and a boyfriend. His name was Tristan and he was the love of my life, he was smart, funny, sweet and good looking. He was my first and we planned to go to college together. Anyways so one night I was focused on doing my assignment and when I finished it, my friend Nicole called me saying we were going out to a club and that she was outside waiting for me, so of course I went. When we got into the club I instantly had a bad feeling, the music was too loud, it was claustrophobic, it just had a bad vibe. So I went to the bathroom and called Tristan to pick me up, and being the amazing boyfriend he was, he went on the road straight away. After that call I had a drink, and then I suddenly felt dizzy and not the drunk type of dizzy, but the someone drugged my drink dizzy. Everything was kind of a blur, I remember being taken upstairs into one of the spare bedrooms and suddenly this jerk from my school called George Wickham was on top of me. It was like that for a few minutes but I couldn't move" At this point tears started to spill from Lizzy's eyes "The drug took over me, and it was like that until Tristan found me and attacked Wickham. Once Wickham was on the floor we thought he was unconscious so Tristan didn't see the knife that stabbed him in the back. I remember it being so painful, but with all my might I crawled over to Tristan. I still hear his laboured breath, his groans and mostly his last words to me, which were that he loved me, I can still hear it, it haunts me every day, cause when I feel happiness or sadness I involuntarily think back to that moment, that single moment that ruined me. That night went unbearably slow, the drugs were wearing off but I couldn't go anywhere, so I spent the night holding his hand. Somehow someone came in and saw Tristan and before I knew it I was in a hospital waiting room with my brother and father, and Tristan was gone." Lizzy was freely crying now, as Darcy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him "The police brought me in for questioning, thinking that I was the murderer, most of the people in town including my own mother thought I was. I began receiving anonymous texts to mock me, I knew it was from Wickham but I thought nothing about it, until, one night I was home alone and suddenly a person in a black hoodie attacked me. I survived, obviously, but I came out with 12 stitches, fractured ribs and broken wrists. The police found some cameras from that night, but I refused for them to show it, they locked Wickham up, so what was the point in changing everyones opinion of me. From there my brother and I decided to run away, dad gave us a bit of money, so we went to this town called Mystic May, we got jobs, finished our education and found friends."

"Lizzy I-I can't even imagine, and how far you were from everyone" Darcy said looking at her in a whole new light

"Distance was safe, I was staying in an anonymous hotel room, in an anonymous city. I could be anyone, I don't trust easy and I never let people in on my emotions and thoughts unless I trust them. I had four friends who I knew I could count on for anything, I'm luckier than most who have fake friends, and flake friends. This was my revival, and it really took a while to get back into the real world, but I did it. I might be lost at times but who isn't, we are all facing our own trials"

"You Lizzy Bennet are a strong person, probably the strongest I know. Thank you for telling me this, I know it wasn't easy" Darcy said facing Lizzy

"I trust you Darcy, I know you wouldn't hurt me"

"Never would, and never will. And if you want you can call me William instead of Darcy" Darcy said holding Lizzy's hands

"What about Will?" Lizzy asked with a small smile underneath her tears

"No one has ever called me Will before"

"Exactly, meaning I will have my own nickname for you, so when you hear the name Will, you will think of me" Lizzy said as Darcy returned her smile

"Sounds perfect"

* * *

Ok well that was an intense chapter. Hoping to update soon, depends on my assessments, but please review, follow, favourite.

xoxo Aria


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lizzy and Will walked hand in hand as he lead her to a room in the great house

"Here I'll get you some extra clothes" Will said opening the door to reveal a masculine room with a hunter green theme.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes it is, I hope you don't mind but I think the only clothes available are my own"

"No that's fine, I'm just going to wash my face to get rid of this makeup"

"We just came out of the pool, how do you still have makeup on?"

"Everything is waterproof these days" Lizzy responded walking to the bathroom and looking around for a proper face wash

"Can I use this?" Lizzy asked holding up Will's cetaphil face wash

"Yeah, sure" Will said gathering a large jumper and shorts then entered the bathroom, watching her take her makeup off and wondering why she ever put it on.

"Here" Will said handing Lizzy the clothes and leaving the bathroom. Lizzy closed the door and changed her clothes, feeling snug and comforted in the warm oversized clothing that had a faint scent of men's cologne. She slowly inched the door open, and noticed Will shirtless, ruffling through his draws to pull out a simple navy tee. She couldn't help but stop and admire his athletic build, whilst he was unaware.

When he put the tee on, she shock herself out of her dreamy haze and opened the door, attracting Will's attention.

Will looked at her with a small smile, thinking she looked adorable wearing his oversized jumper and shorts.

"Thanks for the clothes Will" Lizzy said walking out into the room

"It was my pleasure"

"Um I don't know how to find my room in this 'house' so can you help me" Lizzy said after a long pause

"Yeah sure, if you would follow me m'lady" Will said bowing to her and offering a hand

"Oh I blush, a gentleman indeed" Lizzy said putting a hand on her forehead melodramatically, and taking his hand, as they both laughed.

* * *

The next morning Lizzy woke up in a large four post bed feeling refreshed. She stretched and headed over to the bathroom mirror to make herself look presentable. She ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair, to soften it, and brushed her eyebrows into shape. She looked in the mirror with a smile, satisfied with her appearance. As she did not have any other clothes she walked out her room in William's oversized jumper and shorts. She followed the voices she heard from downstairs, which lead her to a room with a large dining table where Will and Gi sat eating breakfast.

"Morning" Lizzy said as the siblings looked up and smiled

"Morning" Gi said enthusiastically

"I hope you slept well" Will said

"I did, thank you very much. The bed was super comfy"

"I'm glad, do you like pancakes?" Will asked

"Yes I love pancakes"

"Perfect I'll get Mrs Reynolds to serve a plate"

"Oh no I can do that" Lizzy said feeling like she was an imposition

"Trust me she will beat you there" Gi said exchanging a humorous glance with her brother

"Did somebody say pancakes" Mrs Reynolds entered the room holding a plate of pancakes

"Told you" Gi said with a smile

"Thank you so much" Lizzy said as Mrs Reynolds placed the plate in front of her

"I hope you enjoy it"

"I'm sure I will after that lovely dinner last night" Lizzy said with a smile

"Thank you" Mrs Reynolds smiled, and walked out of the room

"Ok now I see what you mean" Lizzy said

"Lizzy can I ask you a question?" Gi asked eyeing Lizzy

"Sure Gi"

"Um why are you wearing my brothers clothes?" Gi asked with a hint of amusement

"Um it's not what you um think" Will stuttered quickly, as Gi raised an eyebrow

"Well um, I didn't have clean clothes so your brother kindly gave me his, and thats all" Lizzy said awkwardly

"Ok then" Gi said doubtfully

"So the weather has cleared up" Lizzy said quickly to change the subject

"Yes, it really has" Will responded speedily

Everyone continued to eat there breakfast in silence until Maddie and Edward entered

"Morning everyone" Maddie said brightly

"Morning" they all said in unison

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for us" Maddie said to Will and Gi

"It was our pleasure" Will said warmly

"Well we should be heading off I have work and Maddie has the children" Edward said

"Who was looking after the children last night?" Gi asked

"Oh our babysitter Amanda did" Maddie responded

"Since the two of you will be busy, do you want to spend the day with us Lizzy" Will asked hopefully

"Um if thats alright with the both of you" Lizzy asked her aunt and uncle

"Of course it is dear" Maddie said exchanging a small smile with her husband

"Excellent" Will said

"What did you have in mind?" Lizzy asked

"Anything you want, we can tour Derbyshire, go out for lunch"

"Sounds good, well we better go back home, my cousins must be waiting" Lizzy said standing up with her aunt and uncle behind her

"Of course, what time would be good to pick you up?" Will asked

"Um maybe an hour, and how should I dress?"

"Comfortable"

"Ok well bye Will and Gi, and thanks for having us" Lizzy said walking towards the front door

"Bye" Gi said

"See you soon" Will said

* * *

"So what are you thinking of wearing" Maddie asked as they entered the house

"I'm thinking my black skinny ripped jeans and a peach coloured jumper"

"Yes that would look nice. Are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" Lizzy asked confused

"Oh my dear I am not blind, I can see that their is something between you and Will"

"There is nothing between us aunt" Lizzy blushed

"Yet! But I am pretty sure their soon will be" Maddie said as the children rushed to her

* * *

When Lizzy heard a knock at the door, she rushed downstairs and opened the door. When she did Will was standing on the doorstep with a bunch of flowers and a shy smile.

"Hello Lizzy"

"Hi Will, you shouldn't have" Lizzy said indicating to the flowers

"Um these aren't for you" Will said knitting his eyebrows

"Oh shit sorry" Lizzy blushed mortified

"Just kidding" Will said with a wide smile, as Lizzy playfully pushed him

"Ok that was pretty stupid"

"Well I fooled the famous Lizzy Bennet, so it was totally not stupid" Will said handing her the flowers

"The famous" Lizzy said raising an eyebrow

"Yes the famous, and the fabulous"

"Oh I blush" Lizzy said melodramatically

"Gi wanted me to tell you she is sorry she couldn't make it, cause she had a few errands"

"Thats alright, so where are we going first?"

"Um well I was thinking we could start by touring the village, then having some lunch, and then I have a surprise"

"What's the surprise?" Lizzy asked intrigued

"I can't tell you it's a surprise"

"Ok here is something you need to know about me, I hate surprises. Every christmas and birthday I always search for my presents, cause I can't do it"

"Do you usually find them?" Will asked amused

"Well I think anyone would find a present that was hidden underneath a bed" Lizzy said

"Your roommates?" Will laughed

"Yeah they're not very creative" Lizzy laughed getting her jacket

"If you ask me I think they gave up"

"Gave up?"

"Cause you would eventually find the presents"

"Most likely" Lizzy smiled walking to the living room, where her aunt was to let her know she was leaving

"Ok so are we ready to go now?" Will said opening the door for Lizzy

"What a gentleman" Lizzy said walking out the door with Will trailing behind

"So the village is not far, it should only be a five minute walk"

"Excellent"

"So how long until you leave?" Will asked

"I have three more days"

"So soon" Will asked disappointed

"I know, but you will visit New York again, right?" Lizzy asked hopefully

"Most likely"

"Well when you do and I hope it will be soon, give me a call" Lizzy said as Will gave her a wide smile

"I would but I don't have your phone number"

"Well that's a problem isn't it, here give me your phone" Lizzy said with saucy smile, as she typed her digits into Will's phone

"So which shop do you want to go into first?" Darcy asked Lizzy as they entered the village

"Um I don't know, but I'm pretty hungry so can we stop to get a bite to eat"

"Didn't you just have pancakes?"

"Oh Will, you've known me long enough to know I'm always hungry"

"And yet you are still a model" Darcy said amazed

"Yeah I don't know either"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" Darcy asked nervously

"William Darcy are you asking me out on a date?" Lizzy asked with a smile

"Only if you want it to be"

"Well then yes, I will go on a date with you"

"Wait seriously" Will said confused

"Seriously" Lizzy repeated

"Am I hearing that the famous Lizzy Bennet wants to go on a date with me" Will said with a wide smile

"Yes! and if you keep going on like that I will change my mind"

"Ok I won't, I'll message you the details" Will said waving his phone

"Sounds great"

"So how's Jamie?"

"You're asking me about my nephew?" Lizzy asked confused, as she didn't think Will noticed Jamie

"Yeah, I've noticed how close the two of you are and he seems like a good kid"

"Yeah he's amazing, like a son to me, but when he's older I'm going to be the one suppling him with alcohol" Lizzy said as Darcy admired her as she gleefully described her nephew

"So maybe not like a son" Darcy smiled

"Yeah, maybe not" Lizzy laughed

"So shall we tour the shops?" Will asked

"We shall" Lizzy said taking his hand

* * *

Lizzy entered Darcy's house as he opened the door for her, both laughing hysterically

"It was so embarrassing, and Joe was laughing and it was making me laugh"

"So what did you do after you spilt the yogurt all over the rug?" Darcy asked trying to catch his breath

"I ran, I mean first I spill yogurt on there expensive Persian rug, then I throw out the utensils cause I thought they were like a really firm plastic, and then I eat a part the cake, that was suppose to be served later"

"Have you gone back?"

"Nope they haven't invited me back yet"

"Oh my goodness"

"And would you believe it's not even on my top five most embarrassing stories"

"What are the top five?" Will asked intrigued

"I can't say it, too much effort" Lizzy said leaning back on the brown leather couch

"Ok top two"

"Um I guess it was a few years ago I did drama classes just for the experience and my crush was there, and they go "oh so Lizzy who don't you know" in this circle we had to stand in, and just because I was so cool I just went "him and him" pointing to them, and then five seconds later my teacher goes you mean her"

"Oh no"

"Wait that's not the worst part, so I look back at this moment and I could of said "it's been such a long day" or "sorry", but instead I look at her for eight seconds with my mouth wide open and my eyes wide"

"what did she say"

"Nothing, I destroyed her, and then my crush started laughing and I was like oh my goodness I've got two more hours of this class"

"Oh no, and the second?" Will asked as Lizzy 's phone rang

"I'm so sorry, but Jane has been calling me all day, is it alright if I pick it up?" Lizzy asked taking her phone

"Sure go ahead" Will said gesturing at the phone

"Hey Jane, woah what's wrong- wait slow down- what do you mean- MISSING- how-no- of course I'll come as soon as possible"

"What happened?" Darcy asked concerned as Lizzy hung up

"My little sister Lydia is missing and they don't know where she is"

"How long?"

"Jane said two days"

"Is anything been done to find her?"

"I-I-I don't know, she just told me that-that she just missing" Lizzy said choking on her words as tears ran down her face

"Shhh it's ok, I can take you there, she will be fine"

"How do you know that?"

"You just have to believe Lizzy"

"Well I really don't with my luck"

"Ok I'm going to take you to the airport and we are both going to go to Meryton together"

"You don't have to"

"I want to, ok, it's going to be fine, I'm going to take you to your aunts to pack and I will find the first flight out"

"Thank you Will" Lizzy said hugging him as her tears ran down her face

"Everything will be fine" Will kissed the top of her head

* * *

Reviews will be much appreciated

xoxo Aria


	25. Chapter 25

So it's been over a year, WOW, I can not believe it's been that long I've been so busy with school and everything that I forgot about this story. Anyways without further adieu here is chapter 25

* * *

"Listen I appreciate everything you're doing from coming with me and making me feel better, but if you keep shaking your leg I'm probably going to throw you out this plane" Lizzy said in exasperation as Will immediately ceased the torturous leg shaking

"Same could be said about your nail bitting, honestly you need to stop that, your hands look manly" Will said prying Lizzy's nails away from her mouth

"So how much longer until we land, I can not sit in this seat anymore" Lizzy moaned shifting dramatically in her seat in search for a comfortable position

"We've only been on this flight for an hour" Will said taking his attention off the book in front of him

"And your point, I'm feeling restless and anxious and that's not a good combination"

"Yes, and I've also noticed your blood sugar has dropped so that as well is not a good combination for me" Will said while raising his arm to indicate assistance to the air hostess

"How may I be of service sir?" The overly cheery and cake faced flight attendant asked with a voice filled with false pleasantry

"Hi could we please get a few packets of nuts that would be great" Will responded smiling at Lizzy whilst the flight attendant pranced away

"Oh please I am not even bad, and a few packets of nuts? I thought you were strictly on a salad diet" Lizzy said playfully hitting him on the arm

"I am not on a salad diet" Will said continuing to read his book

"Oh could have fooled me because that's all you eat"

"I had pancakes this morning"

"Not the point"

"Oh thank you, yeah sorry she really needed it" Will said as the flight attendant returned back with the packets of nuts

"You're treating me like one of those snickers adds" Lizzy said grabbing one of the packets much to Will's satisfaction

"That's because you are like one of those snickers adds" Will said watching her eagerly snack on the nuts "better now?"

"Get out!" She nudged him while holding out another packet to him with an innocent expression "Cheat day?"

"I am not on a diet, I'm sorry that I don't eat until I feel sick like some people"

"Oh me? No I never feel sick from eating, that's only for salad eating rookies like you" She responded ruffling his hair

"Salad eating rookies?"

"Yep, it's tragic really, and would you believe that their are more people out there in the world like you, what monsters"

"Oh yes we truely are what's wrong with the world" Will said sarcastically

"What are you reading anyways, oh my goodness is that one of those entrepreneur books" Lizzy pointed out

"No-"

"Oh no it's better, it's an autobiography" She said excitedly

"And what's so wrong about autobiographies"

"Oh nothing nothing, just interesting"

"Ok so we should be landing very soon now" Will said looking at his watch and putting away his book while Lizzy was lost in thought

"What if we don't find her?" Lizzy said after a moment of silence

"What?"

"Lydia, what if we don't find her, I mean it must be serious if Jane's calling me, ME out of all people to come over to Meryton with my family and search for her, I mean that's a last resort, that's when you know it's really serious"

"She will be ok, alright, I have complete faith that we will find her"

"I'm just scared, she's my baby sister and she's missing"

"I know but hey I'm here, Joe is going to be there, so is Jane, it's going to be ok, everything is going to be ok" Will said comfortingly, soothing Lizzy to relax with a few minutes of silence

"So what a date huh" Lizzy responded with a small smirk on her face

"What do you mean, I would actually count now, this plane ride as the date" Will looked at her with a hint of admiration and pride in himself for achieving a date with the girl of his dreams

"Oh so you can tell your friends that you flew me somewhere extravagant on a first date"

"Exactly my intention, but no when all this blows over, and it will by the way, we will have our first date and it will kick your ass"

"Oh Mr Darcy, what foul, ungentlemanly words, well I never" Lizzy responded outraged

"Just a fair warning"

"I have been warned" Both of them smirked at each other while the landing announcement was made in the background

* * *

"Ok so I called Joe he said he will meet us in like two hours, cause that's when his flight lands and I also called Brooke and Stephan so they know that I'm alright, and now I just realised I will have to encounter my mother so maybe I should get myself a ticket bak to New York" Lizzy said readjusting her bag strap with her phone in her hands

"You will be fine, I bet she will be too frantic to even remark on you" Will said grabbing onto her shoulders

"Fingers crossed" Lizzy said as they left the automatic doors of the airport and into Lizzy's personal hell

"Ok let us go find Jane and then we can figure out the course of action from their"

* * *

"LIZZY" Jane screeched running into her sisters arms

"Oh Jane"

"I'm am so glad that you are here, you are the only one that can keep me sane in a situation like this" Lizzy said with an exhausted look on her face

"You, not calm and collected? I am astonished, but what's going on? Has their been any news?"

"No not anything yet, we have the police onto it"

"Urgh the police they will do nothing Jane, no I do not trust them"

"Well what else is there to to" Jane huffed clutching her forehead

"I guess not much"

"Oh Darcy hi, I did not see you" Jane said awkwardly as she noticed the figure peaking out from Lizzy's small frame

"It's ok, hello Jane, lovely to see you again"

"And you too, Charlie is in the other room if you want to see him, he has been very helpful and supportive through all this" Will left to the room, leaving the two sisters together

"Jane you know why I'm worried, you know why I don't like this, first a murder and now a kidnapping"

"She is not kidnaped she is missing"

"Oh what did she get lost in forever 21 or something, no she is missing, meaning most likely kidnaped"

"Lizzy why are you always so negative?"

"Cause that's the way I am, that is the way I think, I'm just being realistic"

"No you're just making this into a drama show"

"My whole life is a drama show" Lizzy exclaimed

"We heard raised voiced and wanted to see what was going on" Charlie appeared with Will trailing behind

"Nothing everything is fine" Lizzy huffed

"Lizzy thinks that Lydia has been kidnapped and is too negative to see the other possibilities" Jane quickly said

"Lydia is probably fine, however there is a possibility that can be the case" Will said approaching the little group

"What!" Jane exclaimed

"A small possibility, it might not be but we do not know" Charlie rubbed her arms soothingly

"Then what do we do, how can we find her now" Jane sighed defeated

"I don't know but we can try, maybe looking around places"

"She might be in a bar or something" Will suggested

"She's 17!" Lizzy exclaimed

"Ok but it's not an outrageous theory" Will responded thinking that there was a possibility that she was the type of girl to get drunk with her friends in a club and somehow get lost

"Ok so what clubs can we check?" Charlie asked

"Umm there are not many in Meryton, there is one on Leavesly road" Jane responded thinking intently

"No! not there" Lizzy panicked, exclaiming her words with wide eyes filled with fear

"Oh sorry Lizzy I forgot" Jane said sincerely

"Wait what?" Will asked

"That's the club that you know what happened" Lizzy edged him until he finally understood

"Ohh"

"Yeah ohh"

"Wait what?" Charlie asked curious and confused

"Never mind, but can someone please check, I don't think I can go in there" Lizzy said

"I'll go" Will responded

"Are you sure you don't want to go Lizzy, maybe it will be good for you" Jane said with a look of pity etched on her face as she saw how much her sister has been affected from her past, and prays that Lydia will not have to experience anything like that

"Oh look at that Joe's calling" Lizzy pulled out her phone

"Conveniently" Jane muttered under her breath

"I'm going to answer this" Lizzy said turning away and leaving the room

"Will can you make sure that Lizzy goes with you, it will be so much better for her"

"I agree Jane which is why I will see that she does" Will formally said with his former reserved self creeping

"Thank you" Jane said gratefully

"Ok that was Joe he is two minutes away" Lizzy said walking back and opening the front door

"Is he bringing Jamie?" Jane asked hopeful to see her nephew again

"No he's leaving them with Stephan and Brooke - oh he's here - JOE" Lizzy waved over to the the figure leaving his car in hast and engulfed him into a large hug

"Oh Lizzy, have we heard anything yet?" Joe breathed out audibly

"No not yet but, Will is going to the club to check"

"Will?" Joe asked confused

"Darcy" Lizzy said knowing that Joe was not familiar with his first name

"Oh Darcy - wait Darcy?" Joe responded still confused on his presence

"Hi Joe" Will murmured

"So-" Joe began wanting to know why he was here

"No time for explaining ok I don't know if you guys remember but Lydia is still missing" Lizzy exclaimed

"Ok then let us go" Will said placing an hand on Lizzy's arm

"Us?" Lizzy asked confused

"Yes us" Will nudged her towards the rental car

"No, no no no no no, I'm not going in there ok" Lizzy stood firm and still

"Lizzy I know we haven't known each other long but come on both Jane and I agree that it would be good for you to go in" Will said trying to convince her to go with him

"Is this the club, like THE club" Joe asked

"The very one" Lizzy spat out

"No, I agree go"

"Joe!"

"Think about it, it might give you closure" Joe said reassuring Lizzy

"Fine I'll go but a quick search and we are out" Lizzy raised a finger at him

"Promise, ok let us go" Will said opening the car door

"I liked it better when I didn't like you" Lizzy pouted

"Oh please you always liked me you just never knew it"

"Ok then Darcy"

"Are we back on Darcy?"

"We were always on Darcy"

* * *

"Ok we have looked, now lets go" Lizzy said with her arms crossed standing in the middle of the empty bar

"Lizzy we have barely been here for two minutes"

"Two minutes is enough to know that she is not here"

"This doesn't look like a club" Will said noticing his surroundings of the wooden bar table and staircase leading to rooms

"That's because this is a small town, for Meryton this is as exclusive and wild as it's going to get"

"Ohh so that's why their are rooms upstairs"

"Ahhh yes those rooms that I refuse to enter, are for people who are too drunk to get home or people that like the late night beats and stench of cheap perfume and vomit"

"Oh wow I wonder why Charlie even rented a house when we could of stayed here"

"I know right, obviously didn't research this place before you came"

"Obviously not"

"Ok then if it's for drunk people then the room's our best bet"

"No"

"Liz-"

"No I came in here ok, but I refuse to enter one of those rooms, REFUSE"

"I understand ok I really understand but think of why you are here in the first place"

"To find my sister"

"That and for closure"

"Will I never said I needed closure"

"Sure you didn't say it but it's obvious, I know a part of you wants to face this and put it behind you, so I guess this is the final step" Will's eyes bored into hers with such intensity and care

"I scared" Lizzy whispered exhaling harshly

"I would be worried if you weren't, this isn't easy, but come on I'm going to be with you and everything will be alright" Will reached for her hand as they ascended the creaky stairs, Lizzy taking slow deep breaths to try and calm herself. They started to check each room searching for any sign of Lydia, until they came across the room that Lizzy was dreading, and when they twisted the doorknob and opened the wretched brown wooden door they were shocked on the sight they saw before them. There lay the unconscious body of Lydia Bennet with another figure sitting primly at the edge of the bed with a glint of excitement in her eye at the arrival of her new guests.

"Nicole!"

* * *

See you soon!

xoxo Aria


End file.
